


Guardian

by kb928



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brett lives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, Harry Potter References, Liam Needs a Hobby, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Theo, Pining Liam, Slow Burn, Theo gets a job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb928/pseuds/kb928
Summary: After the defeat of the Anuk-ite and the disbanding of the hunters, Beacon Hills was quiet...too quiet in Liam’s opinion. Only three things remained a mystery.1. Why did he decide taking AP Biology was a good idea?2. What was Theo spending all his time doing, and why did he show up to weekly pack “meetings” looking like some high end model, fresh off a magazine cover shoot?3. ….why did he care so much about what Theo was doing?





	1. Chapter 1

“Liam, for the love of all that is holy, stop. You’re doing it again,” Mason sighs, looking at his best friend with exasperation as he gently sets the Xbox controller on the coffee table. Liam, unfortunately, was all too familiar with that specific look lately and searches his mind for a stealthy escape plan.

 

“What?” Liam asks, widening his eyes in an attempt to look innocent. He thinks he knows what this is about, as Mason is too fucking smart for his own good, but decides to play dumb in hopes that his friends would drop the one subject he wholeheartedly did not want to talk about. 

 

Liam had invited Corey and Mason to his house after the latest pack meeting to hangout for a bit, the three of them embracing the rare moment of calm in their lives. His parents were spending a week in Boston with his mom’s sister while she was finalizing her divorce and needed some company to take her mind off it. He had pretended to be upset when they both agreed he couldn’t afford to miss school for an entire week, but really, he was glad to have the house to himself. It was stressful to keep his werewolfness hidden from his two parents, even when things in Beacon Hills were quiet. Liam knew he should tell them. He knew his mom would still love him, and Dr. Geyer would stand behind him entirely, but he couldn’t bare to bring them into the hot mess that his life had become. It was safer for everyone if they were kept in the dark.

 

Besides, in Liam’s defense, he wasn’t actually  _ doing  _ anything. Corey and Mason were playing a new Call of Duty game, and Liam was aimlessly scrolling through his instagram feed, silently debating how weird it would be if he followed Theo on the social media app. It’s not as if he purposefully searched for the older boy; his profile randomly popped up in his “People You May Know.” section The chimera had a few dozen followers, all students from their high school (not that Liam had painstakingly gone through every single person’s page to figure out who they were or anything) but had only posted a few scenic shots of the forest and that one douchebag shirtless gym selfie Liam thought was trashy. God, Theo was such a...tool...with his ripped muscles and flawless, soft looking hair, and there’s seriously no way he didn’t use a filter to get the V-line of his abdomen to show so clearly. 

 

Christ, get a grip, Liam thought ruefully to himself, shaking his head back and forth as if he could rid himself of the unexpected thoughts. Where had they come from? Normally, his Theo-centric thinking focussed on what the boy was actually doing, not what he looked like. Did he find Theo attractive? And if he did, since when?

 

And, most importantly, could Mason read minds? 

 

Liam chuckles at the idea, knowing mind reading would be a thousand times worse for Mason that it would be for him. Liam was traumatized by his own thoughts at times... like right now for instance...no doubt Mason would be scarred for life if he was privy to Liam’s musings.   

 

Knowing he wasn’t going to find the answers to his own questions anytime soon, Liam stands up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen to refill his glass of water. He holds the glass towards his body in an unrealistic hope his friends hadn’t noticed there was, at most, one sip of water missing from it. It was easier to pretend he had no idea what Mason was hinting at if he was too far away to look his friend in the eye.

 

“Do you guys want anything while I’m up?” Liam asks, back facing the living room as he pretends to fill his glass from the water spout on the refrigerator. 

 

“You always have a faraway look on your face when you’re daydreaming,” Corey responds, ignoring Liam’s question while giving Mason a small smile in support. 

 

“About Theo,” Mason mumbles, too low for a human to pick up but not an issue for Liam with his werewolf abilities. 

 

Liam feels his mouth forming a slight pout while his heart rate speeds up. He needed new friends...preferably less observant ones. He had high hopes of avoiding this conversation for, well honestly, for eternity, but at least until he figured out why he suddenly cared so much about what Theo was doing. 

 

Corey, who had been on the receiving end of Mason’s post pack-meeting rants about Liam and Theo several times, knew his boyfriend was 100% done with Liam’s shit. Even from his vantage point in the living room, Corey noticed the back of Liam’s neck was already beginning to turn a bright red, and he hoped he could help keep the peace between the two.

 

Mason was always grumpy for days after a disagreement with Liam, and Corey dreaded the idea of seeing Liam go through one of his IED outbursts. The things Liam could say during an episode...they were truly cruel and cutting, designed to make his target feel like absolute shit afterwards. Corey had only seen a few, small fights between Liam and other pack members, but Mason had told him some of the things Liam had said before he began to gain control over his anger issues. He certainly did not envy the young beta, especially because Liam tended to have minimal recollection of what was said afterwards. 

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Liam scoffs, rolling his eyes even though he knew his friends couldn’t see him. “Why would I be thinking about Theo?”

 

“I don’t know, Liam, why are you thinking about Theo...again?” Mason slyly asks, sliding his fingers through Corey’s, seeking comfort in the warmth of his boyfriend’s touch. 

 

“Are you actually going to explain to me what you’re talking about, or is this going to be another situation where you two have some sort of inside joke going and don’t intend to enlighten the rest of us?” Liam snaps, roughly setting his glass onto the kitchen counter as he glanced between the two of his friends heatedly. 

 

If playing dumb wasn’t going to work, his next tactic never failed. Get angry, get defensive, and get his friends to change the subject. He mentally patted himself on the back for his genius thinking and acting skills, thoughts shifting to weighing the pros and cons of dropping AP Biology for Advanced Theater. Was it too late in the semester to switch? Maybe he could drop his fourth period Spanish, which would mean he’s in the same class as Theo...which would suck of course, because Theo is an asshole, but he relished the idea of beating Theo for the lead in one of the school plays. Liam filed the debate away in his “To-Be-Thought-About-Later-When-Mason-Wasn’t-Busy- Ruining-His-Life” folder, returning his attention back to the situation at hand . 

 

Liam should have known his friend wasn’t going to drop the subject. Not when he had Liam cornered. 

 

Mason rolls his eyes at his best friends dramatics, looking up briefly to the ceiling like it held all the answers to his problems.

 

“What we mean,” Corey calmly explains to the beta, “Is that lately you seem a bit...too invested in what Theo’s doing.”

 

“Umm...what? You guys are crazy, I didn’t say a word about Theo, and I don’t care at all what he’s doing” Liam laughs, ignoring the skip in his heartbeat. Thankfully, his best friend was human with normal human hearing, and his chameleon chimera boyfriend did not have the same abilities that his werewolf/coyote hybrid counterpart did. Liam was never good at lying to Theo, a fact that severely irked him. Maybe he’d work on that skill later so he could add it to his acting resume.

 

“No, Liam, we aren’t crazy. You are crazy. Crazily obsessed. Don’t act like you don’t know what we’re talking about, either, because I know you well enough to know when you’re bullshitting me,” Mason says, holding up a hand to stop Liam from interrupting. Liam lets out a small huff, because like, how rude. He crosses his arms and pretends to listen as Mason continues his rant, already beginning to formulate a counter argument in return.

 

“How many times have you looked at his Instagram today?” Mason starts, alreading talking over Liam as he opens his mouth to deny knowing Theo had an Instagram. Liam huffs in frustration, thinning his lips into a straight line as Mason’s voice increases during his rant. 

 

“You stare at him during every pack meeting, which alone is disturbing since I’m pretty sure you did not hear a thing Scott said earlier about the remaining hunters,” Mason continues, using his fingers from his free hand to tick off each point. “You always insist on partnering with Theo when we’re doing surveillance missions. You practically growled at Nolan when Theo held the door open for him today at school. You always complain about how annoying Theo is, which is odd since you always seek him out when he’s around...”

 

Mason pauses, wiggling his pinky finger around while he tries to remember his fifth point. “What am I forgetting, Corey?”    
  
“He’s my responsibility-” Liam interjects, the rebuttal quick to escape his lips and preventing Corey from speaking. 

 

If he was honest with himself, Theo being his responsibility was pretty much the only argument he could come up with to explain his preoccupation with the bad boy chimera (he was not  _ obsessed _ , okay, thank you very much, Mason, just….curious). He knows his friends weren’t wrong, per se, about his fixation...he was just NOT going to admit that thinking about Theo occupied about 90% of his thoughts. Liam would literally ask Parrish to set him on fire and shoot him with wolfsbane arrow while throwing him out of a moving car before he ever admitted  _ that _ to anyone. 

 

“Don’t even try that ‘he’s my responsibility shit’”, Mason interrupts, causing Liam to stamp his foot in agitation, because once again, how rude. Corey looks away from the two with a small sigh as he and Mason refrain from pointing out Liam’s childish act.

 

“I’ve known you since we were toddlers, Li,” Mason continues, leaning his head back against the couch while he stares Liam down in the kitchen. “You’re terrible at being responsible. You’re always late, you’re always forgetting something, and you are seriously  _ the worst _ at taking care of pets. And plants.”   
  
“That’s not true! I’ve always been pretty responsible” Liam exclaims, giving his friend a betrayed look. Because, really, Liam was totally responsible. Totally. He was Scott’s first beta and the Alpha in charge...while Scott was away at college. He was the lacrosse captain...okay co-captain. He was late to school only once...this week. He even made dinner for himself last night! Granted, it was cereal but like...he was trying at least.  Whatever happened to ‘A’ for effort?

 

“Oh, always? Is that so? What about Mrs. Johnson’s hamster from sixth grade?” Mason questions, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Liam. And really...it was such a Theo look that Liam had to consciously stop himself from smiling because he was so done with thinking about the stupid chimera and his stupidly perfect face with his stupidly perfect muscles and...ugh. Focus, Liam. 

 

“MASON!” Liam gasps, returning to the living room to throw himself face-first onto the couch as he remembers what his friend was referring to, his glass of water long forgotten on the kitchen counter. “You promised you would never bring that up again.”   
  
“Uh...do I even want to know?” Corey asks, glancing wearily between his boyfriend and his friend as if they were an intense tennis match. Mason heaves (yet another) sigh, deciding that telling his boyfriend the Forbidden Story right now would be counterproductive to eliminating the situation at hand...aka Liam’s Awkward Theo Obsession (or LATO for short). 

 

“NO!” Liam shouts, sound muffled by the pillow his face is currently pressed against. 

 

Mason gives Corey a look Liam is unable to see, indicating that yes, Corey does want to know because it’s fucking hilarious, but sadly not relevant right now, so he will tell him later. Corey nods discreetly in understanding of the unspoken communication.

 

“Aren’t you curious, though? Liam asks, deciding that, yes, this conversation was regrettably not going away, so he might as well just take control of it before Mason divulges some other embarrassing secrets. Flipping over so he’s laying on his back, Liam presses on before his friends can say no. “What does he do when he’s not in school? Where is he living? Why is he suddenly wearing designer clothes, and who is he texting all the time during pack meetings?”

 

_ Why does he always seem to avoid me?  _ The thought hangs in the air, unspoken but clear. 

 

Liam sits up when he finishes talking to see Mason and Corey both staring blankly at him. Huh...guess they didn't care. But for Liam, the unanswered questions burn at his brain. He just needed to know, okay? Was that so wrong? 

 

“ You know, Liam, Theo is kind of like the Draco Malfoy to your Harry Potter,” Corey notes, proud he was able to include a “nerdy” reference after Mason made him marathon all eight movies over one single weekend.He turns to Mason, expecting to see a look of pride on his handsome face. Corey’s face scrunches in confusion when he’s nstead met with a look of horror.

 

“Oh, no Corey, it’s not quite the same-”

 

Liam, who had taken a brief minute to think over what Corey could possibly mean, realizes the chameleon chimera had given him an easy out.

 

“Yes!” Liam exclaims, harnessing his werewolf reflexes to fling himself off the couch, landing on his feet (okay...not quite. He might have had to tuck his body into a roll, but whatever, he’s not a fucking werecat. Or graceful like, Theo, who never did anything embarrassing..shit he was losing focus again.) 

 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Liam surveys his friends. Mason had his head in his hands and was shaking it back in forth in a silent “no”. Poor Corey continued to look between Mason and him, confused and now slightly concerned. Liam silently thanked the boy for his ingenious comparison and mentally maneuvers his name to the top of his Christmas list while aggressively scratching Mason’s name out with a bright red marker. 

 

“You are exactly right, Corey,” Liam starts, pacing up and down in front of the television, their video game long forgotten. “Theo is clearly Draco Malfoy, and like Draco Malfoy, he is obviously plotting something. And like Harry Potter, I have realized this before anyone else because my observation skills are astounding.” 

 

Liam ignores Mason’s snort as he accidentally stumbles on someone’s shoe in the middle of the room, catching himself before he falls. He was sure Corey had gone invisible at some point during his speech and planted the offending object there. Liam moves Corey’s name back down to the bottom of his Christmas list, stopping himself just shy of crossing it off until he has irrefutable proof of Corey’s crime. See, he could be mature  _ and  _ responsible. 

 

“And like in Harry Potter,” Liam continues, stopping his pacing to stand in front of Mason, slightly smirking at the resigned look on his face, “If Harry’s friends has listened to him the FIRST time he said Draco was up to something, hundreds of lives could have been saved.”

 

  
“That-”

  
  
“I’ll prove he’s up to something!” 

 

“Or you could just talk to him?” Masons asks, already knowing the answer. "Like a normal person?"

 

“He won’t tell me the truth. I’ll have to follow him and do some detective work.”

 

Corey gives Mason a guilty look.

 

“Sorry, Mase,” Corey whispers, gently patting their entwined hands with his free hand. Mason smiles at this boyfriend.

 

“It’s not your fault our dearest werewolf friend is an idiot, love.”

 

“Hey!” Liam exclaims, throwing himself back onto the couch to begin his plotting. He hears the sounds of the video game return, a clear indication their conversation is over.

 

"Can I have your Xbox when Theo murders you?" Masons asks after a moment.

 

Liam feels disappointed when Corey catches the pillow he flings towards Mason's head. 

 

Whatever, he'll show them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam tucks himself into bed later that night, mind full of ideas on how to get closer to Theo. First things first, he thinks, as he rolls over to pick his phone up from his nightstand. Liam opens his Instagram app, easily finding Theo’s page again and hits the “Follow” button. Liam smiles into the darkness, before rolling over and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo’s eyes scanned swifty across the cafeteria, skin prickling with the undeniable sensation that he was being watched. He took a small bite of his burger while he searched for the perpetrator, grateful he was lucky enough to grab a table close to the wall. Theo hated putting his back to other people, and the spot gave him a perfect view of everyone in the cafeteria.

 

It was hard to resist rolling his eyes when he found the culprit; Liam fucking Dunbar. Of course.

 

Lately, Liam’s behavior since the night at the hospital had been...confusing, to say the least.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mind addled by the pain he took from Gabe, Theo hadn’t even noticed he was shaking until Liam removed his jacket, sliding Theo’s arms into the sleeves before standing in front of him to button it up. Liam grabbed one of his sleeves and guided him through the hospital, first making sure Melissa removed all the bullets from their battered bodies. As she fussed over Liam, Theo excused himself to the restroom so no one could seem him take a few deep breaths, letting Liam’s smell momentarily bring his world back into focus.

 

Theo was fairly confident Liam drove his truck to the Alpha’s house, but he refuses to dwell on the thoughts of what could have happened to his baby in the hands of the beta….did Liam even have a license? Theo repressed a shudder.

 

After Scott saved the day yet again (seriously, was there anything this guy couldn’t do?), everyone gathered at the Alpha’s house in some sort of  impromptu fucked up celebration of survival. Mostly, the pack and their allies draped themselves over the McCall’s furniture and traded stories back and forth, catching each other up on what had occurred at the hospital and the school. Theo zoned out of the conversation, only truly focussing on what was being said when Scott described how Deucalion inspired him to claw his own eyes out. Stomach churning at the mere idea of his claws going anywhere his eyes, Theo tuned out the rest of the story. Instead, he trained his enhanced hearing on the steady _thumpthumpthump_ of Liam’s heart, allowing the sound to once again center him and gain back the control he so desperately needed.  

 

Needless to say, Theo doesn’t remember much after Scott finished his story. He knows he woke up at Scott’s house the next morning with his head on one arm of the couch, for once, too exhausted to dream of Tara ripping his heart out over and over again. He was tangled on the couch with Liam, whose head was using the other arm of the couch as a pillow, his bare feet tucked under Theo’s shoulder. Trying not to feel like a stalker, Theo took a brief moment to admire how peaceful the normally energetic boy looked while he slept, allowing a small smile to form on his lips.

 

Hearing noises in the kitchen, Theo carefully adjusted the sleeping beta in an effort to not wake him, removing the borrowed jacket and tucking it around Liam like a blanket. He slipped his shoes on and gave a small nod to Melissa when he passed her on his way out.

 

In the weeks following, he barely saw Liam at all. They’d occasionally pass each other in the halls after Theo re-enrolled, Liam seemingly going out of his way to avoid eye contact with him. Confused and slightly hurt by the brush off, Theo allowed himself twenty-four hours to wallow in self pity, before accepting that Liam was too embarrassed to be seen with him.

 

He understood. He truly did. Theo knew the importance of social standing to a highschooler. He attended more high schools than he could count on one hand during his time with the Dread Doctors. Sure, every school featured small differences among the student population, but all in all it was the same. Social standing was the key to survival. And Theo was more of an outsider than ever.

 

He knew other students whispered about him in the halls, rumors flying across campus about why he suddenly disappeared from school, only to come back months later like nothing happened. A few students recognized him after their brief time as hunters. Theo made it a rule to smile brightly when he passed them in the halls, mouth widening even more as their smell of fear tickled his nose. No student was brave enough to say anything to his face, so Theo just let the rumors circulate without his input.

 

He didn’t understand, however, why Liam broke his habit of avoiding Theo to growl at him yesterday morning when he entered the library behind Liam’s little Wannabe Murderer friend. He found the whole situation ironic, considering Theo had risked his life for Liam multiple times, but the beta gets defensive over the kid who beat the shit out of him in front of their peers? Some things were meant to be a mystery it seemed.

 

* * *

  

Besides, it’s not like Theo ever had a choice in coming back.

 

Mrs. Martin, a staunch supporter of continuing education even whilst the world was ending, all but bullied him into returning to Beacon Hills High to finish his senior year after Scott “accidentally” mentioned Theo had dropped out following “an unfortunate incident”. Theo, not familiar with adults bossing him around, protested heavily, assuring the woman he would obtain his GED as fast as possible. When that didn’t work, he pulled the “homeless” card, insisting to the woman it was impossible to return to school when he couldn’t even get a solid night of interrupted sleep each night. Like her daughter, Lydia, Theo should have known Principal Martin did not take “no” for an answer.  

 

Theo didn’t give a damn what anyone said, Lydia’s mom had some sort of supernatural ability, because she turned up everywhere he went; the public library, the grocery store, the preserve, and even the laundromat. Fuck, he’s like 99% sure he saw Mrs. Martin’s car in his rearview mirror on his “Weak Day" (also known as the day Theo drove to the Beacon Hills city line but was too fucking weak to abandon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the next horror that would undoubtedly strike). Theo could be bitter all he wanted, but he knew he would always protect the beta.

 

A day after he (wrongly) assumed he’d heard the last from the nagging woman, Theo was lounging in the back of his truck, parked at the edge of the preserve in darkness under a grove of trees, playing the stupid game on his phone Liam introduced him to on their trip to the zoo. His guard down, Theo didn’t hear someone approach the vehicle until it was too late.

 

Startled by the loud, angry roar behind him, Theo jumped up from the back of the truck, landing in a crouch as his fangs lengthened past his lips, claws elongated, and his eyes glowed golden in the darkness. Acting like his heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest, Theo growled at the intruder, stopping midway when he realized the person in front of him was none other than Derek Hale….who was suddenly bent over, hands on his knees, laughing his ass off.

 

Theo growled again, confused.

 

“What the fuck, Hale?” he bit out after getting his heart rate under control.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist the opportunity,” Derek chuckled, finally standing up straight as his laughter subsided.

 

“Yes, ha ha, very funny. You’re such a laugh,” Theo growled, mostly angry at himself for not maintaining control of his senses. Parking on the edge of the preserve, at the dead of night, and not knowing what was going on around him?...It was such a Liam move, Theo almost kicked himself. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Derek?”

 

“I have a proposition for you, Theo,” Derek said, suddenly looking around like he felt uncomfortable.

 

Theo found that interesting. Derek never looked ruffled. Sensing he could grab the upperhand in the conversation, Theo smirked at the older werewolf.

 

“I’m not sure what you’ve heard about me, Derek, but I’m not that kind of guy.”

 

He slowly took a step forward, leering at the man in front of him.

 

Theo trailed his eyes up and down Derek’s body, tongue peaking out just slightly to wet his lips.

 

“But I suppose,” he purred. “I could be persuaded. As long as we keep it our little secret.”

 

He added a wink for good measure.

 

It was hard maintaining a straight face as Derek’s face shifted from confusion to outright horror, mouth dropping in shock as he recoiled away. Theo managed, though, quirking an eyebrow in response while internally smirking at his comeback. He’d changed since Hell, definitely, but parts of Old Theo would always be with him.

 

“No, no, what?!!” Derek stammered, raising his hands up in defense as if he could somehow protect himself from the awkward situation he stumbled into.

 

Theo’s mask cracked, just ever so slightly, but enough for Derek to notice.

 

“You’re not my type,” Derek grumbled, glaring at the younger boy in front of him.  
 

“What, not tall and scrawny enough for you?” Theo quipped, hopping up into the back of his truck, patting the seat next to him.

 

Theo hadn’t spent much time around the older pack member, but after Derek broke his collarbone with a swift, unexpected punch after one pack meeting (revenge for killing Scott and manipulating Stiles, apparently), Theo found he enjoyed the man’s company. Mostly because he didn’t talk. Or ask questions.

 

“That is not the point,” Derek replied, taking a seat next to the chimera, breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

 

“I seem to have missed the point, Derek.”

 

“I can tell,” Derek snorted. “What I was referring to, Theo, was how I own an entire empty apartment building, and you need a place to stay.”

 

Theo, a master of manipulation, knew a trap when he saw one.

 

“The catch?” he asked, immediately squashing the hope building in his chest. The price would be high, he was sure.

 

“You go back to high school and finish your senior year,” Derek answered, head turning towards Theo to look him in the eye, expression completely serious.

 

Theo scoffed.

 

Mrs. Martin was even more persistent than he originally thought. He had to give her credit, even if it was fucking annoying.

 

“Seriously, man?” he snorted. “Didn’t take you for the type to do someone’s dirty work.”

 

Derek lifted his right arm, slowly bringing it up to Theo’s shoulder in what Theo assumed must be some type of awkward Cave Wolfman gesture of comfort.

 

He, of course, did not expect to be pushed off the truck.

 

“Why is Scott McCall an angel, but his pack members are demons in disguise?” Theo grumbled, picking himself up off the ground and dusting the dirt off his clothes.

 

“Someone has to do the dirty work,” Derek laughed, jumping down from the truck and walking towards Theo.

 

Theo stood up straighter, shoulders back, and refused to let Derek intimate him.

 

“I see where I went wrong as an Alpha, then,” Theo replied, senses on high alert, but Derek seemed relaxed as he moved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

“You and me both,” Derek said. “If you accept the offer, Principal Martin will hand you the keys next Monday when you start. The twenty-eighth floor is yours, rent free, and all you have to do is furnish it.”

 

“And what about you?” Theo asked, genuinely curious. Could he handle seeing Derek Hale all the time? Would they make awkward small talk while they checked the mail? Jesus, the whole thing seemed...awkward. At least Derek seemed like someone who would mind his own business.

 

“Just make sure no one trashes the building, and you’ll only see me when I come back into town to bring updates on what’s going around at the other Nemetons.”

* * *

  
So, a week after the war ended, Theo found himself standing in front of his second version of hell; high school.

 

While they were in school, Theo barely existed. At least to Liam.

 

Weekly pack meetings were a different story.

 

At pack meetings, Liam would, without fail, situate himself near Theo, never quite touching but always a little closer than what could be considered normal. Liam never asked or said he wanted to be partnered with him on scouting missions, but it was some sort of unspoken truce they developed since the Ghost Riders. They worked well together.

 

It was known.

 

But last night, something changed.

 

Buried deep in the nest of his blankets and pillows, Theo almost missed the bright light of his screen illuminating the darkness of his bedroom. He debated for less than a second on ignoring the notification, concern outweighing his need for sleep. Reaching for the phone to see what new terror roamed the streets of Beacon Hills, Theo barely caught his phone in time before it dropped painfully onto his face.

 

It wasn’t a text or a notification for a missed call. It was an alert from Instagram that he had a new follower….Liam. Intrigued, Theo unlocked his phone and navigated to the beta’s personal page. Most of the pictures were lacrosse related or posts of what music he was currently listening to, except the newest one. The latest picture was uploaded two hours ago with the caption, “ #tbt to summer skate sessions.”

 

 

Theo threw his phone across the room, unable to handle the site of a shirtless Liam in a pair of tight sweatpants, performing a trick on his skateboard. Knowing he was being ridiculous, but still unable to resist, Theo shifted to his golden werewolf eyes, scanning around the room to confirm he was alone.

 

Satisfied no pack members were lurking in the shadows and his phone made a safe landing somewhere in the pile of clothes he hadn’t put away yet, Theo snuggled back into the nest his bed had turned it to, deciding the issue was best handled tomorrow with a clear head.

 

Theo wasn’t sure if he should be proud at his self restraint or embarrassed because he only lasted six hours before following Liam back.

 

At least he didn’t like the picture.

 

He had some amount of pride, after all. 

* * *

The beta stared him down from where he sat a few tables down with his friends, the Human, The Other Chimera, the Ex-Hunter, and Scott 2.0, the latter who was some orphaned werewolf Scott was trying to raise while still going to college. Theo never bothered to learn his name.

 

Theo absolutely refused to be intimidated by the younger boy’s stare, raising his eyebrow in a silent challenge while taking another bite of his burger to show the little beta he was unaffected by him. Liam drew his eyebrows together, a scowl forming on his face, but the stubborn boy remained silent.

 

“What?” Theo growls, looking down to his tray while he internally berated himself for breaking the staring contest. He was getting weak in his old age.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Theo barely refrained from jumping when a pile of books was slammed onto his table.

 

Theo doesn't need his werewolf senses to know Liam was the one who sat down. 

 

“I’m honored you’ve decided to grace me with your presence, Dunbar, but I’m not exactly in the mood to chit-chat,” Theo drawls, using his best “Go the Fuck Away ” voice. Liam could fuck right off with his erratic behavior and confusing signals. Theo was too good for that.

 

Sort of.

 

Yeah... not really.

 

He was high-end trash at least. Designer. He might be a cheap, knock-off of a werewolf, but he had some class.

 

Liam couldn't afford his level of trash.

 

“Okay,” Liam says, opening the textbook on the top of the pile, beginning to read as if nothing unusual was going on.

 

Theo finishes eating in silence, annoyed the beta still hasn’t spoken. He debates how to play this new turn of events... break the silence and suffer the wound to his pride? Or refuse to break and stew in thoughts of what Liam's game was?

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Theo asks, unable to stand the silence, pride be damned.

 

“No need to catch an attitude,” Liam snaps, and Theo smirks, satisfied to finally get a reaction out of the boy. “Maybe I just want to eat lunch with you.”  
  
  
“You’ve ignored me at school for two months now, Dunbar, I’m not buying that bullshit. What. Do. You. Want?”

  
Liam glares at him, eyes moving down to read the sides of the books piled next to Theo’s lunch tray while he thinks about his answer. Theo checks the time, noticing he has five minutes before he needs to leave for his next class. Impatient, he gives Liam’s left shin a good kick under the table.

 

“What the fuck, Theo?” Liam cries, reaching his hand under the table to soothe his aching shin. “I need your help, okay, damn, did you have to kick me?”

 

Theo smiles. “Yes, since it got me an answer. And, Little Wolf, my answer is... no.”

 

“You don’t even know what I need help with,” Liam pouts, and Theo feels his eyes trailing to the pursed lips. He needs to stay strong. He’s not some boy toy Liam can only talk to when he needs something. Focusing his eyes on a random spot on Liam’s forehead to help keep his thoughts clear, Theo stands up from the table, gathering his books into his backpack.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to help.” Theo answers. “Go ask one of your actual _friends_ for help.”

 

“I thought I was,” Liam replies, softly, looking away as he spoke. “Mrs. Finch expects me to be as good as Scott, and Mason isn’t as good at biology as you are.” Liam cringes slightly at the end, as if bad mouthing his friend physically hurts him.

“I’m not your friend only when it’s convenient for you, Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Liam
> 
> Comments and critiques always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Liam woke the next morning to his alarm blaring from his phone, the sound of Kesha’s _Tik Tok_ echoing through the silent house. Liam always meant to change the tune back to something less...embarrassing, but the song pumped him up in the morning (Not that he’d ever admit that to Mason, of course, who one night last week asked to use his phone to call Corey and ended up changing random shit on his phone. He was still trying to figure out if Kira was Xena Warrior Princess or Brienne of Tarth).

 

Groaning as he rolled over to quiet the offensive noise, he cracked an eye open to check his messages, unwilling to leave the comfort of his bed just yet. Momentarily forgetting the night before, Liam smiled as he saw that Theo had followed him back on Instagram.

 

Step 1 in his Master Plan was complete, he thought giddily, choosing to ignore the fact he only had figured out one step so far. Getting close to Theo would be a challenge, but Liam was both stubborn as fuck and committed to solving the mystery.

 

Locking his phone and setting it back down on his nightstand, Liam left the safety of his bed and began getting ready for school, slipping into a pair of basketball shorts and a tight gym tank top.

 

As Beacon Hills finally returned to some semblance of normal, Liam started each school day with a 30 minute weight lifting session with the lacrosse team. Coach insisted they were at the prime time in their lives to add muscle to their “pathetically, scrawny, weak frames,” so he enforced an early morning training session. Although he hated getting up early, Liam loved the feeling of his muscles burning, the pain reducing the anger constantly humming beneath his skin.

 

And if he asked one of his teammates to take a picture of his post-workout arm pump...well….they had no room to judge him.

 

  
  
After posting the picture, Liam rushed through the locker room, showering in a record 2.5 minutes, dressing, and sprinting down the hall to his first period, crashing through the door just as the bell rang.

 

“He followed me back,” he says smugly to Mason, plopping down in the seat next to him.

 

“Oh wow, congrats man,” Mason laughs. “You’re practically best friends now.”

 

Liam glares at him, turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

 

With the first part of the morning passing uneventfully with no Theo sightings, Liam started to feel antsy. He wasn’t patient, and he needed to actually interact with Theo if he had any hopes of figuring out what the older boy was up to. Knowing the chimera had study hall third period, Liam grabbed a hall pass from his history teacher and headed towards the library, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure there weren’t any faculty members following him. Apparently having a shitty attendance record meant school officials did not give you the benefit of the doubt when you claimed there was a basilisk in the closest bathroom.  

 

Which was excessively unfair since this was Beacon Hills after all.

 

When a quick search through the library garnered no results, Liam kicked the wall in frustration.

 

How dare Theo skip school on Day 1 of his Master Plan, Liam thought bitterly to himself, beginning the long trek back to his classroom despite the pain in his left foot. Had Corey given the other chimera a heads up? Like, “Hey, Liam is going to start stalking you to figure out what heinous crime you’re about to commit, might wanna lay low for a bit.”

 

Liam scoffs. He would have to keep an extra eye on Corey.  

 

Loyalty is so rare these days.

 

Steps away from turning the last corner to reach his classroom, Liam stops short as he recognizes a familiar voice saying a different, but even more familiar, name.

 

“You and I both know you don’t need the extra credit, Theo,” Mrs. Finch says. “Why have you been spending your study hall in here for the last few months instead of the library with your peers?”

 

Grateful for his enhanced werewolf senses, Liam ducks into a nearby storage closet to avoid being seen by anyone roaming the halls or glancing out the small windows in the classroom door.

 

“Aw, Mrs. Finch, I’m wounded,” he hears Theo reply. Liam can practically hear the charm oozing from his voice, but also detects a hint of confusion. “It sounds like you don’t enjoy my company anymore.”

 

It’s a testament to his level of control that he can resist rolling his eyes. What a smug asshole.

 

“Did Scott put you up to this?” Mrs. Finch softly asks.

 

For such a smart lady, Liam wonders why she’d even ask such a dumb question. As if Theo would take orders from Scott?

 

“Do you really think I’d do anything Scott asked?” Theo snorts, and Liam finds himself nodding his head in agreement. What a preposterous thought.

 

“Don’t you, though?” Mrs. Finch retorts, and whoa, what? What does Scott ask Theo to do?

 

Liam knows eavesdropping is wrong, but who would pass up this opportunity? Liam flips over a nearby bucket and lowers himself onto it, astonished at his luck. What are the chances he’s in the hallway at the same time this (weird) conversation is occurring?

 

He wishes he brought a snack with him.

 

“That’s different,” Theo answers, surprising Liam by not denying it. Since when did Theo actually give straight answers? “I do it because I want to, not because someone tells me to.”

 

“Ok, that’s fair. But you still haven’t answered my original question,” Mrs. Finch notes.

 

Liam hears what sounds like a rustling of papers and then a marker making a few quick strokes. He cringes, knowing she’s most likely grading their tests from the day before. Gee, something to look forward to next period.  

 

“I seem to have forgotten what that was,” Theo replies, jostling Liam from his thoughts. “Probably because it isn’t relevant.”

 

Ah, yes, a classic Theo answer. What a fucking douche.

 

“Theodore.”

 

Liam smirks at her tone, curious to see how Theo is going to react to an authority figure. He wiggles a bit on his bucket seat to get more comfortable, leaning his head back against the wall.  
  
“Jesus, woman, don’t call me that. Maybe I just really like science. And hate libraries. Shouldn’t you be encouraging me to embrace my intellect and all that new age teacher bullshit instead of questioning my motives?”

 

Liam can barely contain his gasp. He would never talk to a teacher like that! Even Mrs. Finch, who he had mixed feelings towards. Liam took a deep breath in an attempt to lower his heart rate. He’d be pissed if he got caught spying because he couldn’t contain his excitement at the idea of witnessing Theo getting a wicked scolding from a teacher.

 

“Are you being bullied?” Mrs. Finch asks, pushing her chair back as she moves closer to Theo.

 

What the fuck…..that certainly was not what he was expecting.

 

Theo’s bark of laughter startles him, apparently also not prepared for Mrs. Finch’s line of questioning.

 

When was the last time Liam heard the boy laugh? And why the fuck does Mrs. Finch sound so concerned about Theo getting picked on? Where was she when he was getting his own ass beat? Oh yeah...watching.

 

Liam had to bite back a growl. His anger at the injustice wasn’t worth giving away his position, though, so he closes his eyes in an attempt to refocus.

 

The sun. The moon. The truth. The sun. The moon. The truth.

 

“I don’t think my peers have the balls to say anything to my face, period, let alone attempt to pick on me.”

 

And yeah, that was probably fair, Liam thinks. Theo wasn’t disliked, per se, but other students were still wary of anyone supernatural since the Anuk-itae. Liam was exceptionally grateful for Mason, Corey, Alec, and even Nolan.

 

“Are you lonely, then?” Mrs. Finch questions, and like, Jesus, since when was she close enough to Theo to ask him these kinds of questions?

 

He hears the sound of a stool scraping against the floor and guesses she’s taken a seat next to him.

 

Liam felt a heat rise in his chest, one he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Jealousy.

 

“Aren’t you?” Theo retorts, and though he can’t see into the classroom, Liam can clearly picture Theo sitting at his lab station, one eyebrow raised in a challenge as he glares at their teacher.

 

“This isn’t about me, Theo, it’s about you. Have you made any new friends recently?”

 

Liam frowns. Did Theo have friends? He had been texting a lot at pack meetings. Was it to Mrs. Finch or someone else?

 

Liam feels the heat rise in his chest again, causing his frown to deepen. Could werewolves get heartburn? He’d have to ask Deaton.

 

“I don’t need friends,” Theo sneers. Liam’s too lazy to open his eyes, so he just rolls them internally.

 

“Everyone needs friends, Theo,” Mrs. Finch states. “Companionship. Someone to share their life with. Someone to talk to when things get bad. It’s human nature.”

 

Yes, Liam finds himself nodding to what Mrs. Finch was saying. Theo needs friends just like everyone else. Liam could be his friend. Friends tell each other things… like what evil scheme they’re plotting.

 

Liam mentally added “Step 2: Befriend Theo in person” to his Master Plan.

 

“I’m not a human, Mrs. Finch,” Theo mumbles. “I’m a science experiment. A monster. My entire purpose in life is to take life away from others. I am not made for friendship.”

 

Liam felt his mouth drop in shock, Did Theo truly think that about himself or was he putting on a show? Liam really wished he could see the chimera’s face at the moment.  

 

“No, Theo, you’re a human who has made monstrous mistakes. But life isn’t black and white. Just because you did something terrible, doesn’t mean you can’t ever do anything good. And just because someone has done something good, it doesn’t mean they’re incapable of doing something evil.”

 

“So you’ve known all along why I’m here, then.” Liam has to strain his werewolf senses to pick up on the whisper, Theo’s flat tone take the sentence from a question to a statement.

 

“Yes, Theo, but I want to hear you say it.”

 

And Liam can’t help but hope he does say it because he’s really fucking confused about what is happening right now.

 

“Do we really have to do this?” Theo challenges, and Liam hears the _taptaptap_ of a pencil hitting the desk, a sign Theo is nervous.

 

Liam didn’t know Theo could get nervous. Liam also doesn’t know how he knows that’s a sign Theo is nervous. He feels a headache forming.

 

“Talk about feelings? Yes, Theo, we do.”

 

And wow, does she have a death wish? Everyone knows Theo doesn’t “do” feelings. It’s just... _known_.

 

He can’t help but feel bitter, though, that Mrs. Finch has suddenly grown a backbone when it comes to student/teacher interactions. If only she had that same relentlessness when Liam needed her.

 

“Why?” Theo asks, drawing Liam back to their conversation.

 

God damnit, Theo! He needs answers and wishes Theo would stop being so obstinate. He wishes Mason were here. He’d know what was going on.

  
  
“You know,” Mrs. Finch sighs, “If you put as much effort into being social as you do being stubborn, I think you’d have a legitimate shot at being the most popular student at Beacon Hills.”

 

Liam wholeheartedly agrees.

 

The pencil tapping stops, indicating to Liam that Theo feels like he’s in control again.

 

“Someone new followed me on Instagram, and I have more followers than people I follow. Isn’t that the new version of being popular?”

 

Liam would have to somehow discreetly inform Theo that you don’t talk about social media with teachers. It was just...wrong.

 

He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket, fingers navigating to Theo’s Instagram page like they have a million times before.

 

Which they haven’t. His muscle memory is just that good, okay?

 

He’s slightly ashamed of his social media stalking skills, not noticing until now that Theo only follows a handful of people; two professional skateboarders, Bill Nye (wow what a fucking nerd), and… Liam.

 

“And I have a job,” Theo smugly adds as Liam slides his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten that fourth serving of Chinese food last night.

 

Wait, what, did Theo say he had a job? Since when?! That would explain the new clothes and fancy ass phone, Liam thinks to himself. Interesting...

 

“Being social on the internet doesn’t count if you don’t interact with people face to face, and you _know_ how I feel about your line of work.”

 

Jesus, what does Theo do for work that could warrant that tone?!

 

“You told me to join it!” Theo cries. “If I remember correctly, your exact words were, ‘People who don’t use at least one form of social media seem like they’re hiding something.’ Besides, you’re just jealous because I make more money in one week than you do in a month.”

 

Liam can only think of one job that does not require at least a high school degree, makes thousands of dollars, and warrants that “I’m Very Disappointed in You, I Know You Can Do Better” tone.

 

There’s no way Theo would do _that_ , though, right?

 

“Yes, well, Quinn liked using it a lot. It helped her connect with other young people who shared her infatuation with reading,” Mrs. Finch answers, footsteps echoing as she seemingly ignores Theo’s jab at her job and returns to her desk. “Maybe you need a hobby. But one that involves interacting with other people.”

 

Liam pictures Theo knitting with a bunch of old ladies, and he has to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from busting out laughing.

 

“I will find a hobby if it means we can stop having this conversation,” Theo snarks back, the sound of the pencil tapping starting again.

 

“You better find one in a hurry, then,” Mrs. Finch says, “I’ll expect a status report the next time I see you in my classroom.”

 

“You’ll see me seventh period…” Theo trails off, for once sounding concerned.

 

“Better get a move on it, then. I’m sure Coach Finstock would love to have you on the -”

 

“No. Literally, anything but lacrosse,” Theo answers quickly before Mrs. Finch can finish her sentence.

 

Liam actually feels a bit hurt by that. What was wrong with lacrosse?

 

He pictures Theo participating in scrimmages with the team, shirtless because he’s always the captain for the Skins team in Skins vs Shirts. He pictures Theo meeting them at the gym in the morning, spotting Liam as he tries to break his own squat PR. He pictures Theo hugging him after Liam scores the winning shot in the championship, effortlessly hoisting him onto his shoulders as the team chants, “Dunbar Is Our King”…..

 

Yeah, no, he can’t really see Theo and lacrosse as a thing.

 

“There’s the Science Club?” Mrs. Finch says, making the idea sound like a question as if she’s unsure how Theo would react.

 

“Too many people, plus they’re all idiots,” Theo scoffs. “And what kind of science club doesn’t allow you to blow things up?”

 

Liam didn’t know they had a science club, but he agrees with Theo’s consensus. The best part of science was making things explode.

 

“Okay, one-on-one tutoring?”

 

“Good luck finding someone who will willingly tutor with me,” Theo replies, and Liam frowns, hearing some bitterness in his tone.

 

“I can think of one person, Theo. But you’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

 

“Or what?” Theo challenges, and Liam holds his breath in anticipation. What could she do if he refused? And...why does she care to begin with?

 

“I’ll be sure the library has an open seat for you during study hall tomorrow.”

 

And wow. Liam blinks in confusion. He didn’t know what he was expecting but that just seems anticlimactic.

 

“Seriously?” Theo asks, and Liam recoils at the amount of anger lacing his voice. “You’re not my mom, Mrs. Finch, you can’t force me to be a ‘real boy’.”

 

“And you’re not my son, Theodore.” She says it calmly, but with a sense of sadness, like she wishes Theo could be her son.

 

Liam genuinely feels like he’s missing something here. Are investigations supposed to just raise more questions? He wonders if he could ask the Sheriff about it.

 

They sit in silence for several moments, Theo’s anger practically wafting through the floorboards, suffocating him from his perch on the bucket. Liam’s all but holding his breath to hear what Theo would say next.

 

But Mrs.Finch speaks before he can.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want what’s best for you, Theo. You deserve happiness. You deserve to have friends. To feel loved, to experience life’s greatest joys and heartbreaks.”  
  
  
“I’ve experienced some heartbreak already. Literally. I don’t deserve-”

 

“Stop,” Mrs. Finch commands, the intensity of her tone causing Theo to audibly snap his mouth shut. “Yes, you’ve made mistakes. But I know you’ve begun atoning for them, too. From the second you walked in here asking for extra credit, I knew it wasn’t just because you were lonely. Or seeking refuge from the library that constantly reminds you of your crimes. You knew I needed company, and it takes someone with a heart to not only see that in another person, but to do something about it.”

 

The bell rings, startling Liam so badly he falls off his seat and cutting off any reply from Theo. Liam bolts from the storage closet before either Theo or Mrs. Finch could catch him eavesdropping. He hides in the boy’s locker room for a few minutes, thoughts whirling through his head about what he overheard as his heart pounds through his chest.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he unlocks it to see a text from Mason asking him if he’s okay and informing him that he grabbed his backpack for him.

 

“Thanks, yes i’m good, just had a stomach ache. See you in Bio in just a min,” he types back.

 

“And I think Theo is a prostitute,” he adds, returning his phone to his pocket and heading back down the hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter grew wayyy longer than anticipated, but hope you guys like it!
> 
> And yes, Mrs. Finch ships it.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam glides through Mrs. Finch’s classroom door, careful to avoid eye contact with the teacher, afraid she would see his face and immediately know he eavesdropped on her private conversation with Theo. Although their class did not have assigned lab stations, Mason and Liam tended to choose a table in the middle of the room, but upon receiving Liam’s outlandish text, Mason had claimed the back table as their own for the day.

 

“Explain,” Mason demands, as Liam scoots his stool back.

 

Tossing his backpack under the table, Liam folds his arms onto the table, laying his head down as he takes a deep breath, trying to refocus.

 

“I can’t, not here,” Liam moans, sound muffled by the tabletop.

 

“Liam Andrew Dunbar, you cannot claim Theo is a prostitute without any sort of further explanation,” Mason yell whispers, placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder and shaking it.

 

“Shhhh!” Liam cries, immediately lifting his head to see if Mrs. Finch was paying attention to them. She had her back to them as she wrote today’s assignment on the board, but paused as a strong cough wracked her body. Liam frowns, wondering if the wolfsbane powder he laced the erasers with could still be effective several months later.

 

“I promise I’ll tell you the story,” Liam swears, turning to face his best friend so he could see the seriousness in his expression. “Just not while we’re at school.”

 

Mason rolls his eyes.

 

“Then the next time you have some insane half- gossip, I’m going to ask you to refrain from telling me about it until you can tell me the full story,” Mason says, digging through his backpack to find a pen.

 

“Deal,” Liam smiles, turning his head towards the front of the room. He stares at the board, pen in hand over his notebook, creating the illusion of the perfect student ready to take notes. Reality… much different.

 

 _Would Theo really sell his body for money? Was that how he was affording his new, name brand wardrobe and newly released electronics?_ It made sense, if Liam was being honest with himself. Theo was still in high school, and Beacon Hills was well known for hiring students in an effort to “build a better community” (also code for “We hire young students so we can pay them minimum wage and refuse to give them benefits, because money). Most other high school kids who worked, however, didn’t need the kind of money the chimera would. They had parents to help pay rent, buy clothes and food, and pay utilities. Liam scowls as he senses an unfamiliar feeling blossoming up...shame.

 

Did Scott know? Would he help Theo if he did?

 

Liam refocuses his attention on the lecture, smiling internally when he sees Mrs. Finch is once again writing on the board, this time drawing a diagram of...oh god, what the fuck is that? He squints a bit, head turning towards the side as he peeks at the notes of the girl in front of him. She titled the lecture, “Meiosis and Mitosis”. Liam swiftly jots the same information down onto his paper, satisfied by his amount of participation for the present moment, and once again removes his phone from his pocket.

 

 _“Where does Theo work?”_ he texts Scott, glancing up briefly to confirm Mrs. Finch is still writing on the board.

 

 _“No idea, bud, sorry. Is something wrong?”_ Scott writes back almost instantly, causing Liam to smile. He loved his Alpha and missed him fiercely.

 

“Phones away, Liam,” Mrs. Finch directs, and Liam drops his phone in surprise, leaning off his stool to catch the device an inch before it hits the ground. As he rights himself, Liam’s notices she’s still facing away from him, chalk in hand as she adds more to her diagram of fuckery. Liam glares, knowing any other teacher would be unaware of his rule breaking.

 

“Sorry, family issue,” Liam replies, knowing his heart rate won’t increase, because technically it wasn’t a lie. They may not be blood related, but any issue involving Scott or his pack was considered a family issue in his mind.

 

Mrs. Finch resumes her lecture, and Liam doesn’t bother to listen since he’s been lost since oh like...three months ago when the semester started. He’s unsure what possessed him to enroll in the class in the first place, but the look of pride his mother gave him when he showed her his schedule was the only thing keeping him there.

 

After what seemed like eternity, the bell finally rang, and Liam scoops his books into his backpack, shouldering the bag as he moved into the hall to wait for Mason, who of course, had a question for their teacher.

 

Watching his peers walk by as he leans unnoticed against the wall, Liam spots Theo (or more accurately, the top of his black beanie) entering the lunchroom alone. Liam knows automatically it’s Theo, because every other student gets yelled at for breaking dress code by wearing any type of hat, but for some _curious_ reason, Theo gets left alone. Liam vaguely wonders if the staff is fearful of the chimera, too.

 

Deciding now would be the perfect time to enact Step 2 of his Master Plan, Liam all but saunters to the cafeteria, accidentally forgetting he was waiting for Mason .

 

By the time he’s exits the lunchline, tray laden with greasy, unappetizing food, Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Alec are seated at their usual table. Liam scans the crowded cafeteria, eyes sweeping back and forth as he makes his way to their table, lips turning downwards as he’s unable to locate Theo. He takes his seat next to Mason, shutting his eyes briefly as he listens for the familiar _thumpthumpthump_ of Theo’s heartbeat. Pinpointing the sound almost directly in front of him but a few tables away, Liam locates Theo at one of the tables along the wall, the boy staring down at a book as he eats his burger, all but blending into his surroundings.

 

Within seconds, Theo’s glancing up as if he can sense eyes on him. He surveys the room, and Liam knows he should look away before he gets caught. Before he can make a decision, Theo’s eyes lock with Liam’s, and wow, have they always been so green? Liam mentally kicks himself, because what the fuck kind of thought is that?

 

They just remind me of Harry Potter’s eyes, Liam nods to himself, content with his conclusion.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Liam doesn’t realize until over a minute has passed that he’s still staring at Theo, and wow, why is he so awkward today? Corey was in the seat next to Mason, and if Liam leans back and stretches just a bit, maybe Corey will take a hint and make them disappear? Or like...lend him his powers for the day? Liam would be cool with a powers swap, feeling guilty for making Corey ever doubt he was useful in the pack. Liam would sell a kidney for invisibility right now.

 

Theo raises an eyebrow in what look like a challenge, immediately causing the anger beneath his skin to hum louder as it attempts to make its way to the surface. Previous embarrassment forgotten, Liam remains silent as a scowl crosses his face.

 

“What?” Theo growls, eyes moving back down to his tray as he breaks the eye contact. Liam initially feels smug, because everyone knows it’s a sign of weakness to be the first one to look away, and Theo loathes showing weakness.

 

But that tone of voice he just used? Fuck, no.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Liam says to his friends, ignoring their questions as he throws his backpack over one shoulder, grabbing his textbooks with one hand and lunch tray in the other. Dodging other students as they head to their own tables, Liam plows his way through the cafeteria, coming to a stop at Theo’s table.

 

The older chimera doesn’t acknowledge Liam’s presence, which, how fucking rude, so Liam “accidentally” slams his books down on the table, outwardly smirking at Theo’s slight jump.

 

Theo still doesn’t look up from his tray, and Liam’s smirk drops as he remembers he actually has no idea what to do next. They’ve never really interacted outside of pack business, and he’s unsure how to “break the ice” so to speak. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, really, but Theo speaks first.

 

“I’m honored you’ve decided to grace me with your presence, Dunbar, but I’m not exactly in the mood to chit-chat,” Theo drawls, and Liam recognizes he’s using his “Go the Fuck Away ” voice.

 

Liam snaps his mouth shut, relieved Theo’s sassy comment prevented his own word vomit from spilling forth.

 

Liam sits down anyways, because he didn’t come this far just to go back to his own table, metaphorical tail between his legs.

 

Besides, since when has he let himself be intimidated by Theo?

 

“Okay,” he answers, idly opening his history textbook, pretending to review the chapter reading from the night before as their silence lengthens.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Theo snaps, igniting a small fire of rage within Liam. He can’t help but find it upsetting to be on the other side of their arguments. Usually it’s Liam doing the angry, hostile sassing, and Theo is the smug, pretentious asshole who just laughs about it all.

 

What did he do to deserve _this_ version of Theo?

 

Oh my god, does Theo know Liam overheard him talking to Mrs. Finch? Liam shudders at the idea, starting to wonder if Mason’s prediction of him getting murdered was going to come true.

 

Should he write a will?

 

Nah, Liam decides moments later. Too much effort. He’d be more concerned if the comment came from their resident Queen of Death, Lydia. He vows to text her later to see how she’s doing...and possibly see if she has any inclination of his impending doom.

 

“No need to catch an attitude,” Liam snaps back, and Theo has the audacity to smirk back, pissing the beta off even more. “Maybe I just want to eat lunch with you.”

 

Good answer, Dunbar, he mentally congratulates himself. He’d like to see Theo try arguing with that!

 

“You’ve ignored me at school for two months now, Dunbar, I’m not buying that bullshit. What. Do. You. Want?”

 

Holy shit, is that what this sudden animosity is about? Because they don’t talk at school? Theo’s always been...well, a douche towards him, but it was always more in a teasing sense. It was just their thing. They were assholes to each other, they punched each other, but at the end of the day, they still had each other’s backs.

 

He bites back his initial reaction; denial. He wasn’t ignoring Theo, because ignoring someone meant you cared enough about them to want to decisively ignore them. And Liam didn’t give a rats ass about Theo.

 

 _You’re a liar,_ his conscious claims, and damn, why did it always have to sound like Mason? _Remember his first day back?_

 

Liam inwardly cringes, eyes staring unfocused at Theo’s pile of textbooks, reliving the memory as if he fell into a Pensieve.

 

On Theo’s first day, Liam was having the Monday-est of Mondays, like 10/10, worst day ever  As he was getting ready for bed the night before, he suddenly remembered that he had an AP Biology test the next day and stayed up until 4am, cramming. Too tired to even move from his desk chair to the bed, Liam had forgotten to plug his phone into the charger, waking up two hours later than usual because his phone died overnight, taking his alarm with it.

Liam skipped breakfast, showering, and brushing his teeth, foregoing personal hygiene in an attempt to avoid the wrath of Principal Martin. Coach Finstock had told him last week he’d be unable to play in the next lacrosse game if he was late to first period again.

 

Liam ran the entire distance to school, legs and lungs burning as he pushed himself to the limit. By the time he was skidding to a stop in front of his first period, he was hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to suck as much oxygen into his poor lungs, sweat dripping from his hair onto the floor.

 

Opening the door as quietly as possible,  he stumbled into the class, avoiding the eyes of his disapproving teacher, and made his way to his seat, only stopping upon realizing somebody was in it.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Dunbar, oh, about an hour or so late,” his teacher remarked, sarcasm evident in her voice. As he turned to face her, Liam noticed he didn’t recognize most of the people in the class. Stomach dropping in horror at his mistake, he bolted from the room, heading across campus in the direction of his second period class.

 

Turning the corner, Liam almost tripped over his own feet as his brain catches up with his eyes. Because there in front of him was the lady he was attempting to evade, and the one person he never thought he’d see again at Beacon Hills High; Theo. The two were facing each other, giving Liam a side view of their profiles. Mrs. Martin was talking animatedly, using her hands to convey her point, as Theo appeared to listen, arms crossed, face remaining a blank mask.

 

Frozen in place, Liam could do nothing but gawk at his (former?) enemy. Theo was wearing form-fitting jeans, paired with a soft looking blue shirt and his usual leather jacket, hair slightly geld to give it a fluffy, but styled appearance.

 

 _He can’t see me like this_ , Liam thought to himself, panicking, knowing he looked (and probably smelled) like he’s a homeless trainwreck who lives in the sewers and only eats onions for breakfast. Theo would never let him live it down.

 

Just as he’s about to hightail it out of there, second period be damned, Mrs. Martin turns towards him, disapproval clear on her face as she catches sight of him.

 

“What are you doing out of class, Liam?” she asks, causing Theo to turn, facing him but just a step behind the principal.

 

 _This is what a deer caught in headlights must feel like_ , he thinks to himself, a small squeak escaping his lips.

 

At the time, all he could think was _runrunrun,_ but as he relives the memory, Liam notices some other details he previously missed. Like how when Theo spotted him, his lips turned upwards in a small, genuine smile meant only for the two of them. Or how he raised his hand slightly, as if to wave. Or the hurt, crestfallen look that flashed across his wave for a brief second as Liam continued to silently gape at him.  

 

And what did Liam do? He ran away, like the coward he was, using Coach’s office as his hiding spot until AP Biology. The worst part? His test was on Tuesday, giving him an extra day to study.

 

He’s forcefully broken out of his reverie by a sharp kick to his shin, pain radiating through his body.

 

“What the fuck, Theo?” Liam cries, reaching his hand under the table to soothe his aching shin. “I need your help, okay, damn, did you have to kick me?”

 

He’s going to talk to Mason before he writes Step 3 of his Master Plan, because clearly he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

 

 _Fake it til you make it,_ he chants to himself.   
  
  
Theo smiles. “Yes, since it got me an answer. And, Little Wolf, my answer is... no.”

 

Liam wonders where the nickname suddenly came from. He wants to be annoyed by it, but even though Theo’s being a brat, he said _Little Wolf_ so….fondly, that it gave Liam butterflies.

 

Or maybe he just has gas? Ugh, he’s never eating Chinese food again.  
  
  
“You don’t even know what I need help with,” Liam pouts, and laughs inside because he has no idea what he needs help with, either. But then Liam recognizes one of the books in Theo’s pile as their AP Biology text, and a plan begins to form.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to help.” Theo answers. “Go ask one of your actual _friends_ for help.”   


Okay, that stings a bit, Liam acknowledges to himself, plowing on despite the adversity. He's strong willed, okay? If Theo wanted to play the emotionally manipulative game, well, so could he.

 

The older boy stands up, gathering his books into his bag, and Liam knows he isn’t about to win this conversation if he doesn’t do something drastic.

 

“I thought I was,” Liam replies, softly, looking away as he spoke, surprising himself as he hears his heartbeat remain steady. Since when has he considered Theo to be a friend? “Mrs. Finch expects me to be as good as Scott, and Mason isn’t as good at biology as you are.” Liam cringes slightly at the end, because Mason would be so offended if he heard those words come from Liam’s lips.  
  
  
“I’m not your friend only when it’s convenient for you, Liam,” Theo snaps, grabbing his tray off the table, roughly dumping the items into the trashcan and slamming the empty tray onto the shelf above the bin..

 

Liam sits rooted to the spot for several breaths, eyes blinking dazedly as he wonders what the fuck he’s gotten himself into. He reflects back to the conversation he overheard between Mrs. Finch and Theo. Theo seem to ostracize himself from his peers, always eating alone and apparently spending his study hall (aka social hour) with his teacher. And the latter would end if Theo was unable to find a hobby to satisfy their teacher’s requirements.

 

The only person he’s ever remotely sociable towards is….Liam.  

 

Liam frowns at the realization.

 

Did Liam unintentionally reject his hand in friendship on Theo’s first day back? He knows Theo’s biggest weakness is his pride, and he’s sure his ego took a big hit that day, even if Theo never pointed it out until now.    

 

Before he can think too much about it and chicken out, he gathers his own belongings, sprinting down the hall as he follows Theo’s woodsy scent through the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo smirks as he leaves a stunned, speechless Liam in the cafeteria, making sure to push the doors open harder than necessary so they crash behind him as he leaves the lunchroom. No clear destination in mind, Theo’s feet guide him to the one safe place in this godforsaken shit show school; the gym. 

 

Growing up with the Dread Doctors may not have been the most loving and warm childhood a kid could have, but it was very useful. As a chimera, Theo was aware his special abilities were weaker than that of a normal werewolf or werecoyote; his sense of smell, healing, hearing, sight, speed...all inferior. Theo knew it, and he hated it, but the Dread Doctors helped him compensate for his perceived  _ failures _ . 

 

He’d bet his truck that he utilizes his talents more fully than any members of the McCall back. 

 

Scott’s little beta couldn’t tell the difference between anger, guilt, sadness, or shame if it hit him square in the face. Reading chemosignals, the Geneticist said, was the easiest way to manipulate people. He could recognize an individual's emotions long before most people had the barest idea of what they were feeling. 

 

Malia was a solid fighter. Aggressive and strong, the werecoyote could take down someone twice her size, but her moves were utterly predictable to anyone who saw her in an altercation more than once. Theo was ruthless, but he adjusted his fighting style with each person he faced. Combining his enhanced hearing and eyesight, Theo knew where his opponent would attack, thus allowing him to counter the movement or find a weak point in their defense. Malia’s style was less...refined.    

 

Scott, the True Alpha himself, couldn’t hide his scent or his tracks any better than a human could. But Theo? Theo could disappear off the face of the Earth if he so chose to, and not a single person would be able to find him.

 

He begins to mask his scent about halfway to his destination on the unlikely chance that Liam decides to follow him. He figures he’s probably being paranoid, but Liam’s behavior was increasingly erratic, so he reasons it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

 

Theo’s fifth period is English, but he strongly believes his skittish teacher would prefer for him  _ not  _ to show up to her class. Normally, her overwhelming scent of fear bothered him, all but choking him if he moves too close to her or making him want to sneeze from his seat in the back. But on days like today where he just needs to escape, he was grateful for her uneasiness.

 

Dressing quickly into a pair of form fitting sweatpants and a new gray beanie, Theo decides to forgo a shirt, because why would he want to hide his chest pump? Theo loses himself in his workout, focussing only on his rep counts, his breathing, and his thoughts of  _ squeezesqueezesqueeze  _ as he activates his muscle fibers.

 

Theo hears the gym door opening, and he glances up from his spot on the bench in bewilderment. Did Liam successfully track him, or was it just a lucky guess? 

 

“Dude,” an unfamiliar voice says in pure amazement. “You look fucking shredded, bro, don’t move.”

 

Theo doesn’t look up as the newcomer snaps a quick picture of him, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he realizes it’s not Liam who finds him.

 

“Want me to send it to you?” the dark-haired kid asks as he shows him the snap. 

 

Theo faintly recognizes the guy as a lacrosse player, probably one of the younger ones seeing as how he was, at most, a centimeter taller than Liam. The kid is muscular, too, maybe more so than Liam, but he can tell the kid’s extra weight slows him down on the field. Unlike Liam, who is lean and quick, this kid appears too bulky to play lacrosse with same skill the beta has.   

 

“Sure,” he says, plucking the phone from the kid’s hand as he types his number in and hits the send button. Theo feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

“Thanks,” he adds, handing the kid his phone back as he turns around, hoping to avoid further conversation with the pint-sized jock.

 

“No problem, man!” the kid says as he continues to stare open mouthed at Theo, ignoring the chimera’s body language screaming for him to go away. He fleetingly wonders if this is what Harry Potter felt like as Colin Creevey fawned over him.

 

Theo slides his hand into his pocket, grabbing his phone and promptly typing in his passcode to unlock the device. He immediately opens up Instagram, pausing as Liam’s workout post from this morning pops up on his feed. He hates admitting it to himself, but Liam was starting to put on a good amount of muscle, and he was kind of impressed.

 

Theo taps the picture to make it bigger, frowning when the image stays the same size. He double taps it, heart sinking in dismay as a little white heart appears on the picture before disappearing.

 

Fuck, did he just like Liam’s gym picture? Fuck. He did. Fuck! He needed to fix this, like right this second. Could he unlike it? Would Liam still get a notification that Theo liked it?...and then he’d look for the like and Theo’s name wouldn’t be there, and that would probably be even more embarrassing than liking it to begin with, and Theo isn’t sure what to do right now, and fuck, can chimera’s have panic attacks? He didn’t survive Hell just to die in shame and embarrassment over an Instagram picture.

 

Theo clicks to leave a comment.

 

“Aw, that’s cute, Little Wolf. I remember my first day at the gym.” 

 

That didn’t seem good enough, though. He didn’t want Liam to get the wrong idea.

 

Theo’s eyes drift over to the freshman who’s still creepily staring up at him in awe, and he gets an idea.

Theo uploads the picture Fanboy took, taking a second to edit the image lighting so his muscles popped even more. He bites his bottom lip as he thinks about a caption, smirking to himself when he conceives the perfect one.

 

 

“What a real pump looks like,” he writes, adding the arm flex emoji and a winky face for good measure.  
  


Theo’s not really sure how Instagram works or how often Liam looks through his feed, so he decides to tag the beta in the image to guarantee that he sees it.

 

“You should totally try out for lacrosse,” Fanboy is rambling on, arms spazzing as he speaks in such a way that he’s briefly reminded of Stiles. 

 

Theo sighs, audibly, because why is everyone trying to sell him out to the lacrosse team? 

 

“We could use someone who’s ya know...athletic…”

 

“Dunbar is athletic,” Theo angirly interrupts, instantly mortified as he repeats the words in his head. He wants to bash his head into the wall, but he needs to determine if he needs to first bash this kid’s head into a wall to protect his image. 

 

The kid holds his hands up defensively, but a small smile lingers around the corners of his lips.

 

“Trust me, I’m well aware of how good Liam is. We all are, but he can’t carry the team by himself,” the kid calmly answers, eyes pleading as an exaggerated pout forms on his lips. “But with someone as fit as you on the team to help Liam? We’d be unstoppable. And we’d all feel a lot safer on the field next to someone as strong as you, even Liam.” 

 

Theo rolls his eyes, because, really? He invented emotional manipulation.

 

He pauses, though, actually weighing the merits of the idea. If he wants to continue spending his study hall experimenting in Mrs. Finch’s lab, and in turn, avoid the library and the idiocy of his peers, he needs to find some sort of “hobby.” 

 

While lacrosse wouldn’t be his first choice of a sport, he’d be able to keep an eye on Liam and make sure the beta doesn’t lose control without Scott there to baby him. And he’d be able to spend more time with the younger boy...to piss him off, of course, which counts as a second hobby. He’d have to miss a few practices because of work, but if the team is as shitty as this kid is making it out to be, he’s sure Coach wouldn’t mind.

 

“I’ll tell you what, kid,” Theo starts, speaking over his shoulder as he moves towards the locker room. “I’ll keep your secret safe and join the team, as long as you promise never to interrupt my workout again.”

 

“Yes, I promise! My name is Parker by the way.”

 

“Theo.”

 

He waits for Parker’s reaction to his name. The younger boy may not have recognized Theo, but surely he’s heard the rumor surrounding him.

 

The kid’s heart rate stays steady, and he’s practically beaming at him. There’s no scent of fear or distress at all. 

 

Theo is stunned by the realization this kid doesn’t seem petrified of him. 

 

And although it’s nice to be near someone who isn’t afraid of him, because even Liam has moments when he remembers just how truly  _ fucked up _ Theo is, Theo’s mind automatically categorizes this pint-sized annoyance as a threat

 

His senses flare on high alert, mind screaming  _ TRAP!  _

 

In Theo’s experience, the only people who aren’t scared of monsters are  _ also _ monsters, usually more dangerous and darker than him.

 

He steps closer to the shorter boy, claws slowly lengthening and nose inhaling deeply as he tries to sort through the smells accosting his senses. The kid smells a bit spicy and sweaty, like most teenage boys, but there’s a third smell he can’t determine, something more natural or woodsy. Nothing to indicate he’s supernatural, but Theo’s been taught to never rely solely on information gathered from just one of his senses. 

 

“What are you?” Theo growls, green eyes boring into brown as he searches the kid’s face for a clue.

 

“Uh, Irish and Italian mostly with a little bit of Native American,” the kid answers languidly, eyes blinking confusedly. “But I don’t see why that matters? Unless you have a problem with that?” 

 

“You know what I mean,” he says, stepping closer in a bid to intimidate the boy, ghosting the tips of his claws down the side of the boy’s arm. “And I’ll know if you lie.” 

 

Theo’ expecting for him to at least step back, ya know, a normal response to when someone bigger than you and with claws gets in your face, but the brat doesn’t move a muscle.

 

In fact, the freshman smiles. Theo’s mouth parts in shock.  

 

“No, not really, bro,” the kid laughs back, and Theo finally recognize the third, unidentifiable natural smell; marijuana. 

 

“Are you high?” Theo questions, stepping back to get a better look at the boy as he shifts his claws back to human fingernails. The boy’s heart rate had been steady, but after Theo’s question, the heart rate skips a beat, informing Theo his guess was right. 

 

“Shhh!” the kid cries, looking around the empty gym as if he expects Coach Finstock to be hiding beneath one of the weight benches. “My parents don’t want me taking medicine for my ADHD, but smoking helps me focus, and the munchies help me bulk up.”

 

Fucking figures that the one kid who isn’t afraid of him is stoned off his ass. Theo rolls his eyes as he turns on his heel to head back to the locker room.

 

“Being high has nothing to do with me not being scared of you,” the dark haired boy whispers, and Theo freezes in a mixture of humiliation and horror, mentally berating himself for speaking his last thought aloud. “I know what you’re capable of.”

 

Theo closes his eyes and grits his teeth, assaulted by the memories of everything he’s done. 

 

Watching from the bridge as his sister dies, doing nothing because she has something he needs. The Dread Doctors ripping Tara’s heart out of her cold, lifeless body, empty promises of power and greatness emitting from their masked mouths. Trapping an enraged Liam in the library with his Alpha, using the beta in his power hungry rampage. Gutting Scott with his claws because Liam was too  _ human _ to finish the job.  Electricity coursing through his body as he kills Josh, again, because killing him once wasn’t enough, not when it comes to power. Kissing Tracy so he can get close enough to kill her, too, the most loyal member of his “pack”, dead, because of him. The feel of his power increasing with each murder, his control strengthening, one step closer in his effort to becoming a real werewolf; the apex predator. The Alpha. To be  _ safe _ .   

 

He thinks of the lies. The manipulation. For power. For a pack. Because he was lonely. And afraid. Always  _ so fucking afraid. Never good enough. Weak. Failure failure FAILURE. _

 

“Anyone with a brain who knows who I am would be afraid,” he grits, eyes still closed. Breathe in, breathe out. Calming his heart rate. Regaining control.  _ Focus, Theo. _

 

“I know that part. But Nolan told me about how you took Gabe’s pain before he died even though he did horrible things to you. And to Liam. I wouldn’t have been able to do that.” 

 

“Okay, and all of this matters, how?” Theo grunts, because really, he didn’t need this confusing, Deaton-esque vagueness. His shoulders are tense, drawn tightly in as he subconsciously tries to make himself smaller. To be overlooked, and left alone. His left hand is clenched tightly to his side, as the fingers of his right hand are alternatingly tapping a pattern on his right thigh. The desire to flee courses rapidly through his veins, but Theo’s curiosity wins out

 

“Gabe was my brother.” 

 

Ah, awkward. And not what he was expecting. Theo releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says uncomfortably, turning around to take a look at the kid once more. They don’t look too much alike, Gabe and Parker, but they have the same dark and intense features. Parker’s head is down, black curls falling in his face, but Theo can smell the saltiness of the tears rolling down his cheeks.“For your loss.”

 

He supposes he means it sincerely, because he imagines it must suck to lose a member of your family. Theo knows, to an extent, what it feels like, but he was also responsible for her death, so he isn’t sure if his feelings truly count on the matter.

 

“It’s fucked up,” Gabe’s brother says, eyes still downcast as he scuffs his foot across the floor. “I was happy when Nolan stopped by and told me what happened. We weren’t ever that close, me and Gabe, but I hated everything he had become in the last sixth months or so. I only cried when I saw Nolan crying because at that moment, I realized how fucking relieved I felt at the news. How fucked up is it that you’re happy your brother is dead?”

 

At the question, the boy raises his head, eyes hopeful like he wants Theo to confirm he’s fucked up. 

 

“I’m not really the person you should take advice from when it comes to right or wrong,” he answers honestly, sitting down on the bench and glancing to the other end in silent invitation. Gabe’s brother shuffles down next to him, entirely too close for comfort. 

 

Unsure what to do or say, Theo hesitantly drapes his right arm over the boy’s shoulders. The kid scoots impossibly closer, burrowing his damp face on Theo’s bare chest as he weaves his arm around Theo’s waist, curling his body into Theo’s. Cringing as he feels tears dripping down his abdomen, Theo moves his left arm to cover Parker’s right arm, securing him in place, because apparently, yes, this was happening. Why did everyone want to talk about feelings today? 

 

He seriously regrets not wearing a shirt, though.

 

Before he can say anything, the sound of the gym door being thrown open echoes through the room, and Gabe’s brother grips him harder, the side of his face still hidden by his curls.

 

“THEO?” Liam’s panicked voice calls, and Theo closes his eyes, now finding himself gripping the boy in his arms harder, hoping they could somehow disappear before Liam turns the corner. 

 

“Theo?” Liam calls again from much closer, this time questiongly. “Are you...okay?”

 

Theo opens his eyes, resigning himself to the awkwardness, as he slides his normal mask back onto his face. 

 

“We’re having a moment,” Theo plainly states, left hand gently patting Parker’s head. “Do you need something?”

 

Liam doesn’t say anything for a moment, but Theo smells the jealousy leaking from every pore of his body, making the chimera clench his teeth. Of course, Scott’s perfect beta would be upset he wasn’t the one comforting the little brother of his deceased enemy. The McCall pack was so disgustingly good, so pure, Theo’s not sure why he ever wanted to be a part of it. 

 

Gradually the smell dampens and is replaced by embarrassment. 

 

“Uh, no, I guess not.” Liam pauses, tongue nervously sweeping across his lips. “I just smelled...fear.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Theo nods, because although he didn’t really smell Gabe’s brother’s fear, he could have missed it. “Like I said, we’re having a moment.”

 

“It wasn’t his,” Liam notes, blue eyes looking everywhere but at Theo.

 

Theo momentarily frowns before he remembers  _ that _ moment.

 

“Your senses are weak, Dunbar,” he lashes out, hoping to distract Liam so he drops the issue. “You wouldn’t know the difference between fear or surprise if your life depended on it.”

 

Theo smirks as Liam takes the bait. His whole body fills with rage as he clenches his jaw, skin flushing a dark red and a growl rumbles low in his chest..  

 

“What are you pansies doing in my gym?” Coach Finstock interrupts, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Theo wonders if maybe he really was hiding under a bench. “Although, I always applaud spending more time in the gym, most of my colleagues would disagree and say you need to get to class.”

 

Coach looks down at Theo, clearly trying to decide if he knows him or not.

 

“Are you also one of mine?” he asks, eyes squinting as he assesses Theo’s athletic figure.

 

“Yes!” Parker answers, sitting up for the first time since Liam entered the gym. “He agreed to take Gabe’s place.”

 

Fuck, did Theo say that? He briefly marvels at how the freshman successfully manipulated him.

 

“What’s your name, son?” Coach asks, looking between the three of them like they’re pulling his leg.

 

“Theo Raeken.”

 

Theo looks off to the side, waiting once again for the smell of fear to assault his nose. When nothing comes, Theo risks a glance over, confused by the smile spreading across the man’s face.

 

“The same kid who escaped jail and took four inmates with him?” 

 

Theo raises an eyebrow at Coach’s hopeful expression.

 

“Yep,” Theo answers, adding a “pop” to the end of the word. 

 

Liam scoffs, and Theo rolls his eyes at the beta. Technically, it was true. He escaped the Dread Doctors’ jail, and he took Hayden, Corey, Josh, and Tracy with him.

 

“The same kid whose had so many physical enhancements, he’s barely considered human anymore?”

 

“The very same,” Theo bitterly laughs, because yeah, that was true, too, in a way.

 

Coach is pacing in front of them back and forth, arms flying as his excitement increases. Liam is standing, arms crossed, leaning back against a locker as he surveys the scene. Parker, who is still loosely tucked under Theo’s arm, is smirking at the proceedings. Theo doesn’t need heightened senses to see his smugness. 

 

“The same kid who’s said to be so ridiculously good looking that he can distract even the straightest of straight boys without saying a word?”   
  
“Yes?” he answers hesitantly, because where the fuck did that rumor come from? His eyes shift to a glowering Liam, smiling slightly at the light blush blooming over his cheeks.  

 

“Welcome to the team, Raeken. We could use that kind of distraction, I mean talent, on our squad.”  

 

“Cool,” Theo says, already regretting this choice. “Thanks. I might have to miss a few practices because of work.”

 

Liam stands up straighter, shooting a questioning look towards Theo that he decides to ignore.

 

“Oh, don’t thank me yet, son. I have one condition. Our lovely co-captain over there,” he nods in Liam’s direction, “has decided to live up to his name, ‘Dumbar,’ and is failing his AP Bio class. Mrs. Finch informs me you’re some sort of Biology prodigee, something to do with you being just one giant walking/talking science experiment. Whatever. I don’t care if you’re a test tube baby, just make sure you can pass a drug test. I need you to use your freaky science powers and change Dumbar to Smartbar, so Principal Martin lets him continue playing on this team.”

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

On an average day, Liam would confidently tell any pack member who would listen (so basically only Mason because he was the BEST best friend) about how he’s improving his tracking skills, having come a long way in his capabilities since being turned. Today, or any day when Theo was involved, was not an average day.

 

After leaving the cafeteria, Liam tracked Theo’s scent down the hallway, through a few winding corridors, and then suddenly lost it. Like Theo just disappeared from that very spot. Growling in frustration, Liam glared at the freshman staring at him until they screeched and looked away.

 

Liam shamelessly searched for the chimera for forty minutes, stopping in his 5th period class to claim a terrible stomach ache and asked to see the nurse. His Spanish teacher gave him a skeptical look, but when Liam repeated the question in Spanish, she gave him a thumbs up and a, “Si.”

 

Liam checked Mrs. Finch’s room, discreetly peeking in the classroom door, ducking to avoid her sight as she turned around from the board. He darted down the hall, sweeping the library, the parking lot, and even circled around into the theater building, but he was unable to find a trace of the chimera. Liam leaned against his locker, frustration mounting. Where else could he be? His truck was still in the parking lot, and Theo would bite his right arm off with his own teeth before abandoning his truck.

 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, toying with the idea of texting the other boy...or calling him and tracking the sounds of the vibrations. Liam abandons that thought process after his enhanced hearing picks up ten different devices vibrating at the current moment. It’d be impossible to hone in on just one specific one.

 

Liam was about to give up and actually go see the nurse for a pass back into class when his phone dings with a new notification, and Liam is alarmed to see that Theo had commented on his photo  _ and  _ tagged him in a new picture. Filled with trepidation, Liam launches the app, first seeing that Theo had liked his gym picture. A giddy smile flashes across his face for the briefest of moments, before it was replaced by an indignant pout at the comment the chimera left.

 

“Aw, that’s cute, Little Wolf. I remember my first day at the gym.”

 

Liam mentally snarls at the comment, deeming it unworthy of a response. He decides the best course of action would be to leave an even ruder comment on one of Theo’s pictures.

 

Remembering Theo had also tagged him in a picture, Liam navigates to his tagged pictures page, wary of what it could be. Jaw dropping, Liam is fucking stunned at the image he sees. He feels himself blushing heavily at the image of a shirtless Theo performing a chest exercise on the cable tower, veins bulging on rock-hard muscles. Liam frantically looks around to make sure no one has snuck up on him while he was looking at the picture, scrolling down to read the caption once he confirms the coast is clear. 

 

“What a real pump looks like,” it reads, following by a flex emoji and a winky face.

 

Liam is split, warring between impressed and pissed off at the diss. 

 

Before he can make a decision, the beta was struck with the overpowering scent of fear. The emotion was laced with a familiar, woodsy smell, and Liam knew immediately the scent had manifested from the chimera. 

 

Liam breaks into a run, not even needing to follow the scent as he realizes Theo is in the one place he didn’t even think to check; the gym. Liam doesn’t even bother beating himself up over how stupid he is for not going there first, heart gripped by its own fear over what could be happening to Theo at the current moment.

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Liam throws his body against the metal door, wincing at the cracking sound of the wall it slammed against.

 

“THEO?” he cries panickedly when he doesn’t immediately see the chimera or the impending threat.

Claws out and snarl building in his chest, he stops abruptly as he scents another familiar person with Theo, both smelling of a slight sadness and discomfort.

 

“Theo?” he calls again, slowly approaching the area he senses the two boys are in. “Are you... okay?”

 

Liam trails off as he finally sees Theo and Gabe’s brother, Parker, sitting together on one of the benches in the attached locker room. Theo is shirtless, arm draped loosely over Parker’s shoulders. The other boy is tucked comfortably into Theo’s body so Liam can’t see his face, but he can smell the sadness emitting from Parker.

 

“We’re having a moment,” Theo plainly states, left hand gently patting Parker’s head. “Do you need something?”

 

Liam clenches his jaw but refrains from saying anything. He can’t help the crushing feeling of jealousy as he watches the two, primarily because Theo  _ never _ shows any sort of emotions with him,  _ never  _ moves to comfort him, and certainly  _ never _ touches him like that. For a split second, Liam imagines himself in place of Parker, Theo’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, strong arm holding him in place as Liam snuggles into the heat of the chimera’s bare chest.

 

He instantly feels embarrassed because one, why is he thinking about cuddling up to a guy, and two, why is he thinking about cuddling up with  _ Theo  _ of all people _. _

 

“Uh, no, I guess not.” Liam stammers after he realizes he never answered Theo’s question. He pauses, tongue nervously sweeping across his lips. Should he tell Theo why he barged in here like a psycho? Or just play it off? 

 

“I just smelled...fear,” he says, his mouth apparently making the decision for him. Liam watches Theo, waiting for a reaction, but the chimera just nods like he expected an answer like that.

 

“Well, yeah,” Theo says. “Like I said, we’re having a moment.”

 

And oh god, why was Theo going to make him say it? Was he just stubborn? Or dumb? Liam wasn’t sure which at this point.

 

“It wasn’t his,” Liam states, blue eyes looking everywhere but at the chimera. He briefly glares at Parker, though, knowing the boy won’t see it. The boy still hadn’t moved from his spot on Theo’s fucking chest, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. They were having a civil conversation, and the least he could do was participate. Why were freshman just so….rude?  

 

Liam notices Theo’s slight frown, as if he’s remembered the moment Liam is referring to. Liam waits with bated breath to hear what Theo says next. How could Parker cause Theo to lose control of his chemosignals like that? Or did something else happen? Liam was dying of curiosity. 

 

“Your senses are weak, Dunbar,” he lashes out, shocking Liam with the sheer venom in his voice. “You wouldn’t know the difference between fear or surprise if your life depended on it.”

 

Liam’s whole body fills with rage when he sees Theo’s corresponding smirk. Jaw clenched, he feels his skin heat as a growl rumbles in his chest. Before he can defend himself from the offensive and untrue remarks, Coach Finstock appears out of nowhere (Liam seriously wonders if he can Apparate), and somehow, five minutes later, Liam has a new AP Bio tutor and a new lacrosse teammate. 

 

Apparently the ‘D’ he received on his last AP Bio test did not do wonders for his ‘C’ average. 

 

Coach shoos the three of them out of the locker room back into the gym, demanding Theo and Liam work out their remedial biology lessons on their own time. He gives them until midterms, which were two weeks away, or he threatened to bench Liam for the Devenford game. 

 

“I’ll text you later,” is all Liam has a chance to say to Theo, nodding at Parker as Coach literally pushes them out of the gym door.

 

“Now, scram!” Coach shouts, locking the door behind them. Coach positions himself in front of the door as he watches the three head to their sixth period classes, Liam walking on his own as Theo and Parker head in the other direction.

 

Liam trudges through the halls, ignoring the stares of his classmates who still whisper about him after the situation with the hunters. The scrutiny isn’t as bad as what Theo faces, but it makes him feel uncomfortable, a constant prickle in the back of his mind that reminds him he’s different from his peers. A freak.

 

Liam’s sixth period is study hall, so he treks through the halls, head down to avoid any confrontation, until he’s entering the familiar double-doors, the smell of books enveloping his senses. He drifts through the shelves, passing students who decided to forgo dragging their heavy books back to their table and have instead just seated themselves on the floor in between the shelves.    

 

He comes to a stop in the Latin Language section, an area only used only by students who take Latin…..and Mason. Fortunately, Latin was only offered sixth period, so Liam was confident he’d be able to hide back here undetected.

 

Flipping his phone out, he scrolls through his contacts until his finger hovers over “TheoDouche.” Liam can’t claim ownership of the nickname, but Stiles gave him permission to use it, stating, “I’ll come up with something better for my own phone.”

 

“We have lacrosse practice Mon and Wed afternoon, and games are on Thur,” he texts, leaning back against the bookshelf as he tries to calm his rising heartbeat.

 

He has no idea what just happened in the last thirty minutes. First, there was Parker, cuddling up to Theo like they were best friends...or something more. And Liam knew he felt jealous...not due to any exceptional introspective insight, but because Scott was working with him when he was home from school to scent emotions better. He could smell his own envy, which was awkward as hell but a useful skill. Scott said it would help him become more “self aware”, but mostly he’s confused the shit out of himself.

 

Then, there was the ordeal with Theo playing lacrosse with them. Could he handle seeing a shirtless Theo at the gym in the morning every day? Remembering the workout picture the chimera posted earlier, he represses a shiver at the memory. Liam anticipates a lot of competition between the two in the weight room.    

 

He mentioned his job, saying he wouldn’t be able to attend all their practices, but he still didn’t mention what he did. Did prostitutes only work on certain weekdays? Did they have schedules? Unions? Or maybe on weekdays, there was less competition from other hookers? Or did Theo do like...nude modeling for art classes? Liam’s mind reeled at the possibilities. He really needed to talk to Mason.

 

Lastly, how was he going to survive tutoring with Theo? The chimera was like the Hermione Granger of AP Bio and he was like….Neville Longbottom in Potions. 

 

Hopeless.

 

Liam’s phone vibrates, pulling him from the sinking feeling of despair he was currently working himself in to.     

 

“Okay,” is all the text said.

 

Liam glares down at the device like it personally offended him. 

 

“We also have a 30 min mandatory workout each morning in the gym. Starts at 7:30,” he angrily types out, vehemently hitting the send button.

 

He sees the little dots move across his screen. Liam holds his breath in anticipation.

 

“Okay.”

 

Seriously?!

 

“THEODORE!” he rage types, sending the message before he can think too much about it. The dots don’t appear right away this time, so Liam sets the device down on the faux library carpet.

 

He unzips his backpack, rifling through it until he finds his math book. He has zero intentions of completing any work, but it was best to feign busyness incase any faculty walked by.

 

He takes a minute...or five... to close his eyes, head resting against the cool metal of the bookshelf. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” a voice says, startling Liam enough that he smacks his forehead on the shelf above, a small scratch already knitting itself back together as Liam notices the blood trickling down the side of his face.

 

“Sorry,” Theo says softly, clearly trying to maintain a straight face. He walks back toward the main area of the library, Liam grumbling to himself about stupid ninja chimeras in his wake. He tries to stop the blood from getting on his shirt with his hand, but then his hand is covered in blood, and now he’s annoyed. 

 

Theo returns, tissue box in hand but face expressionless. Liam eyes him skeptically as he approaches, soft footsteps almost impossible to hear.

 

Theo grabs a tissue and folds it in half, lightly wetting it with his tongue. Liam sits, motionless, as Theo rubs the tissue across his face, removing all traces of dried blood from his skin.

 

“Thanks?” Liam says, making the word sound more like a question. Theo’s lip curls up slightly in response, but all he does is nod. Theo hands him another tissue, glancing down at Liam’s blood covered fingers.

 

“Are you broken?” Liam blurts, and oh god, he feels the word vomit coming, and there’s nothing he can to do stop it. He should run, he knows, but Theo lifts a questioning eyebrow at him, green eyes sparkling with confusion, and Liam just  _ needs _ to get this all off his chest.  “Like, you’ve barely said two words to me since lunch, except when you were being all weird in the locker room. And then-” 

 

Liam isn’t ashamed to admit he starts pacing, blood-free hands flying around his head as he describes his concerns.He also doesn’t bother to look at Theo. Instead, he focuses his attention on the gross, dingy carpet beneath his feet as he moves purposefully up and down a section of the aisle.

 

“You can only text one word? Like, ‘okay’? Is that code for you’re mad at me? But then, you should just text, ‘k,” it’s a clearer sign of displeasure. And, you can’t be too mad, because you just mom’d the shit out of me, and you’re also here in the library with me, which I’m not sure how you found me here, and I  _ know _ you hate the library, so that’s confusing. And now you’re staring at me all wide-eyed, and, dude, fucking say a full sentence, I’m sorry if I pissed you off, but I can’t deal. Please?!”

 

He is, however, very ashamed to admit his voice squeaked at the last word.

 

Theo’s mouth has dropped into a little ‘o’ shape.

 

“Uh...sorry?” Theo says, rattling on as he sees Liam’s ferocious scowl. “I was in class, dude, you know, the place where you go to learn?”

 

“This isn’t class,” Liam huffs, arms crossed as he glares at the chimera, embarrassment from his previous diatribe subsiding.   

 

“Good observation, Liam,” Theo bites back, rolling his eyes but a grin overtakes his mouth, making Liam feel a bit soothed. 

 

Theo wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist, roughly pulling the beta down to sit cross-legged next to him on the ground, backs against the bookshelf. “I could smell your rage from two buildings down.”

 

“Impressive,” Liam spits, sarcasm lacing the word. He knows Theo is a great liar, but at this moment, he thinks the chimera is being sincere. He’s not sure if it makes him feel better that Theo’s concerned enough about him to check on him, or worse, because he lets the older boy affect his emotions so much. 

 

“Okay, give me a moment,” Theo says, eyes facing forward as he taps a rhythm onto his thigh with his fingers. His mouth is in a slight pout as he mulls over his answer. 

 

Momentarily distracted as he listens to the sound, Liam recognizes Theo’s beat is in tune with the beta’s own heartbeat. Just to be sure, he takes a few deep breaths to lower his heart rate, and the chimera’s tapping slows down too. 

 

“I’ll be honest,” Theo says, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. “I heard about half of your rant, so forgive me if I miss something. But no, I’m not mad at you. My texts were short because Mrs. Perez is a stickler for no phones being out during class. No, I’m not broken. Yes, I do hate the library because no one actually comes here for books, they just come to gossip.” Liam hears the skip in Theo’s heartbeat, but let’s it slide. “ Like I said earlier, your anger was so extensive, the smell travelled down to my classroom. I’m pretty sure every supernatural in this school

will avoid you for the rest of the day.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes as Theo laughs, smacking him in the shoulder with his left hand. 

 

“Do you even know how to play lacrosse? Liam asks, trying to envision a young Theo playing the sport. It was hard...but kinda cute.

 

“Nope, which is why you’re going to teach me, and then I’ll be “ mom-drying” your tears when you realize I’m ten times the lacrosse player you could ever dream to be.” 

 

Liam hears the laughter in Theo’s words, and the chimera bumps his shoulder against his own to take some of the heat away from the words. But Liam was competitive, and nothing would ever diminish the fire raging under his skin as he senses a challenge.

 

“Why don’t you ask Parker to teach you?” Liam sneers, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.    
  
“Why, Dunbar, are you jealous? I can’t say I’m sure why, though,” Theo taunts. 

 

_ Yeah, that makes two of us _

 

“Besides, why would I ask a freshman for help with something?”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Liam spits, deciding sounding angry was better than sounding awkward. “And I don’t know, you two semed buddy buddy even though he’s a freshman.”

 

“You can be his friend, too,” Theo mockingly pats Liam’s shoulder. “I’ll put in a good word.”

 

“I don’t want to be his friend! Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s enamoured with you,”

 

“Big word, Dunbar, I’m impressed. Nice to know your English grades are better than your AP Bio ones.”

 

“Fuck off, Theodore.” Liam begins stuffing his books back into his bag. “What are you doing tonight?”   
  
“It’s Friday…” Theo points out.

 

“Good observation, Theo,” Liam mocks, lowering his voice in a poor imitation of Theo’s. The chimera glares in response. “We should start the AP Bio stuff since after school is usually lacrosse.”

 

“How about Sunday and Tuesdays?” Theo asks, standing up and then offering his hand to the beta. Liam reluctantly accepts, feeling a slight shock as their hands touch.

 

“K,” is all Liam replies.

 

“Why are you mad?” Theo sighs, the two walking side by side down the aisle, headed towards the doors of the library. He doesn’t comment on it, but Theo seems to be standing closer than normal to him.

 

“I don’t think you understand how much help I need if I’m going to pass midterms,” Liam mutters, eyes locked on his feet to avoid seeing Theo’s expression.

 

“Hey,” Theo places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking any further. Liam turns to face Theo, and the chimera gives him a reassuring smile. “Dude, I’m a fucking genius. Give me a few days to go over everything, and I’ll have you back on track.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam says with a laugh. “I guess I’ll be the one ‘mom-drying- your tears as I steal your number one spot at the top of the class.

 

Theo snorts.

 

“In your fucking dreams, Dunbar.”


	7. Chapter 7

Theo sat in the front row of his Latin class, dutifully filling out the conjugations worksheet Mrs. Perez handed out to their class. He spots the girl next to him, Sophie, trying to slyly peek at his answers. With an eye roll, he drops his right arm to his lap to allow the girl to cross-check her work with his. She gives him a small smile in return, and he answers with a minute nod. The girl always appeared less afraid of him than the rest of their peers, but she startled easily if he made any sudden movements….which sometimes he did just for a laugh. But the girl was pretty cool, mostly because she didn’t bother him and seemed to actually care about her studies, which was  _ not _ something that could be said for the most of the student body.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and after checking to make sure his teacher is occupied helping another classmate, he slips the device out, hiding it under his desk. Out of his peripheral, Sophie raises her eyebrow at him, eyes fearful. Their entire class knew getting caught on their phones by Mrs. Perez was social suicide. She believed the best way to punish an offender was to also punish the class….peer pressure was the token for conforming in her eyes. Extra worksheets or reading was the typical punishment, but if she was in a particular mood, she’d either do a pop quiz or bring each student to the board to write out difficult verb conjugations while their classmates watched in abject horror. 

 

“We have lacrosse practice Mon and Wed afternoon, and games are on Thur,” the text from Baby Beta Wolf says. Theo glares at this phone. Just because Liam didn’t take school seriously, doesn’t mean other people don’t.

 

“Okay,” he responds, hitting the send button and letting the device rest on this thigh. Mrs. Perez was quite busy comforting a crying student in the back row who had become increasingly more stressed as midterms approached. Theo was grateful his seat was under the AC vent so he didn’t have to smell most of the angst. 

 

His phone vibrates almost immediately.

 

“We also have a 30 min mandatory workout each morning in the gym. Starts at 7:30,” Liam answers.

 

Like, couldn’t this wait? It’s Friday, so he has no obligations with either lacrosse or tutoring to attend to. Theo rolls his eyes, typing back another, “Okay.”

 

The little dots appear across his screen, so Theo doesn’t bother putting his phone away. The student in the back sounded like she was hyperventilating, causing the students around him to increasingly smell anxious. It made his skin itch.

 

He snuck a glance down at his screen, audibly sighing as he read the clearly agitated, “THEODORE!” the beta had typed out. 

 

Liam didn’t even need to use all caps, since the scent of his rage permeated the entire classroom. Theo was pretty sure the beta had study hall at the moment, which means he was posted up somewhere in the library. The scent had travelled into his classroom, mixing with the anxiety of the other Latin students. Ugh., now he needed to sneeze. 

 

“I’ll take her to the nurse,” Theo announces to Mrs. Perez, shoveling his books into his backpack and dropping the completed worksheet off at her desk.

 

“Oh, thank you, Theo.” The relief is palpable on the young teacher’s face. “Can you wait with her, too?”

 

“Sure,” he lies, a small smile crossing his face. “Can you stand?” he asks the girl. He has no clue what her name is, but he can see the resemblance to Sydney, a girl who graduated last year with Scott and Others, and assumes this is her younger sister.

 

“Don’t you mean walk?” she sniffles, shakily standing as she swings her backpack onto her back.

 

“I meant what I said,” he smirks, effortlessly picking up the petite girl and resting her on his hip like a toddler. He figures if she’s going to act like a child, than he’ll treat her like one, too. 

 

Sydney was a drama queen as well, but there was something more charming about the older girl. She grated less on his nerves than her little sister. 

 

He ignores the gasps from his classmates and the breathless sighs from a few of the girls (and one of the guys), smoothly navigating the halls to drop the girl off at the nurse’s station.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he informs the girl, giving her a quick wink when she offers him an embarrassed ‘thanks,’ apparently too freaked out by failing Latin to be scared of him.

 

Theo determindley strolls through the halls, all faculty swiftly looking away to avoid catching his eye as they pass each other. He stalls as he approaches the library doors, hand hovering over the handle as he takes a calming breath, avoiding the onslaught of memories of killing Scott as he instead focuses on Liam’s heightened heartbeat. 

 

He briskly walks through the maze of shelves, stopping short as he sees Liam, head back and eyes closed, leaning against one of the shelves. 

 

Theo’s heart stammers, and he takes in the breathtaking sight of the boy in front of him. His brown hair is falling away from his face, and Theo can see the slight stubble forming along his jawline and the pink plumpness of his lips. Liam’s neck is tantalizingly exposed, and Theo takes a shaky breath, reminding himself why he was ditching class to seek the boy out in one of his least favorite places. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” he says to the relaxed boy, frowning at the thought of two people calling him Theodore today. He (wrongly) assumed Liam had either heard him approach, scented him, or heard his heartbeat and was just ignoring him. So when the other boy jumps at his words, Theo has to try really hard not to laugh, until he see the blood dripping down Liam’s face. 

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, keeping a smile off his face. Theo remembers passing a box of tissues on his way into the library, but as he retraces his steps to find the item, the smile he was holding in consumes his entire face as Liam refers to him as a ‘stupid ninja chimera.’ 

 

Theo finds it odd, however, that he has no problem punching Liam in the face when he’s being a little shit. Granted, Liam tends to hit him first, but he can’t help but feeling...bad? Sad? Like a worthless piece of shit?...for accidentally causing harm to the boy. 

 

Theo returns to Liam’s library hideout spot with tissues in hand. He frowns, internally, as the beta eyes him warily, but Theo doesn’t blame him per se. Why would Liam trust him in any way? Has he done anything to prove himself worthy to the beta? Sure, he helped him out a few times after Liam rescued him from hell...but Theo was also the one who manipulated him into almost killing his Alpha. Helping him in a few fights is nothing in comparison to Liam rescuing him from the depths of his own personal hell.

 

Theo wets the tissue with his tongue and wipes the remaining blood off Liam’s forehead, trying to be as gentle as possible to show Liam that he didn’t mean to harm him.

 

“Thanks?” Liam says, more confused than anything. Theo nods, smiling just slightly, but his thoughts are still focussed on his inner turmoil. He hands him another tissue after noticing some blood on Liam’s fingers, the blood that was spilled because of Theo’s arrogance. He  _ knows _ Liam isn’t as in tune with his senses as Theo is, because Liam doesn’t need to rely on them to survive like -

 

“Are you broken?” Liam blurts, ripping Theo from his thoughts. Theo lifts a questioning eyebrow at him, because duh? Everyone knows Theo’s pretty fucked up. He’s aware Liam is fairly innocent when it comes to things but like….really?

 

“Like, you’ve barely said two words to me since lunch, except when you were being all weird in the locker room. And then-”

 

Okay, well, that is significantly less deep than what Theo is expecting. But Liam stands up and has started pacing down the aisle, and Theo’s having a hard time focusing on what he’s saying because he just looks so cute when he’s all flustered. His hands are moving all over the place as he talks, and Theo is  _ really _ fucking glad the beta is looking at the floor as he rants, because Theo knows he’s looking at him like a love sick fool.

 

He’s so pathetic, but he’s too far gone to care.

 

Theo’s normally a great listener, but he’s somewhat distracted currently. He gets the gist, though. Liam thinks he’s mad at him because of his shitty text responses, but not mad enough to avoid him completely in the library...and how does the beta know he hates the library? Was he finally using his senses? Or just weirdly perceptive? And he can’t deal with Theo being pissed at him? Which he wasn’t...but since when did Liam care if Theo was mad at him? Or was it just because he wants everyone to like him?

  
He’s trying to process the onslaught of dialogue, but he smells Liam’s anger returning.

 

“Uhh...sorry?” he mutters, rushing to continue after Liam scowls at him. “I was in class, dude, you know, the place where you go to learn?”

 

And okay, he knows that’s not the nicest thing to say after Liam admits he cares...to a degree… about Theo being mad at him. But this is the THIRD conversation about feelings today, and he’s not typically equipped to deal with one. Plus...he’s here to learn. Yeah, sure, call him a nerd, but anyone who does can cash him oussside, cuz he will beat the living shit out of them. In a heartbeat…..unless it was Liam. He’ll make an exception for him. 

 

Fuck, he needs help.

 

“This isn’t class,” Liam huffs, arms crossed as he glares at the chimera. It irks Theo, partially because he doesn’t appreciate the undeserved sass, and also because he hates himself for thinking an angry Liam was his favorite. He loves having Liam’ full attention, even if it was in a negative way.

  
“Good observation, Liam,” Theo bites back, rolling his eyes but smiling a bit at how easy it was to fall into their usual banter.    
  
Theo wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist, roughly pulling the beta down to sit cross-legged next to him on the ground, backs against the bookshelf. “I could smell your rage from two buildings down,” he says honestly.    
  
“Impressive,” Liam spits, sarcasm lacing the word. Theo resists rolling his eyes, because he’s being sassed for smelling Liam’s rage that permeated the entire school grounds for a solid twenty minutes, but Liam, who is terrible at chemosignals, smells maybe a minute of his fear from across campus, and that’s no big deal?

 

The hypocrisy was real today.    
  
“Okay, give me a moment,” Theo says, eyes facing forward as he mimics Liam’s heartbeat rhythm onto his thigh with his fingers. The motion calms him, helping him get his thoughts together.

 

“I’ll be honest,” Theo says, finally deciding on the most concise way to answer Liam’s rapid fire questioning. “I heard about half of your rant, so forgive me if I miss something. But no, I’m not mad at you.” Even though he tried to be mad….it didn’t really happen.

 

“My texts were short because Mrs. Perez is a stickler for no phones being out during class.” One hundred percent true. 

 

“No, I’m not broken.” Not technically a lie because he wasn’t broken in the way Liam meant. 

 

“Yes, I do hate the library because no one actually comes here for books, they just come to gossip.” Ehh...half truth? He definitely hates that very few students give a damn about their education. There was more to life that mindless gossip and rumors. And for the other half? Well...only Mrs. Finch seemed to realize that truth.

 

“Like I said earlier, your anger was so extensive, the smell travelled down to my classroom. I’m pretty sure every supernatural in this school will avoid you for the rest of the day.” Most likely 100% true, but he’s not sure how well trained the other supernaturals are in their school.

 

Liam accepts his answers, and they joke about lacrosse. Theo admits he’s never played the sport and needs Liam to teach him (okay,  _ need _ is a strong word, because Theo could easily research it. But where’s the fun in that?). He likes being active, lifting weights and pushing his body to the limit with dynamic training courses, occasionally going on a run at the end of a session. But he HATES organized sports. He thinks some of it is because he had asthma as a kid, so any sport demanding a high level of oxygen was a no-go. But he also hates having to rely on other people; he could play amazing, but if his teammates couldn’t pull their weight, than they could still lose. And Theo  _ loathes _ losing.  

 

But, Liam brings up Parker, Gabe’s overly touchy little brother, and Theo smells Liam’s increasing jealousy...again. So he decides to call him out on it to see if he can get to the bottom of the mystery.   
  
“Why, Dunbar, are you jealous?” he taunts. “I can’t say I’m sure why, though.” 

 

Which was the honest to god truth.   
  


“Besides, why would I ask a freshman for help with something?” he adds, hoping he can make Liam realize he’s being even more of an idiot than usual. Were freshman good for anything besides scaring and washing his truck for a low price because “fundraising” was important to them?   
  
“I’m not jealous,” Liam spits angirly. Theo barely has to strain his ears to hear the skip in his heart beat. “And I don’t know, you two semed buddy-buddy even though he’s a freshman.”    
  
“You can be his friend, too,” Theo mockingly pats Liam’s shoulder, because, seriously? He’s jealous that Parker likes Theo more? It’s not like Liam has any other friends to talk to. “I’ll put in a good word.” He makes sure the sarcasm is palpable.     
  
“I don’t want to be his friend!” Theo is surprised when the beta’s heartbeat doesn’t skip. Which confused him. Theo doesn’t like not knowing things. It makes him vulnerable, no longer in control. Knowledge was power, and he may be less bloodthirsty these days, but he still didn’t want  _ anyone _ to have power over him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s enamoured with you.”

 

Enamored as in super impressed with his gains and wants to be like him? Highly likely, he was fucking shredded lately, so he couldn’t blame the little dude. Theo would want to look like Theo, too, if he was anyone else. Was Liam jealous that Parker didn’t hero worship his athletic prowess? 

 

Or enamored as in had a crush on him? Probably less likely, but why would Liam be jealous of that? He felt it unlikely that Liam had a crush on Parker. He wanted to laugh at the idea of Liam having a crush on him, though. Literally, only in his dreams would that be possible.

 

Theo was starting to get a tension headache from all the back and forth of his thought process, so he decides deflection is the best route to end this befuddling conversation.

 

“Big word, Dunbar, I’m impressed. Nice to know your English grades are better than your AP Bio ones.”    
  
“Fuck off, Theodore.” Liam begins stuffing his books back into his bag, not noticing Theo’s wince at the use of his full name. Not even the Dread Doctors called him that. “What are you doing tonight?”    
  
“It’s Friday…” Theo points out, but internally starts panicking at why Liam would want to know. Was he going to ask him to hang out? Theo couldn’t, he had a shift tonight. Should he cancel? Feign illness? His boss would know he’s lying, though, and he needed the money. 

 

“Good observation, Theo,” Liam mocks, lowering his voice in a poor imitation of Theo’s. The chimera glares in response, because his voice  _ definitely _ did not sound like that. “We should start the AP Bio stuff since after school is usually lacrosse.”   
  


He thinks it over, knowing he works primarily on Friday and Saturday, and he needed some time to sleep if he was going to be playing a fucking sport on top of his weight training. He might have genetic modifications, but sleeping was still the most effective way to heal his body and optimize his muscle growth.   
  
“How about Sunday and Tuesdays?” Theo asks, standing up and then offering his hand to the beta.    
  
“K,” is all Liam replies as they begin walking towards the library doors. Theo frowns, remembering something about saying ‘k’ when you’re mad at someone. Personally, he thinks that’s dumb, because it’s such much clearer saying, “I’m fucking mad at you.” But what did he know about positive social interaction?    
  
“Why are you mad?” Theo sighs, walking closer than strictly necessary to enjoy what would likely be his last interaction with Liam until Sunday. He glares at a girl staring at Liam, smirking slightly as she jumps and looks away, blush painting her cheeks.     
  
“I don’t think you understand how much help I need if I’m going to pass midterms,” Liam mutters, eyes locked on his feet. Theo’s expression softens, and he places his hand on Liam’s shoulder to get the boy to turn to face him. He give him what he hopes is an encouraging smile.   
  


“Dude, I’m a fucking genius. Give me a few days to go over everything, and I’ll have you back on track.”

 

There was no fucking way he would agree to tutor Liam and simply watch as the boy failed. If Theo needed to sneak into Mrs. Finch’s office and change the gradebook? He had no shame. Fuck, he’d bribe her, too, if he thought she’d go for it. 

 

They part ways, giving each other matching smirks after Liam teases him that he’ll overtake Theo’s top spot as head of their AP Bio classes. Theo swings by the nurse’s office to escort Lil Drama Queen back to their Latin classroom, walking next to her through the empty halls since she seemed to have her shit under control. Thank goodness, Theo had enough with overly emotional moments today.

 

He doesn’t bother going back in since he already has his stuff, instead heading back through the halls to Mrs. Finch’s classroom where he would finish out his day in her seventh period class. Theo drops his back in the hall and sits down, leaning his back against the cool, metal locker as he hears her wrapping up the rest of her lecture.

 

On his first day back after re-enrolling in school, Theo had been anxious when he noticed his schedule had study hall third period. Most teens loved study hall because it meant they had a whole fifty minutes or so to either catch up on the homework they didn’t do the previous night or had time to fuck around with their friends/on their phones. In theory, Theo liked the idea of a free period to get ahead on his work, but he wasn’t looking forward to spending even two seconds in the library where he killed Scott and hurt Lydia.

 

Dragging his feet down the halls as he headed towards the dreaded building, he stopped short when a wave of sadness wafted from the classroom door he was passing. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he sneakily peered through the classroom window and saw Mrs. Finch with her head down, pen in hand as if she was grading papers. Her long hair covered her face, but he could smell the saltiness from her tears even from here. 

 

Remembering how her daughter, Quinn, was killed by the Anuk-ite, along with a large portion of her pack, Theo felt a foreign, uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he observed the woman. It was a similar emotion that he felt watching Gabe die alone in the hospital. Sympathy? No, that wasn’t right. Empathy? Maybe.

 

Hand reaching for the door handle before he could fully formulate a plan, he slowly opened the door to allow her a moment to collect herself. He had stood in the doorway, eyes downcast as he mumbled something about wondering if he could use his study hall time in here to do an extra credit project for her instead of making up all the work he missed. She, to his surprise, had said yes, and told him he could catch up on some reading while she thought of a suitable project for someone of his intellectual caliber. 

 

They ended up talking often over the next few months, Theo mostly listening whenever she reminisced about Quinn, her pack members, and her life growing up as a born werewolf. She occasionally asked Theo questions about his own life, but mostly their conversations revolved around science or other intellectual pursuits. Theo found himself fond of the woman, even if lately she decided she was over him evading her questions about his personal life. 

 

The shrill of the bell startled him from his thoughts, and Theo slunk passed the students exiting the room, coming to a stop at her desk. Her back was to him as she erased her directions off the board, but Theo knew she was aware of his presence.

 

“Status report?” she asks, referring to her unforseen demand that he find a hobby in the span of a few hours.

 

“I believe I deserve extra credit,” he retorts smugly, smirk sliding onto his face at her doubtful eyebrow raise.

 

“And why’s that, Theo?” she asks, hand resting on her hip as she stared him down.

 

Theo rolls his eyes at her skepticism.

 

“You’re looking at the newest lacrosse member and science tutor to one Liam Dunbar.”

 

Theo squints as she suddenly smirks at him, leaving the chimera dramatically confused. She never smirked at him. Ever. He knew he was missing a vital component here.

 

“What happened to ‘anything but lacrosse’?” She adds air quotes around his earlier statement.

 

He sighs.

 

“I think I got manipulated by an overzealous freshman,” he answers honestly.

 

“Rough being on the other side, aye?” she sniggers, walking around her cluttered desk to stand next to him. He sticks his tongue out at her. 

 

“I’m proud of you, though.” Mrs. Finch rests her hand on his shoulder. “And I wish you the best of luck.” She lowers her voice to barely above a whisper so none of the incoming students hear her, but his enhanced hearing easily picks it up. “You have your work cut out with you with Mr. Dunbar. I’ll collect some extra worksheets for you to work with him on.”

 

“Thanks,” he nods, any further reply cut off as the bell rings, signalling the start of class. Theo takes his seat in the back, half listening to Mrs. Finch’s lecture. He unzips his backpack, pulling out his Slytherin themed planner and begins restructuring his calendar to accommodate his sudden excess of afterschool activities.  


	8. Chapter 8

“Dude, you’re coming over tonight,” Mason commands the second Liam arrives at their lockers. The hallway is packed with students, everyone jostling one another to escape their weekday prison for a few days.

 

“Ehh, I think I might just chill at home tonight,” Liam says casually, smirking inwardly to himself. Truthfully, he’s dying to tell Mason about all the crazy shit that happened today, but he won’t pass up an opportunity to mess with him.

 

“Alright, that’s cool,” Mason nods, practically vibrating with excitement. “Corey and I will just come over to your place.”

 

“I don’t know, man,” Liam frowns, staring at a point just above Mason’s eyes to keep from laughing out loud at the pinched face Mason was giving him at the realization he was going to be denied _juicy_ gossip over their resident bad boy chimera.

 

Before Mason can respond, a sharp impact in his back jostles him, sending him careening into his surprised friend who keeps him upright. He turns around, annoyed, to see a giant football player walking by with a heavy duffle bag of gear.

 

“Watch where you’re going, freak,” the kid sneers at him. He’s at least a foot taller than Liam, easily two hundred and fifty pounds, and probably one of the starters on the offensive line.

 

The anger constantly flowing beneath his skin starts to pulse, rising quickly to the surface as a low growl rumbles in his chest. He takes a shaky breath, knowing he’s overreacting, knowing it’s not a big deal, but the noise surrounding him has ceased. All he can hear is the slow, rhythmic pounding of the kid’s heartbeat. All he can see is the kid whose face he was going to beat in.

 

His prey.  

 

Liam senses Mason’s hand on his shoulder, hears the mantra spilling urgently from his friend’s mouth.

 

The sun. The moon. The truth. The sun. The moon. The tru-

 

Theo?

 

The kid who ran into him stops abruptly in his tracks as a significantly shorter person blocks his path, the latter seemingly dissolving out of the shadows.

 

“Bumping into someone and not apologizing is very rude,” Liam hears Theo calmly say, voice low but audible to everyone in the hall.

 

The remaining students who haven’t left for the weekend have stopped to watch the scene, the building almost completely devoid of sound as if everyone were holding their collective breaths. The chimera’s face is void of emotion, but his arms are crossed over his chest, giving him an intimidating presence despite his shorter stature. Theo’s standing a few feet away from the much taller kid, meaning he doesn’t have to tilt his head back to look up at him.

 

“He should apologize to me, he was in my way,” the other kid stiffly replies, standing up straight in an effort to stare down his crooked nose at Theo. Liam can smell the anxiety coming from him, which he’s sure Theo can as well.

 

“That’s a pretty self absorbed statement,” Theo notes, furrowing his eyebrows in disappointment. “Especially for the star offensive lineman of our football team. I thought you’d have a more team-centered mindset.”

 

Theo doesn’t give the football player time to react before he’s turning around and heading towards a small group of guys watching the incident unfold a few feet away. Theo roughly grabs one, wrapping his hand around the guy’s wrist, dragging him back towards the lineman. The newcomer is a guy named Blaise from Liam’s English class, and also the talented senior starting quarterback of the football team. Liam had heard from a few of his classmates that scouts were coming to each game this season to recruit Blaise to their colleges.

 

“Dude,” Blaise mutters under his breath, but doesn’t overly protest as Theo stops in front of the lineman, this time standing much closer.

 

“It’d be a shame, ya know,” Theo says, positioning himself behind the quarterback. His right hand has a hold on the boy’s shirt, keeping him in place. Theo’s other hand has grabbed the quarterback’s left hand, lacing their fingers together as if they were holding hands. “If our highly skilled quarterback here, were to break his hand in the middle of his final season.”

 

Liam can see Theo’s hand tightening around Blaise’s, can see the anguish on the quarterback’s face as he sucks in a pained gasp of air.

 

“Especially since football is a team sport,” Theo continues, eyes locked on the lineman’s. Liam can’t see the other football player’s face, but he can smell his anger mixing with anxiety as he stubbornly remains silent. “And without your star quarterback, what hopes do _you_ have of going to college?”

 

Theo squeezes harder, causing Blaise to moan in pain.

 

“Fucking apologize to the dude, Hartford,” the quarterback groans, eyes fearful as he pleads with his teammate.

 

“Oh my god, Raeken, I’m going to beat your face in when the season is over,” Hartford growls, spinning on his heel to walk towards Liam. Anger under control at this point as Liam tries not to freak out over the idea of Theo getting expelled for breaking their championship winning quarterback, he stares blankly at the lineman standing in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says gruffly, turning towards Theo with his hands out like, ‘There are you happy now?’

 

“Sorry for what?” Theo goads, dropping Blaise’s hand but still keep his other bunched up in the boy’s shirt.

 

“Sorry for bumping into you,” Hartford mumbles, still facing Theo.

 

“You aren’t apologizing to me,” Theo smirks, using his free hand to make a little spinning motion with his finger. With an exaggerated huff, Hartford turns back around to Liam.

 

“Sorry for bumping into you, _Liam.”_ He spits out Liam’s name like it’s the nastiest word he’s over said.

 

Liam nods, scared if he opens his mouth he’ll laugh in the face of the pissed off football player. Hartford glares at him, but turns around, grabbing Blaise from Theo’s grasp as he goes.

 

“You good, man?” Liam hears Hartford ask Blaise as they quickly retreat down the hall.

 

“I fucking hate you right now,” Blaise retorts, slamming the door open with both hands. Liam finds that interesting, but Theo has approached him before he can mention it to Mason.

 

“Dude,” Mason says breathlessly to Theo. Liam’s not surprised to see the smug smirk on the chimera’s face.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam says, the embarrassment catching up to him. “Blaise didn’t deserve that.”

 

Theo snorts.

 

“You obviously don’t know Blaise-”

 

“No, I don’t, but you didn’t have to hurt him just to make a point!” Liam feels his previous anger returning as he processes what just happened. On one hand, he’s mad Theo hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. On the other hand, Liam feels slightly...excited? Special? That Theo would go out of his way to publicly humiliate a popular kid who bullied him.

 

“You obviously don’t know Blaise is a fantastic actor,” Theo continues, glaring at Liam for interrupting.

 

“What?”

 

“Use your senses, Dunbar, for the love of god,” Theo chides, one hand on his hip as he looks disappointingly down at Liam.

 

“Um...it’s a bit late now, he’s gone-” Liam says sarcastically, deciding to not add the ‘fucking duh’ to the end. “And you’re an atheist.”

 

“Did you smell fear?” Theo asks, rapidly firing additional questions at the confused beta.

 

“No-”

 

“Did you hear any bones break?”

 

“Well, no-”

 

“What did you smell?”

 

“I’m not sure!” Liam hisses, tired of being interrupted.

 

“Arousal,” Theo flatly states, carefully watching for Liam’s reaction.

 

“What?” Liam asks again, feeling dumb but so very lost.

 

“He thinks I’m hot,” Theo boastfully replies, a smirk once again claiming his lips. Mason’s nodding along next to him, like he could totally see their star _straight_ quarterback having a crush on the mysterious bad boy.

 

“Oh, did he tell you that?” Liam asks doubtfully, rolling his eyes but inwardly attempting to quell the flares of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Why did he care if Blaise had a crush on Theo?

 

“No, Liam,” Theo sighs, actually rolling his eyes at the beta. And, wow, rude. “I use my nose.” He taps his nose with his pointer finger to accentuate his point.

 

“Well you know what, Theo some-”

 

“So this has been fun!” Mason interjects, placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder as he starts pushing him towards the doors. “We’ll catch you later, Theo, thanks for standing up for my best friend here.” Mason uses his own shoulder to nudge him harder when Liam refuses to move. “But we gotta go, ya know, it’s Friday, much to do and discuss, right Liam?”

 

Liam sighs, looking over his shoulder at Theo one more time. The chimera has a small smile on his face as he observes the proceedings. “See you Sunday?” Liam mouths, not ready for Mason’s thirty million impending questions. Theo nods, giving him a quick wink.

 

They exit the school and head across campus towards the parking lot, the sun rays blinding as it begins to set. Liam wrinkles his nose at the smell of the exhaust from the school buses, wordlessly trailing behind Mason as they walk to his car.

 

“You have so much to catch me up on, man,” Mason whines, slowing down so they can walk side by side. “And don’t you dare leave anything out!”

 

“As if I’d ever dream of denying you any juicy gossip?” Liam cries, raising his hand to his mouth in mock offense.

 

“Don’t forget about me!” Corey laughs, literally showing up out of nowhere.

 

“God damnit, Corey!” Liam jumps, this time moving his hand to his heart as he tries to control his pounding heart beat. “How long have you been there?”

 

“The whole time, dude,” Mason laughs, hugging his boyfriend quickly and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Since Theo started talking to that Hartford guy.”

 

“Surprised you didn’t hear my heartbeat,” Corey says, concern in his tone. “I was standing like two feet away from you.”

 

“Well, I was pretty busy trying to not rip that guys head off,” Liam retorts angirly. And if he was a bit distracted by Theo standing up for him? Well, no one needed to know that.

 

“Do you still have that bottle Scott gave you?” Mason asks the beta, referring to the bottle of wolfsbane laced tequila that Scott got from Derek and gave to Liam as a “Congrats on Surviving to Senior Year” gift.

 

“Sure do,” Liam nods, liking where this was going. He hadn’t been really drunk since becoming a werewolf, and he was looking forward to trying the wolfsbane laced alcohol.

 

He opens the car door, sliding into the back seat as Corey sits in the passenger seat.

 

“How about we have a few drinks tonight, you spill all this new tea, and we just hang and play video games since my parents are gone this weekend?” Mason asks, starting the car and reversing out of his parking space.

 

Liam and Corey both agree, and they swing by both of their houses to grab an overnight bag, and for Liam, the large bottle of special alcohol. They pick-up Mexican on the way to Mason’s, because nothing goes better with tequila shots and margaritas than tacos, tortilla chips, and salsa.

 

After devouring their delicious meal, Mason breaks into his mom’s liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of regular tequila for himself and some margarita mix. His parents wouldn’t care if he drank some of it, as long as he was “responsible and didn’t break anything.” Grabbing the blender from one of the cabinets, Mason starts making margaritas first for Corey and Liam, handing his best friend a particularly strong one. Once he finishes all three, he leads the small group back into the living room, where him and Corey crash on the couch, and Liam heads to Mason’s dad’s favorite navy blue recliner.

 

“Now, spill,” Mason directs, tossing his feet into his boyfriend’s lap as they both stare Liam down, Corey nodding supportively alongside him. Liam would bet his favorite lacrosse stick, signed by the legendary Gary Gait, that Mason told Corey about Liam’s suspicions of Theo’s workplace.

 

“Okay, it’s been a fucking crazy day, so hear me out,” Liam starts, pausing to take a sip of his margarita. He cringes at the strong taste of the alcohol, wincing as it burns his enhanced taste buds. Liam mixes the drink a bit better with his straw before deciding to hell with it all and downs the margarita in a few quick gulps. He needed the liquid courage anyways to confess some of his latest sins to his friends.

 

He explains about accidentally stumbling upon Theo’s conversation with Mrs. Finch, ignoring Corey’s shocked gasp and whisper of “that was a private conversation, Liam.” Mason hushes his boyfriend, listening intently as Liam describes how close the two seem. The beta stands up to reenact the two person conversation for his audience, skimming over the emotional part about Theo’s feelings towards himself. He felt like that was a bit too private to share.

 

Liam mentions Theo’s job, telling his rapt audience about how Mrs. Finch was very dismissive and disapproving of it even though Theo claims to make thousands in a week. Which is clearly what led to his conclusion that Theo’s a prostitute. Corey opens his mouth to object, but Liam raises an eyebrow in his direction, and Mason reaches over to place his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“Wait until Liam’s done,” Mason urges, knowing that Liam will get distracted if he doesn’t get it all off his chest now.

 

He recounts his awkward lunch interaction with the chimera who later stormed out on him, their Instagram “argument”, and the incident in the gym with Parker and Coach Finstock.

 

“Oh my god,” Mason says after Liam mentions Theo will now be his AP Bio tutor, snapping his mouth shut at Liam’s, “I’m not done!”

 

“What have I started?” Corey sighs, hanging his head. Mason reaches over to comfortingly pat his boyfriend’s shoulder, but the gesture was ruined by the shit-eating grin on Mason’s face.

 

He lastly touches on the library incident, how Theo mom’d him when he bumped his head and bled a little, and then Liam word vomited all over him like a lunatic. He even talked about the Parker/Theo part of their conversation, the alcohol coursing through his system allowing him to mention his jealousy at their closeness and how Theo called him on it.

 

“So basically I have to teach him how to play lacrosse, and he’s going to tutor me in AP Bio,” Liam groans, heading back into the kitchen to craft another drink for himself. He needed it after that giant long winded speech.

 

After finishing making his drink, using the same amount of tequila that Mason did, but foregoing the blender and adding more sugar into the mix, he returns to the living room, concerned when neither of his friends had said anything since he finished.

 

Mason’s mouth is parted like a fish, closing and opening as he thinks over how to respond. Corey is chewing worriedly on his straw, clearly waiting for Mason to say something first.

 

“That’s uh…” Mason pauses, searching for the proper word. “Intense.”

 

“Yes,” Corey nods, “Not really sure where to start with all of that. But I guess first and foremost, I really don’t think Theo is a prostitute.”

 

“It would kind of make sense, though,” Mason disagrees, standing up and heading back to the kitchen with his and Corey’s empty glasses. “How else would he get that kind of money? He doesn’t have a high school degree, he has no legitimate work experience, no references, no family to bank off, no references.”

 

In moments like these, Liam really loves his best friend. He could take anything Liam says and find facts to prove their point. Mostly, Liam just came to conclusions based on emotional decisions. Mason? Not so much. He was more logical than Liam, and had a better way with words when describing how he came to a conclusion.

 

“You don’t know him like I do,” Corey awkwardly answers. The other chimera always avoided talking about his time in Theo’s pack, not that Mason or Liam held it against him or anything.

Well, okay, Liam did at one point, but he’s cool with it now. “He hates people touching him. Last I heard he was a virgin, sooo….don’t really see him doing anything like that even for money. Maybe he robs banks or sells overpriced stuff online? Or models?”

 

“What?!” Liam coughs, having just taken a sip of his drink during Corey’s unexpected statement. The alcohol burns his entire body, from his sinuses to his stomach, but he can’t already be drunk enough to be hallucinating? There’s _no fucking way_ Theo is a virgin.

 

“Yeah, you’re going to have to explain that one a bit more,” Mason adds, coming over to sit on the side of the recliner to beat Liam on the back.

 

“I’m good, man, thanks,” he gasps, taking a sip of water from a random cup on the coffee table.

 

“I don’t think I’m really supposed to say anything,” he huffs, clearly regretting saying it in the first place. At the heated glares from his boyfriend and Liam, he holds his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay. Jesus. Basically one night before Deucalion came to stay at our little hideout, we were having some kind of pack night, and Theo had swiped laced marijuana and a handle of rum...no Liam, I didn’t ask where he got it. But we all got high as fuck, and Tracy wanted to play Never Have I Ever with the rum. Josh pulled the ‘Never have I ever had sex with someone,’ and Theo didn’t drink.”

 

“Couldn’t he be lying?” Liam immediately questions, still having trouble coming to terms with Theo being a virgin. He was just so….confident, and good looking, if you were into dudes and all that.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Corey shakes his head before sipping thoughtfully from his drink. “Tracy tried to grill him on it, but he got so angry and defensive about it, no one ever brought it up again.”    

 

“Damn,” Mason sighs. “I mean, it’s probably hard to get laid when you live with the Dread Doctors.”

 

“Yeah,” Corey agrees. “That’s what we figured. Plus, he’s kind of emotionally stunted and not really good with people. Except Liam.”

 

“Theo is great with people,” Liam defensively retorts, mouth moving before he can really think it through.

 

“Theo is great at charming and manipulating people,” Corey disagrees, tone calm but firm. “He knows what people want to hear. It’s a defensive mechanism at this point. He’s better since coming back from Hell, but I can’t say many people know the _real_ Theo. I’m not sure if Theo knows the real Theo.”

 

Liam frowns, thinking it over. For some reason he could not explain to himself, he wanted to be the one who knew the real Theo.

 

“So how do you feel about it all, Liam?” Mason asks.

 

“I think we need shots,” he answers, downing the rest of his drink and licking the little pieces of salt off his lips. “Your mom have limes?”

 

“Yup!” Mason excitedly replies, following Liam back into the kitchen. “You down, Corey?”

 

“I guess,” the chimera agrees, knowing the evening was going to get sloppy very quickly.

 

They swipe their tongues in a line on the side of their hand, adding a dash of salt onto it. Then, they lick the salt off their hand, down the shots from Mason’s mom’s extra large shot glasses, and squeeze a slice of lime into their mouths as a chaser.

 

“Gross,” Corey groans, following the shot with a glass of water to cool the burning sensation.

 

“I just think it’s bullshit,” Liam loudly announces, slamming his shot glass back onto the counter where it fortunately did not break. His two friends jump at the unexpected declaration, Mason delving into giggles at the shocked expression on Corey’s face. “Why can’t Theo just _tell_ me what he’s up to?”

 

“Because maybe he isn’t up to anything?” Mason answers evenly, brows creasing in confusion.

 

“Or because you haven’t asked?” Corey adds.

 

They stand around the rectangular kitchen island, Liam on one end, and Cory and Mason across from each other on the sides like there’s an important pack meeting going on.

 

“But he is,” Liam whines, starting to feel fuzzy all over from the tequila. “He makes me feel... _weird.”_ He looks around, suspiciously, like he’s waiting for Theo to jump out at any moment with a camera and say “Got ya!”

 

“Oh?” Mason inquires, raising an eyebrow in concern. “That’s got to be...confusing.”

 

“Yes! Like why do I care if he’s hugging Parker? Why do I feel jealous that he’s been telling Mrs. Finch all these super personal things?” Liam pauses, mixing some more tequila into his glass before searching for some orange juice in the fridge.

 

“Maybe because you have a crush on him? Corey answers warily, eyes trained on the beta to watch for any signs of impending anger. Instead, the beta laughs loudly, almost spilling the orange juice he was adding over his tequila.

 

“That’s funny, Corey,” Liam giggles, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. Mason laughs too, but more awkwardly than anything. “Why would I have a crush on Theo?”

 

“Because he likes you?!” Mason shouts frustratedly, grabbing his bottle of tequila from the counter and the bottle of orange juice from a shell-shocked Liam.

 

“Maybe you should chill on the alcohol, because that is crazy talk,” Liam stammers, drunkenly making his way back into the living room. He sets his drink on the table before flinging himself into the comfort of the recliner. “Let’s play a game.”

 

“You tried,” Liam hears Corey say supportively to Mason, the two returning to the couch to turn the TV on.

 

“Mario Kart?” Masons asks the two, stumbling slightly as he passes out the controllers.

 

“I’m good for now,” Liam changes his mind, instead pulling his phone out to check his messages. He types a quick one back to his mom telling him he’s okay and at Mason’s for the night, handing it over to Corey to proofread to make sure he didn’t say anything incorrectly. Corey types a few adjustments, hitting the send button, before handing the phone back to the beta.

 

“You are thee absolute best,” Liam slurs a bit, giving the chimera a huge smile. “Seriously, I am so glad you and Mason are dating, even though at first I was all, ‘He’s a chimera. You’re fraternizing with the enemy.’’

 

“It’s funny how things change,” Corey laughs goodnaturedly, smiling back at Liam.

 

Liam nods distractedly, attention now focused on the new Instagram picture that popped up on his feed.        

 

It showed a smiling Theo with a bag of Chipotle. Simple. Plain. Nothing life changing, but for Liam’s drunk mind, it was the most amazing piece of art he had ever witnessed.

 

“Sooooo cute,” he types, adding a heart eyes emoji and hitting the “post” button after he was satisfied he got his point across.

 

He smiled to himself. Yes, this was a good first day in befriending Theo.

 

His phone dings immediately with a text, and he grins wider when he sees it’s from Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life has been crazy! And sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Theo’s last class of the day finishes smoothly. He has the entire month organized in his planner, blending his non-school related activities in with his newest commitments. Theo’s not used to being so busy, but he likes the change of pace. Even with the Dread Doctors, there was a lot of “down” time. They mostly homeschooled him, preferring the idea of personally molding him into their perfect soldier as opposed to allowing the public education system to get its claws into him.

 

Only when new recruits were needed for experiments, Theo would temporarily enroll in school, converging in with the students as if he were one of them. He spent most of his time outside of school reading, immersing himself in the thousands of books the Dread Doctors collected throughout the years. He taught himself everything there was to know about the supernatural world, but he also studied books on “human” subjects, like engineering, biology, and psychology.

 

And, of course, he occasionally took a break from his academic pursuits and splurged on fiction stories, once dragging a disguised Geneticist with him to the midnight release of one of the Harry Potter books. He smirks at the memory, effortlessly manipulating her into going or he would reveal her guilty pleasure collection of trashy romance novels to the rest of the Doctors.

 

That was one of the rare times she told Theo he impressed her.  

 

The bell rings, signalling the end of class for the day and tearing Theo away from his daydreams.

 

“Please see me before you leave, Mr. Raeken,” Mrs. Finch calls over the sound of the students shoving their belongings into their bags as quickly as possible, eager to escape the school for the weekend.

 

He outwardly rolls his eyes at the “ooohs” whispered by his peers, glaring at a particularly brave boy who decided to make eye contact with him. The boy lets out an undignified screech, practically toppling over his stool to escape the classroom. Theo smirks to himself despite the glare Mrs. Finch is currently leveling at him.

 

“Was that necessary, Theodore?” she asks, hand once again on her hip as she uses her sternest Mom Voice.

 

“Yep,” he answers, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word because he knows she hates it. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

She laughs in his face.

 

“Yeah, if only they knew the real you, they probably wouldn’t be so scared.”

 

He pouts at the disrespect, crossing his arms over his chest in a petty act of defiance. How dare she discredit his reputation! He might be soft for Liam, but nobody needed to know that. To everyone else, he was still the fearsome chimera.

 

Or at least the mysterious supernatural something or other, depending on who you asked.

 

“Nobody knows the real me,” he says firmly.   

 

She snorts. “Spare me the melodrama, you’re not as mysterious as you like to think, dear. But I have something for you before you go.”

 

She hands him a small packet of papers, having printed them out earlier from her computer while the class was working independently on their lab.

 

Theo looks down at the headline of one of them, _“Fun with Mitosis and Meiosis.”_

 

He arches an eyebrow in disbelief, skimming through the rest of the papers. “Are these for elementary schoolers?”

 

“It’s important to know your audience,” she smiles, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal. He respected the woman more than she’d ever know, but this was kind of offensive. Was Liam really _that_ bad at biology? Or was it more of a Neville/Snape situation where the beta would benefit with a different, less domineering teacher?

 

“Thanks...but no thanks.” He hands the worksheets back to her. “I’ve got this on my own.”

 

“If anyone can do it, I believe it’s you, Theo. But remember, not every person is as passionate about science as you are,” she warns. “I’m sure Liam is an intelligent young man, or else he wouldn’t have captured your interest, but don’t beat yourself up if he doesn’t score as high as you expect.”

 

She turns her back to him, shuffling papers around on her desk as she prepares to leave for the weekend.

 

Theo blinks behind her, mouth gaping as his brain struggles to process what she just said. He _never_ admitted his conflicted feelings for Liam to her. Shit, he’s never really admitted them to himself until recently.

 

“Close your mouth, it’s unbecoming,” she commands when she turns back to him, but the comment is lightened by the smile crossing her lips.

 

He snaps his mouth shut before realizing he hasn’t responded, feeling a sense of deja vu.

 

“I don’t-”

 

She holds a hand up to stop him from continuing.

 

“Don’t even bother denying it. I’m an adult born werewolf, I have eyes. And a nose. And deductive reasoning skills. I can put two and two together.”

 

Theo feels the panic rising in his chest. If she knew, then who else did? Derek? Oh my god, he’d probably fling himself back into Hell if Scott found out he had a crush on his first beta. It’d be simpler and less painful than dealing with him. Or fucking Stiles.

 

“Jesus, Theo, breathe,” Mrs. Finch says, placing a hand on his arm. He sucks in a deep breath, apparently forgetting the importance of bringing air into one’s lungs while thinking. “I can one hundred percent guarantee Mr. Dunbar does not know about your feelings. He’s kind of terrible at being a werewolf sometimes.”

 

Theo opens his mouth to object, but when he sees her, “Are You _Really_ Going To Argue That With Me?” expression, he nods, still speechless. But he knew she was right. Liam was not the best at using his senses.

Seriously though, what the fuck was going on today? It was one insane moment after another. Were witches involved?

 

He just wanted to go home, nap, and then binge eat some Chipotle before work.

 

“I’ll see you Monday, Theo.” She hesitates, indecisively biting her bottom ike she has something else to say. “Have a good weekend.”

 

He hopes she just changed her mind about what she wanted to say, otherwise he’d want to know why she was so against wishing him a good weekend.

 

Theo mentally chuckles to himself, pausing at the door as a fleeting thought crosses his mind.

 

“My first lacrosse game is Thursday,” he trails off, biting his lip awkwardly, unsure how to finish his sentence without sounding like a fucking loser.

 

She gives him a soft smile, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Relief washes over him, and he gives her a small nod before waving goodbye over his shoulder, exiting the room. He stops at his locker, switching out the books in his bag with the ones he’d need for his weekend homework. As he zips his backpack closed, he looks up in time to see a burly football player purposefully ram Liam with his duffle bag of gear. Theo frowns agitatedly, but impatiently waits  to see what happens next.

 

The football player turns around and insults the beta, telling him to watch where he’s going, even though Theo _knows_ the asshole did it on purpose.  

 

As the familiar scent of Liam’s rage reaches his nose, Theo decides this is the perfect opportunity to reaffirm his dangerous reputation, all while defending the honor of the boy he _might_ have a feeling or two for.

 

“Bumping into someone and not apologizing is very rude,” he calmly says, crossing his arms over his chest while keeping his face void of emotion. He’s grateful he made the choice to stand a few feet away from the giant football player, because this kid easily was a foot taller than him. Even as a chimera, it was kind of hard to appear intimidating when you have to crane your neck back to look someone in the eyes.

 

“He should apologize to me, he was in my way,” the other kid stiffly replies, and Theo internally smirks at the guy’s attempt to look down at him, especially when the sour scent of his anxiety was overwhelming his sensitive nose. If this kid had any inkling of their excessive discrepancies in strength, he would have hightailed it out of there by now.

 

Theo keeps his eyes trained on the kid but uses his senses to catalog what was going on around him. The students remaining in the halls are absolutely silent, not even bothering to whisper among one another incase they missed a second of action. He can hear Corey’s heartbeat somewhere near Liam and Mason, and Theo thinks he may be invisible at the moment, ready to intervene if need be.

 

He has a harder time sorting through the smells because the kid’s anxiety is clogging his nose, but he’s able to pinpoint Liam’s surprise and the arousal of one of his classmates. An idea begins to form in his head, and he hopes his theater classmate will follow along with his plan.

 

“That’s a pretty self absorbed statement,” Theo notes, shifting his expression to one of disappointment. Which was unexpectedly challenging right now because, he’s thankful this kid decided to be a dick. It would work well in his favor, and it honestly just felt _good_ to actively terrify someone again. And it was for a selfless cause, no less!  

 

“Especially for the star offensive lineman of our football team. I thought you’d have a more team-centered mindset.”

 

Theo doesn’t give the idiot a chance to respond, heading towards the group of guys where he smelled the arousal coming from. He grabs the wrist of his classmate Blaise, dragging the confused boy back with him to the middle of the hall, positioning him in front of his teammate. Theo wraps one hand in the back of Blaise’s shirt, pressing him close. His breath ghosts across the boy’s ear, whispering the word “act” while barely moving his lips.

 

Blaise had been his partner earlier in the day for an acting exercise where they practiced an array of facial expressions with one another. Theo struggled on “pained” whereas Blaise had it down pat. He figured it had something to do with the insane amount of sports this kid played, from football during the fall, to basketball and track in the spring. Theo usually just laughed when he got hurt.

 

Theo threatens to break the star quarterback’s hand, successfully manipulating the offensive lineman into apologizing to Liam. At one point, Blaise convincingly moans in pain, but the scent of his arousal tickles Theo’s nose once again, and he has to wonder just how much acting the boy actually had to do. He gives the quarterback props for his impromptu performance, though, , because despite Theo being unable to see his face, he can smell the shock, disbelief, horror, and rage from the students around him, meaning they were convinced Blaise was actually in pain.

 

After Blaise and the Idiot leave, Theo approaches Liam and Mason, unable to keep the smug expression off his face. He realizes in that moment that Mrs. Finch was fairly accurate in her analysis of Liam’s werewolf abilities, because the poor boy really had no idea what truly transpired.

 

He’s aware he should probably teach the beta more about chemosignals and the importance of constant vigilance, since his worthless  “True” Alpha hadn’t. Which was a shame, because you never knew what your senses could tell you, from catching someone in a lie to accurately noting their true emotions on an issue. But if he did teach the beta more about categorizing chemosignals, he’d be at risk of Liam finding out his true feelings for the boy, especially if he ever let his guard down accidentally. Theo wasn’t sure he was ready to travel down that path quite yet.

 

They part ways, Liam wordlessly asking him if they were still on for Sunday. He nods, giving the beta a brazen wink as Mason drags him away.

 

Theo follows behind them at a distance, heading to the parking lot so he can fucking finally go home and take a nap. His shift isn’t until later at night, and he all but collapses in his bed the second he gets home and slides his shoes off.

 

Too exhausted to dream, Theo wakes well rested from his two hour long nap, taking a quick shower before heading to Chipotle. In an effort to be a more normal teenager, he takes a shameless picture with the bag of food, posting the image on Instagram before he can think too much about how lame and basic he feels.

 

He spends the rest of the evening researching effective ways to tutor, determining that Liam would benefit from some color coded flash cards. He didn’t have time to work on them now, but he’d get a good start on them tomorrow morning after the gym.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls the device out to see Liam commented on his picture. Theo smirks, remembering his earlier comment on Liam’s picture about remembering his first time at the gym. The beta hadn’t commented back or brought it up in person, but he knows Liam well enough to confidently say the remark pissed the boy off.

 

“Soooo cute,” the comment says, with the little heart eyes emoji.

 

Theo squints at the screen, confused. Was this his retaliation for Theo’s previous comment? Because if so, it was kind lame. Instead of having a public war on Instagram, he swipes open his text messages and clicks on Baby Beta Wolf.

 

_Are you drunk?_

 

Theo doesn’t have to wait for a reply, the little bubbles moving across his screen instantly.

 

_NO who told you that?_

 

Hm...suspiciously intense denial.

 

_Your lame Instagram comment did. If you’re trying to get back at me for my last comment, I’m not impressed_

 

_Sorry for thinking you’re cute, my fucking bad >__< _

_Guess u only care if blaze and parker think u look good_

 

_????_

_Are you serious right now?_

 

_Um, duh, aren’t you sppsed to be smart?_

 

_Um, duh, but you don’t make sense_

 

_I am the most sense making person there is to ever make sense_

 

Theo reads the sentence four times before replying.

 

_See. I don’t even know what that means. I don’t think you know what that means either._

 

_Wutever._

_I take it back. Ur ugly_

 

_HAHA we both know you don’t think that’s true. I use my nose, remember?_

 

Theo definitely might have made that up, but he was anxious to see how the beta responded.

 

Whereas Liam’s replies had been almost instant, he has to wait a few minutes for the next one.

 

_Ur nose is terrible. And ugly_

 

_Fuck you Dunbar, you’re ugly_

 

Theo’s heart skips a few beats, first at the blatant lie, and then again when the next message comes through with an image attached.

 

He clicks it, seeing a frowning Liam with the caption _“Not as ugly as u.”_

 

 

Alone in his apartment, he takes a minute to appreciate the plumpness of the beta’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like across his skin.

 

Not that he’d ever get to experience that, obviously, but sometimes he’d allow himself the luxury of daydreaming about being with Liam as more than just...frenemies? Or were they actually friends? Or just classmates?

 

He notices the time on his phone, jumping up to rush to his closet to get changed for work. His phone vibrates again, and he pulls it out to see Liam double texted him after he forgot to reply.

 

_So ugly you broke the camera?_

 

He rolls his eyes, smiling at the weirdness of the boy. Theo wasn’t sure was brought on this sudden change in their relationship, going from barely talking for months to interacting multiple times in and outside of school, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Theo takes his second selfie of the day, using his closet of new clothes as a backdrop.

 

_Not ugly at all,_ he writes, attaching the image with it.

 

 

_Yeah, guess not  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Wyd?_

 

Theo smiles as Liam sort of agrees he’s attractive, but he’s confused by the next text. Wyd? What the fuck does that mean? He types it into urbandictionary.com, assuming it’d be simpler to research it rather than get mocked for his lack of Internet lingo knowledge.

 

He reads that it commonly means “what you doing” or the less common version, “want your dick.” He goes with the former.

 

_Getting ready for work, you?_

 

Theo furrows his eyebrows at the perplexing response he receives.

 

_Streets must be busy and dangerous this time of night_

 

What did that mean? Did he mean driving, since it was a Friday night, and there was a larger risk of drunk drivers on the road? Or was he hinting at something supernatural going down?

 

_Yeah, but I’m always careful. Don’t want to ruin my baby_.

 

Which was true. He may have a legitimate place to call home, but his truck would always mean the world to him. He’d rip apart anyone who even looked at it suspiciously.

 

_I kno some1 whos good at cleaning them if u need a rec_

 

Literally...what? Cleaning what? Cars? Why would his truck be dirty? Did Liam know he once lived out of his truck? He’s pretty sure Derek was mature enough to keep that information to himself. Unless Stiles somehow found up from his illegal snooping around the Sheriff’s Station...

 

_I’m lost._

 

Because that was 100% true.

 

_Im just sayin, if u cant get stains out of ur car, i know a guy_

 

_Are you trying to insinuate my truck is dirty? Because that’s making me feel some type of way_

 

And by some type of way, he means angry. Because insulting a guy’s truck was an unnecessarily low blow. Especially since Liam didn’t even have a car to begin with!

 

_I mean, it might be. Idk. i havet been in it since u started working_  

 

_What’s that supposed to mean Dunbar?_

 

At this point, he figures it’s safer to ask rather than assume.

 

He finishes dressing, brushing his teeth at lightning speed, racing around the loft to finish getting ready. Theo turns the lights off, locking the door behind him. As he’s heading down the stairs into the basement garage, taking them three at a time, he feels his phone vibrate once more.

 

_Nuthing, nvm. Gotta go, corey says no phones. Be safe, ttyl_

_Gorgeous ;)_

 

Theo doesn’t understand most of what just transpired, but the last message makes him blush, launching a rush of butterflies in his stomach as his heart warms at the term of endearment. His fingers type a swift response, and he hits the send button before he can chicken out.

 

_Goodnight beautiful._   


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a flashback chapter, but you'll finally find out what Theo does!

_Flashback_  

After finishing what would hopefully be his last first day of school, ever, Theo returned to the administration office, Principal Martin placing a small black square box in his outstretched hand.

 

He took it, hesitantly, unexpectedly nervous all of a sudden that the whole thing had been an elaborate prank to get back at him for the monumental amount of shit he’d done to the pack before he went to Hell. Or Derek lied just to get him into re-enroll in school. Or maybe the older werewolf changed his mind, deciding to stay in Beacon Hills and needed the loft as a place to live. It wouldn’t be fair for Derek to go look for a new apartment when he had a perfectly good one in a building he owned.

 

Theo berated himself for getting his hopes up, so desperate to have a real home that he never once questioned the legitimacy of the offer.

 

“Theo?” Principal Martin startled him out of his musings, and he realized he’s rigidly standing in her office, shaky hands clasped around the box like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever held.

 

Her voice is kind, as if she knows what Theo’s thinking. And fuck, she probably does. His insecurity and anxiety was likely visible to even the most unobservant people, Liam included.

 

Theo moves to slide the box into his pocket, but stops when she’s directs him to open it, a small smile on her face. Pulling the lid carefully off, he slowly unwraps the white tissue paper, relieved to find a golden key at the bottom. Under the key is a folded slip of paper containing the loft’s address and the key code to the garage.

 

“There’s more,” Principal Martin excitedly adds, reaching behind her office chair and setting an oversized gift bag on the oak desk. The bag was blue with silver writing, and Theo’s eyes widen when he sees the “Congrats On Your New Baby!” written on the front of the bag.

 

Noticing his shock, Principal Martin leans forward to get a better look at the bag, frowning when she reads the words.

 

“Ahh…” she remarks uncomfortably. “I probably should have put my glasses on before heading to the checkout counter. No matter, this is for you!”

 

He quickly slips the key into the pocket of his jeans, and she none-too-gently shoves the present into his arms. Theo arches a questioning eyebrow, utterly speechless she would get him a gift.

 

“It’s a housewarming gift!”

 

He resists rolling his eyes at her exasperated tone, because, yes, he knows what a housewarming gift is.

 

“I just don’t get why you’re giving me a housewarming gift” he says quietly, and now she’s the one actually rolling her eyes at him. “And please don’t say it’s because I’m moving into a new place.” His voice is firmer now, losing some of the vulnerability he had before.

 

Taking a seat at her desk, she nods towards the open chair in front of the desk. Pulling the chair out, he gracefully sits down, keeping his back straight and feet firmly on the floor as he maintains eye contact with the principal. He crosses his hands over his lap, the unopened housewarming gift positioned in between his legs on the ground.  

 

_“There’s never an excuse for poor posture,”_ the Geneticist drilled into his head from the very beginning of his time with them, and it was one of the few habits he couldn’t break.

 

“Well, it was Lydia’s idea,” Principal Martin starts, and Theo immediately glares at the woman. She raises a hand to stop him from speaking, and he nods, silently agreeing to let her finish speaking before he bitches about how he’d prefer the Beacon Hills Gossip Queen to _not_ know his business.

 

“Before she left for college, she made me promise to look after all the supernatural children in the school. So every Sunday, we have a weekly Skype date to update each other on everything.”

 

Theo tries to squash the jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach at the reminder of another experience he’ll never have like a normal teenager. If he ever went to college, he’ll never have a parent back home in Beacon Hills worrying about his safety. He’ll never have anyone sending him care packages, or to call and ask how to do random tasks he should have learned before he left for school. And while the idea seemed kind of freeing, it also highlighted his incredible loneliness. And his insignificance. If he just disappeared, who would notice?

 

“When I mentioned I was having a hard time getting you to come back to school, she came up with the idea of asking Derek to rent his unused apartment to you-”

 

“Why would she want to help me?” Theo suspiciously asks, earning an annoyed glare from the woman.

 

“Lydia believes in second chances,” Principal Martin states blandly, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And, while I don’t approve of what you did to my daughter, it ended up bringing us a lot closer together. Now, may I continue, or is there anything else you want to ask first so you don’t interrupt me again?”

 

“I’m good,” he mumbles, lowering his gaze to the desk to avoid her disapproving stare.

 

“Anyways, so when I told her everything worked out, she insisted we get you a housewarming gift, which is really such a great idea, I’m mad at myself for not thinking of it first. And, for the record, I’m giving this to you as a pack ally, not as your principal.”

 

Theo nods in understanding, still skeptical, but lifts the heavy bag onto his lap. Gingerly removing five items wrapped individually in pink tissue paper, he pushes the wrappings to the side to reveal a set of canvas paintings.

 

“Here, push your chair back and set them on the floor to see the image,” Mrs. Martin directs, and Theo follows her instructions, awestruck at the painting in front of him.

“Did she make this?” Theo wonders, taking in the bright colors and intricate designs, his enhanced vision seeing a humble “LM” etched into the bottom right corner of the middle panel. The five-piece painting was constructed on a wooden canvas, depicting a human head surrounded by DNA molecules and atomic particles. Theo’s not normally fond of art, but he couldn’t wait to hang it up in the loft.

 

“Oh, she’s been practicing,” Mrs. Martin answers modestly, but Theo observes the pride etched into her features “There’s a card in there, as well.”

 

Still speechless at the thoughtful gift, Theo removes a green envelope from the mess of wrappings. Dazedly opening the envelope, he pulls out an all white card, the front reading “congrats on your new home.” As he opens it, a small plastic object slides to the floor, but he’s aghast as he deciphers the barely legible cursive writing.

 

_“Hope it’s comfier than Hell.”_

 

Curious at his lack of response, Mrs. Martin peeks over his shoulder to see what was written on the card.

 

She gasps, horrified, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That’s from Peter. Clearly, Lydia did not proofread before adding that to the gift.”

 

Theo laughs loudly, relieved. For some reason, the diss was acceptable when coming from Peter, the older werewolf having a unique sense of humor that Theo appreciated. Bending down to pick up the plastic card that slid out, his mouth drops as he sees its a giftcard for $2,000 to a local mattress store.

 

“Lydia pulled the ‘I brought you back to life card,’” Mrs. Martin explains, smiling. “It’s terribly manipulative, of course, but he falls for it every time.” She didn’t sound disapproving at all, but Theo understands where Peter is coming from. There’s a lot he’d do for Liam to show his thanks for bringing him back. “But she figured you’d want a new bed that didn’t smell like anyone.”

 

Mrs. Martin assures Theo that the only people who know about his situation are Lydia, Derek, Peter, and her, so unless he reveals the information to anyone else, the information would stay a secret. After awkwardly thanking the woman, not used to kind gestures like that, he headed to the now empty parking lot, deciding he’d text Lydia a picture once he hung the painting up.

 

With his gift placed securely in the passenger seat with the seat belt strapped around it, Theo follows the GPS instructions from his phone to the location of the loft. When Derek told Theo all he needed to do was furnish the loft, he wasn’t kidding. All that was left in the apartment was a fully stocked tool kit, which Theo used to hang the art piece in the main living area. He spent the entire gift card on a plush, king size bed, with navy blue silk sheets and a matching luscious down comforter.

 

Texting Lydia a picture of the painting felt strange since he’d barely spoken to the girl since the Anuk-ite, but he typed a short ‘thank you, it’s perfect’ underneath the attached image. She responded promptly, thanking him for his praise and asked him if he’d be interested in any other pieces if she had spare time to paint. Theo agreed, figuring he’d be an idiot to turn down free artwork.

 

After living in his truck for so long, he presumed he’d be satisfied with a nice bed and a few decorative pieces. But upon standing in the doorway as the delivery men finished putting together his new bed upstairs, he longed for more. He wanted a few couches, a big screen television, maybe a gaming system. Theo’s kitchen lacked dishes of any sort….or food. It wasn’t that everything needed to be brand new or designer, either. His apartment just lacked necessary stuff, and the large, empty open space bothered him. Theo craved making his new home, well, homey.

 

The problem? He literally had a few hundred dollars left in his bank account from his allowance during his time with the Dread Doctors

 

He never asked how they got the money, but every week the Geneticist placed $50 into a checking account for him, giving him a debit card when he was fifteen and deemed responsible enough to have one. Spending most of that on his truck, Theo never considered what he’d do when that money ran out. Unfortunately, that was ill advised of him, because they were dead and no longer funding him.

 

He was realistic enough to know a “real” teenage job would be hard to get, considering he had no verifiable work experience to put on a resume and had yet to graduate high school despite his superior intelligence. Plus, the money he’d earn working after school and on the weekends would cover food and gas at most, leaving him with little other disposable income.

 

Overlooking his initial reservations at the idea, he concluded the best way to make easy money was to sell his greatest asset; himself. 

* * *

 

Theo regretted his choice the minute he parked his truck at Ben Dover Park, located on the sketchier outskirts of Beacon Hills. Shutting the lights of the vehicle off, he attempted to block out the sounds of his new "colleagues" hard at work around him and tried to psych himself up for his first night on the job.

 

He was an excellent actor, he told himself. He could do this. He was gorgeous, a fact he based off people’s reactions to him, their arousal permeating his senses everywhere he went. And it happened with both girls and guys, so that would give him a larger customer base to choose from.

 

And if they tried to skip paying him, well, then it would be their own fault he beat the shit out of them. And there would be no way they could report him to the police, because they would be admitting to a crime as well.  
  


Sadly, as he soon found out, he couldn't do it.

 

In spite of Theo Raeken's unparalleled beauty and superior acting abilities, he just wasn’t cut out to be a prostitute.

 

He made a few hundred bucks from some lonely closeted rich guy who felt sorry for him, but the idea of allowing some random stranger to intimately touch him made his skin crawl with disgust.  
  


Though heavily embarrassed, Theo found himself secretly grateful when Parrish busted him one Friday night, thankfully fully clothed, in the middle of undressing some relatively attractive older guy.

 

His client bolted, terrified, after Parrish agreed to let him off with a warning, leaving an embarrassed and ashamed Theo in his wake.

 

“Well…” he stammered, avoiding the Hellhound’s hazel eyes. “I’ll just be going, too.” He moved to side-step the deputy, but the older man blocked his path.

 

“Not so fast, Theo,” Parrish sighed, wiping a hand across his face as he searched for the words he was looking for. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“You know what I’m doing out here,” he petulantly replied, glaring at the slightly older man in front of him. “Do you want me to spell it out for you?”

 

He really hoped Parrish wouldn’t say yes, because Theo could barely admit the words to himself.

 

“You’re better than this,” the other man claimed, eyes steadily locked with Theo’s, despite his previous discomfort at the confrontation.

 

“I’m really not,” Theo scoffed, heart rate steady on its own accord because he wasn’t lying. Sure, what he was doing was demeaning, but did he really deserve anything better?   

 

“Okay, look I get it.” Theo lifted a condescending eyebrow at the deputy, arms crossed over his chest. “Okay, I don’t really get it because I’ve never gone through what you’re going through, but I know a better way-”

 

“I can’t get a real job, and you know this,” Theo sneers, resisting the urge to bolt. At least his anger towards Parrish’s self righteousness was taking his mind off his usual self hatred

 

“No, that’s not what I was going to say,” Parrish says, voice firmer as he stands up straighter, shoulders tense as if he expected a fight. “I know someone who needs a bodyguard for his business, and a normal human won’t cut it for him. He needs someone more...discrete.”

 

“Oh?” Theo asked, intrigued. “What kind of business?”

 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

Theo frowned at the lie, wondering what kind of business it could be if Parrish didn’t want to tell him about it. He sniffed the air, catching a whiff of embarrassment that Parrish couldn’t contain.

 

“What kind of business?” he asked again, determinedly staring the Hellhound down.

 

Parrish fidgets, uncomfortably, gaze roaming around the surrounding area as he avoided eye contact with the chimera. “Just let him explain everything to you. It’s a good paying gig.”

 

Theo nodded, easily sold by the mention of a high salary. Parrish removed two cards from the wallet in his back pocket.

 

“Write your number down.”

 

Parrish handed him the man’s business card and a pen, Theo tucking the first business card in his pocket and jotting his number down on the back of the Hellhound’s police business card.

 

Theo insolently winks at the Hellhound. “Feel free to call me, too, handsome.”

 

“Don’t let me catch you out here again, Theo,” Parrish warned, rolling his eyes at Theo’s antics. “I’ll have him call you tomorrow.”

 

Theo truthfully promised the deputy he wouldn’t catch him out there again. Partially, if it came down to it, Theo would just utilize his senses better and dip out if he caught wind of Parrish or another cop coming. Mostly, he hoped the new job would pan out, because he couldn’t see himself doing _this_ again. He earned a new found respect for any man or woman who worked in the (legal and illegal) sex industry.

* * *

And that’s how Theo found himself as the mysterious bodyguard for Midnyght Memories, an upscale locally-owned business that provided legal escort services for men (and women, Theo supposed, though he’s never seen any female clients before). Their clientele were typically rich individuals in town on business, but some of their customers were locals, using the service for a wide array of reasons.

 

After the Nemeton was reactivated by Scott, Stiles, and Allison, business boomed for the company with the increased population, between more supernatural residents and then the hunters that followed.

 

Unfortunately, the girls became distressed after some terrifying incidents with the shadier humans and supernaturals who moved in, and they refused to take on new clients despite an effort to increase security, with some girls quitting entirely.

 

The business managed to stay afloat with the loyal returning customers, but the owner was desperate for a solution to his problem. He paid Theo a large sum for his abilities, his chimera powers giving him a huge advantage over human security guards. Before he was hired, Theo was called to a group interview where he demonstrated his enhanced hearing, eyesight, reflexes, strength, and ability to detect lies in front of the girls and the owner. The five girls readily agreed he’d be a perfect asset to the family (their word, not his), and they once again began accepting new clients.

  
Puzzled by how the company could meet the diverse needs of its client base with only five girls, Theo was stunned when the petite girl Faye instantly changed forms in front of him, turning her dark, straight black hair into succulent red curls.

 

“It’s a glamor,” she giggled at his dumbfounded expression, snapping her fingers and changing back to her previous look.

 

“You’re a fairy?” he asked, remembering the Dread Doctors talking about how fairies could use their magic to take on various features of human’s they encountered. It was rare to see them among human populations, though, as most preferred to live in colonies in dense forests. He supposed between the Nemeton and the forest surrounding the town, Beacon Hills could be a suitable habitat for the fair folk.

 

Theo’s job was pretty simple, but few days were ever the same.     

 

Sometimes, Theo would sit alone in a cafe while the owner interviewed a potential client a few tables over. Listening in on the conversation, Theo would give the owner his readings of the discussion when they were back at headquarters, determining if the client was truthful or lying with his answers. Other times, Theo would moonlight as the driver for the girls (who were called companions while working) and chauffeur the dates, providing extra security as needed.

 

While many dates were exactly that, just dates, Theo occasionally would drive the girls to elegant hotel rooms where they’d partake in explicit activities he preferred not to think about. Theo advised the girls in front of their clients that he’d wait in the car, but as part of his contract, he’d be stationed in the room next to theirs in case he was needed. Regrettably, that meant he’d have to listen in on what they were doing, but he tried to focus his enhanced hearing on the heartbeats of his colleagues, only tuning in completely if her heart rate went inexplicably high.

 

All in all, he couldn't complain. Theo accompanied the girls to a variety of events, from sports games to extravagant balls in nearby cities. His boss paid him handsomely for saving his business, and all five girls adored him, splitting some of their exorbitant tips with him at the end of the night. So far, he only had to rough up a few guys who didn’t understand the concept of no, which was great because he got to release some pent up aggression, and it made his new “sisters” (again, their word, not his…he didn’t have the heart to tell them what happened to his last sister), love him even more.  

 

He should have expected it when everything blew up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork given to Theo is not mine, available here
> 
> https://guide.alibaba.com/shop/first-wall-art-5-panel-wall-art-blue-human-head-abstract-molecule-dna-figure-painting-the-picture-print-on-canvas-abstract-pictures-for-home-decor-decoration-gift-piece-stretched-by-wooden-frame-ready-to-hang_52233973.html
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, "Midnyght Memories" is a play off One Direction's song/album Midnight Memories...I am not ashamed to say I LOVE them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Lots of drama to come :)


	11. Chapter 11

Midnyght Memories headquarters was located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills (thankfully on the northern border, so nowhere near Ben Dover Park, a fact Theo was immensely grateful for) inside a compound surrounded by a ten foot white wall. The archway entrance was gated, and you either needed the passcode to get in or request the security guard buzz you in from a little intercom secured to a post near the gate. 

 

Clients were allowed in the building, but most business meetings were conducted online or “off-campus.”  The owner, Blake Weston, wanted to give the girls a safe place where they could be themselves and spend time together as a “family.” Any time they were in the building, they referred to it as being “on campus,” or “at the Mansion” (even though it wasn’t as big as a Mansion...it confused Theo at first, but he understood now how much cooler it sounded) that way. 

 

The actual family members of the girls were allowed on campus, as well, but only one of the girls, Charlotte, had children of her own who would come by frequently. The other four girls occasionally brought family from out-of-town to hangout, but every girl had a room of their own on the second floor where they lived. Charlotte, because of her child, was the only one who rented an apartment nearby, but Blake paid her rent for her to make it fair. Theo thought there would be a lot of jealousy among the girls, but besides occasional petty arguments about “borrowed” clothes and using each other’s makeup without asking, the girls got along amazingly. 

 

Emma was the oldest at 35, a tall blonde from Maine who moved to California to start a new life with her four year old daughter, Eva. Theo had been confused when Faye told him only Charlotte had a kid but Eva kept going on and on about her ‘baby girl.’ When he met Eva, it dawned on him that she was in fact, a large Maine Coon, and not an actual human child. Suddenly, Emma’s previous comments about how proud she was when Eva finally caught the little red dot made a lot more sense. 

 

Faye was the youngest at 21, with straight black hair and large grey eyes (though Theo never garnered the courage to ask if this was what she “really” looked like). The fairy was tiny, even compared to Theo, and always managed to put a smile on his face even when he was in one of his “moods.” A California native, her family lived in the depths of the forest surrounding the Nemeton after moving there once the supernatural beacon was reactivated. 

 

Charlotte was slightly younger than Emma at 33, and the “mom” of the group, both literally and figuratively. She was from Tennessee and branded herself as the Queen of Southern Belles, with long flowing curly blonde hair and a southern twang to her voice.

 

Blair was the “alternative” girl. She was 24 years old with forever changing hair colors and styles, complimented perfectly by her spunky personality. 

 

Shea was 28 and from Ireland, amassing a prominent following of returning customers due to her Irish accent and charm. 

 

Once on the property, the two-story building  was modern yet classy. The walls were predominately made of frosted glass (so they weren’t see-through), held together by thick white columns. The standalone garage held up to eight flashy cars and was Theo’s favorite aspect of the job. His mouth watered every time he got to drive one of the beautiful machines, favoring the Audi S5 Sportback the most. When running errands for his boss, Blake let him drive the Ferrari 488 Spider, but he couldn’t use it often because it only had two seats which was a bit uncomfortable when you were driving two additional people. But at the end of the day, his truck would always own the top spot in his heart no matter which luxury car he was able to drive.

 

The central feature of the property, however, was the pool surrounding about three-fourths of the Mansion. In various parts of the pool, floating slabs of marble were anchored to the bottom, giving it a contemporary look and granting the girls a unique place to tan in the middle of the water. A few of the slabs were also home to baby palm trees, completing the overall beach paradise theme. 

 

On the backside of the property, there was a mesmerizing cascading waterfall that ran into the pool where the water was sometimes dyed different colors in celebration of events. Whenever he had a chance, Theo enjoyed laying on one of the marble pieces a few feet away from the waterfall and allowed the sounds of the rushing water to soothe him into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Upon entering the front door, the lobby occupied most of the first floor which was the only place clients would ever see. The second story contained Blake’s office, a spare office for the girls to keep any work related stuff, and seven bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms. Four of the bedrooms were occupied on a daily basis, and the fifth bedroom was reserved for Charlotte if she ever chose to stay there. The other two bedrooms were allotted for guests, but there was a strict no sex rule in the house. The sanction was severely enforced with clients, though if anyone brought a boyfriend over (which was rare), the rule may be overlooked as long as everything was done discreetly and quietly.  

 

How he went from homeless and living in his truck to having two perfect homes, he’ll never know, but he forbid himself to ever take it for granted.The girls begged Theo to move in with them, but he politely declined, contending he already had a perfectly good home which was much closer to school. Faye teased him about needing to spend time in his mancave and away from girls, and he heartily agreed. Over margaritas one night (he spiked his lightly with wolfsbane much to their amusement), he explained to his “sisters,” he liked being able to spend more than five minutes in a whole day in the bathroom and was grossed out by the idea of pulling copious amounts of hair out of the shower drain, a task he completed once already on campus when the plumber couldn’t come for a few more hours.  

 

Between all five girls, Faye was the one Theo was closest to, both in and outside of work. Because of her glambor ability, she was the one who took on the most new clients, keeping an intricate portfolio in an office upstairs of all her clients, her looks (with pictures), and her names/backstory. She printed out a copy for Theo as well, which he kept in his loft and studied intently over the first week. He perused it from time to time in order to preserve his cover as their driver because it would be suspicious if he were to call her the wrong name or not recognize her in one of her disguises.

 

Faye was only three years older than Theo and was the type of girl who wasn’t afraid to text first...or double text when she didn’t get a response fast enough. She basically forced Theo to be her friend, a fact he always teased her about, but deep down, he appreciated that about her.  For a while, he’d been concerned she developed a crush on him, but she never smelled aroused or stared at him like his peers sometimes did, so he could never get a good read on it.

 

The first time they hung out outside of work, Faye invited him to this new coffee shop in town owned by some singer named Drake. He did not have a clue who the guy was, but apparently he was the only one in the world who didn’t, because the shop was packed to the brim with people, some travelling from several states over to attend. 

 

When he arrived, she paid for him, claiming it was her treat for tripling her salary since he started working there. He thanked her and tried to decline, but she insisted, and it hit him then that he may currently be on a date. Could it be a date if the second person was unaware of the romantic intentions when they agreed to go? His uneasiness grew after she profoundly praised him for scaring off some middle schoolers from a corner table with just a look, lightly resting her hand on his forearm as she led him to the table.

 

The entire time she talked, he stared miserably at his overpriced latte and went back and forth in his head about whether this was a date or not. It got so bad that at one point during the middle of her story about the staff Christmas Party last year and how Charlotte got so drunk she set half their Christmas tree on fire, Theo blurted out, “Is this a date?”

 

She paused, mouth opened in shock, but didn’t say anything right away, probably because he shouted it so loudly half the shop heard.

 

“Because like, if this is, I’m sorry, but I can’t be here anymore.” Faye seemed offended, so he tried to clarify what he meant. 

 

“It’s not you. It’s me. And oh my god, wow I’m that douchebag aren’t I?” He ran a hand frustratingly through his hair, regretting he opened his mouth in the first place. “I’m sorry. It really kind of is you.” She arched a condescending eyebrow at him, but it seemed like there was a smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“But like, wow, I’m sorry, it’s not who you are a person. But I guess how you look?” Oh god now she was definitely glaring at him, and there was no possible smile at all. Yep, definitely a frown 

 

“You’re pretty! For a girl. But I don’t like girls?” He wondered why he made that sound like a question. He’s known since he was five years old he didn’t like girls. 

 

“So yeah, I guess I’m gay. But, I don’t really like boys, either.” Her eyes squinted in confusion, and after repeating it to himself, he agreed it didn’t make sense, and he should definitely just keep talking to clarify, because that was working out so well already. 

 

“See, I only like one boy. He’s perfect. And you’re great, I swear! But you aren’t him, and he doesn’t even like me, so I’m just going to stop talking now, because we work together, and I really need this job, so let’s just forget this happened. Please continue about Charlotte’s drunken escapades.” At least now she was laughing at him. 

 

Embarrassed by his loss of control and tactlessness, he brought his coffee cup to his lips to take a sip, forgetting he cracked the lid when he sat down to let it cool off. Because his life was one cosmic joke, the coffee had  _ not _ cooled in the slightest, and he ended up spilling a $7 scalding hot cinnamon latte down the front of his new Atticus “Punk, Rock, Metal, & Coffee” shirt he ordered off Instagram, burning his lips and the remains of his dignity in the process.

 

“Oh my,” she giggled before bringing her hand up to cover her lips upon remembering it was rude to laugh at someone who spilled burning liquid on themselves after word vomiting all over the place in a panicked coming out confession.

 

Fortunately, his enhanced healing kicked in and the burns were gone in seconds, but sadly, his special powers didn’t include disappearing at will. He really envied Corey at times like this.

 

He moved to stand up, but he accidentally bumped the table, knocking over the mostly-empty cup he previously placed back on the table. The remaining liquid spilled onto the table, and he plopped disparagingly back into his chair, groaning at the unfairness of...well, everything.

 

“Sit, darling, let me take care of it all while you….recompose. Hand me your keys. And before you give yourself a heart attack, this is not, and never was, a date.”

 

Relieved, Theo nodded in understanding, passing his car keys over, not caring if she stole his truck at this point as long as she proceeded to run him over with it in the process. Unable to face plant on the table because he’d further cover his body in coffee, he glared around at the speechless onlookers his freakout had amassed, flooded with immense relief when he didn’t recognize any of them. 

 

Faye bustled around him, first bringing him a handful of napkins to dry himself and the table off with, and then, bless her, coming back with a change of clothes for him. He took a moment to gaze down in astonishment at the spare pair of sweatpants and muscle tank in his hands before darting off to the nearest bathroom, shouldering his way to the front of the line to change. It didn’t occur to him until he was leaving the bathroom in his clean clothes, dirty ones folded neatly in his arms, that Faye had no way of knowing he kept extra clothes in his car.

 

“How’d you know I had these in my truck?” he asked confusedly, sitting down in his coffee-free seat.

 

“You always keep a black duffle bag stocked with essentials in the backseat,” she shrugged like this was just  _ known _ , and Theo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  

 

“You’ve never been in my truck,” he tentatively pointed out, alarm bells going off in his head. He knew his current job was too good to be true, and deep down, he’d been waiting for the shoe to drop. Nothing good ever lasted long in his world, and ultimately, he couldn’t be upset about it, because he didn’t deserve any better.

 

Sensing his anxious mood, she smirked at him, grey eyes dancing with laughter. Her sincerity settled some of the nerves in his stomach. “Remember when you had to wait a week for your background check to go through before you got hired?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“I was the background check,” Faye laughed, giving him a sly wink.

 

“Excuse me?” he demanded, voice potentially sounding a bit squeakier than intended. He was having an off day, so sue him.

 

“So I’m a fairy, right? This,” she moves her hand up and down, indicating her entire body. “Is not my normal body. When we’re in our regular forms, we’re tiny and have wings.”

 

“That’s so cute,” he whispered, wincing when she kicked him in the shin. “I wasn’t being sarcastic!”

 

“Uh huh,” she said doubtfully. “So I followed you around for a few days to make sure everything you said checked out.” Faye placed her hands on the table, leaning forward in interest. Her blue eyes continued to sparkle with amusement, and her entire body seemed to glow. “Who’s the boy? I’m going to say it’s the baby one who glues himself to your side during your little werewolf hoorahs. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. But it could also be that ridiculously tall one with the eight-pack. He seems a bit mysterious and also douchey enough to go toe to toe with you when you’re in one of your moods.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, refusing to blush under her scrutiny or think about all the cringeworthy things she could have witnessed. “Okay, first of all, that is a egregious breach of privacy to which I find utterly appalling. Secondly, if you breathe a word of this to anyone else, I will kill you.” She raised a judgmental eyebrow. “Painfully.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll quit! I swear. If you repeat any of this to anyone, I swear I will quit this job and make it known to the other girls that you are the reason I’m leaving.” 

 

Faye pouted at him. “You’re no fun. I’m just trying to get to know you better.”

 

Oh god, what was that unfamiliar feeling gripping his chest? Was that guilt? Was he letting himself be manipulated by a girl half his size into admitting his feelings in a public place for a boy who didn’t give two fucks about him?

 

Before he could respond, the chair to his left slid out with a screeching noise across the wooden floor. He didn’t need to turn his head to recognize who joined their table, the scent of her fruity perfume ticking his nose.

 

“Bunch of girls outside were complaining about how the hottest guy in the shop just came out as liking some dude,” Charlotte stated, her light southern drawl making his lips quirk up slightly. “After looking around at a room full of chicks and old yuppies, I figured they had to have meant you, darlin’.” 

 

“Is Theo finally confessing his love for that one kid? It’s the short one right?” another voice asks, and the chair to his right is pulled out as Blair, her blonde hair dyed a bubble gum pink, takes a seat. "This is even better than my news that the second 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' movie is coming out in November!"

 

Faye cackled at his blush, catching the other two girls up on everything that happened and then the three of them worked hand in hand to get him to spill the story on his pathetic love life.

 

He sighed, wondering where he went wrong in life to get to the point where he was hanging out in coffee shops and gossiping with girls….about boys. That  _ he _ liked.

  
  


Friday nights were always an interesting time to work, because Faye’s clients tended to ask she accompany them to bars and clubs as their date. The problem for Theo, of course, occurred when the establishment in question demanded all patrons be 21 years or over.  

 

The issue never occurred to Theo until a female bouncer tried to ID him in a club in LA, but fortunately, he successfully sweet-talked his way into being allowed in. Afterwards, Blake solved this dilemma swiftly by crafting Theo a believable fake-ID. His boss knew the owners of the few clubs in Beacon Hills that were 21+, so they let Theo in without an ID, especially since as a chimera, alcohol didn’t really affect him unless it was laced with wolfsbane. Theo only needed the ID on the rare occasions the club the client wanted to go to was a few towns over .

 

This evening he was chaperoning Faye and her date at Sinema, except tonight she was Olivia, a Brazilian bombshell who was saving money to get a nursing degree. She explained to him once that male clients of any age or background always tipped exceedingly higher when they found out their escort was trying to earn money to go to university. After conducting some experiments and comparing notes with the other girls, she determined guys tip more when they declared their desired degree was in nursing or teaching, but if she mentioned she was studying engineering or business, her tips were significantly lower. 

 

Theo found it interesting how the girls utilized different psychological tactics to maximize their profits. Sometimes he debated on trying his hand at it, because he was a great actor and loved the notion of trying different mind tricks to get people to pay him more money or buy him extravagant gifts. Plus, his enhanced senses as a chimera would give him an upper hand on creating the perfect persona for each client. But, on the nights when he was staked out in a hotel room trying to  _ not _ think about what was going on in the room next door, he decided he was a better driver/bodyguard despite it being less lucrative. 

 

Any time they went to local venues, Theo attempted to disguise his look as much as possible in case he ran into someone he knew from school. Or worse, the pack. He usually slicked his hair back and dressed in designer clothes, sometimes going as far as to use color contacts. Though, theoretically, his physical disguise wouldn’t do much to eliminate his scent from the more observant werewolf pack members, so he always concealed his tracks as well. He felt paranoid doing it, but you just never knew who’d you run into in Beacon Hills.

 

Theo sat at the bar a few seats down from Faye and her middle-aged date, sipping idley through a skinny straw at his rum and coke...minus the rum. One of the underrated aspects of the job was how much time he got to spend people watching. It utterly fascinated him the way people behaved, especially when alcohol was involved. 

 

Theo observed one man make eye contact with a much younger pretty brunette, and before he went over to talk to her, he discreetly slid his wedding ring off and slipped it into his pocket. At that moment, Theo invented his Declaration to Become a Better Person, and the first commandment on his list was to call out people who cheated in relationships, especially marriages. What was the point of marriage if you were just going to discard your vows whenever you fancied?  

 

When the man went to the bathroom, Theo waved the bartender over to borrow a pen, scratched a little note on a napkin, and dropped it in front of the girl as he followed the man into the bathroom. In a terrible accident he most certainly did not plan, Theo spilled his coke down the man’s khaki pants. In absolute horror at his embarrassing clumsiness, Theo grabbed a fistfull of papertowels and attempted to help the angry man dry his pants off, ‘unintentionally’ removing the wedding ring from his small, tight pockets. He handed the piece of jewelry back to the glaring man, clapping him on the shoulder, and pointing out that his pants should be dry by the time he made it home to his lovely wife, so all in all, it wasn’t a big deal. 

 

Smirking to himself, he exited the bathroom, focusing one ear on the cheating asshole still in the bathroom incase he decided to sneak up on Theo, and the other one on Faye’s fake giggle at a lame as fuck joke her date just told. So it came as quite the surprise to him when he ran into a significantly taller body with a somewhat familiar bare chest.

 

Looking up, apology half formed on his lips, his mouth drops in shock when his hazel eyes meet the smirking green eyes of one Brett Talbot. And around Brett’s middle were a pair of arms belonging to a much shorter boy who wrapped them around the eight pack of the lean werewolf. 

 

“Why’d we stop?” the voice whined. “Brett, I gotta pee.”

 

“Someone’s blocking our way, Little Bomb,” Brett laughs, gently patting Liam’s hand in comfort. Something twists painfully in Theo’s heart, either from the underhand comment about Liam’s IED diagnosis or from the casual touching between the two boys.

 

“Make him move,” Liam grumbles, voice garbled like his face is pressed up against Brett’s back. 

 

Theo’s too stunned by the sudden change of events to say anything, but he stares pleadingly at Brett, silently trying to communicate his desire to pass by them unnoticed. Was this karma for ratting the married guy out? Weren’t  _ good _ things supposed to happen to people who did good deeds? What the fuck was this shit?

 

The taller boy gives him a sly grin and a wink, and Theo knows right then he’s fucked.

 

“Why don’t you tell him for yourself, Li?” Brett goads, entwining one of his hands with Liam’s and leading the boy out from behind him.

 

Liam’s face is set into a glare, eyes slightly unfocused due to the wolfsbane laced alcohol coursing through his veins, a pungent scent that Theo immediately smells. It makes his nose scrunch up in distaste, but at least the beta’s earlier texts make more sense now. Of course Liam had to be drunk in order to flirt with him like that. And it clearly didn’t mean anything since now he was here draping himself over another handsome werewolf. Granted, Theo was  _ way  _ better looking and would have a ten pack if he was as skinny as Brett, but he preferred larger muscles over lankiness. But to each his own, and all that, he guesses. 

 

The beta stares at him a moment, blinking confusedly until he realizes who the familiar smelling person is.

 

“Theo!!” Liam squeals, launching himself into Theo’s arms. “Oh my god, Brett, it’s Theo.”

 

“Yes, Liam, I see that,” Brett sighs, apparently significantly more sober that the beta if Theo were to trust his senses. On Brett, there was a minimal scent of alcohol surrounding the taller boy, but Liam reeked of it.

 

“I thought you were working?” Liam asks, nose nuzzling Theo’s neck. And that was a bit awkward...but felt nice...and oh fuck, what was he supposed to say in response? 

 

He stayed mostly silent, making a noncommittal noise, mentally panicking when he couldn’t locate Faye’s voice in the crowd. Not only did he need to create a lie about why he was at sss Sinema when a few hours ago he said he was going to work, but now he was going to need to find new work, because something tragic happened to Faye and he was going to get fired. Fuck everything, why was his life so complicated?

 

“He’s off now,” her voice says from his left side, and he jumps slightly in surprise, jostling Liam who removes himself from Theo’s arms. With a frown on his handsome face, Liam returns to Brett’s side, giving Faye a critical once over. Theo tries to suppress a growl as Brett tosses an arm over Liam’s shoulders, reminding himself that just because he  _ wanted  _ Liam to be his, it doesn’t mean he actually was.  

 

Theo glances down and sees Faye is back to Faye, no longer glamored as her Brazilian counterpart Olivia, but still clothed in the same little black dress. 

 

“Are you his  _ friend _ Liam? Theo’s told me all about you,” Faye smiles with a shit-eating grin, over stressing the word ‘friend’ to the point of obviousness. 

 

Theo mentally groans at the terribly awkward situation. They have no cover story planned, and Faye seems to have a game plan already in place on how to play this. He had no idea what the fuck was happening, a fact that drove his stress levels through the roof. Aware of his feelings for Liam, Theo trusted Faye enough to know she wasn’t going to do anything to destroy his chances with the beta, but he wasn’t sure what she was trying to do at the moment. 

 

“That’s funny, he’s never once mentioned you,” Liam bites back, nose pretentiously raised in the air, and Faye smirks cutely in response. 

 

“I’m kind of his little secret, I guess,” she giggles, entwining her arm through Theo’s and gazing innocently up at Liam through her long eyelashes. 

 

“Yeah, I get it. Sometimes when we’re ashamed of things, we don’t like to talk about them often,” Liam shrugs, shouldering passed them to get into the bathroom. Faye cackles gleefully, especially when she sees Theo’s wide-eyed look at Liam’s savagery and Brett’s wince. The other boy pats Theo on the shoulder as he follows the beta.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Theo remarks, looking helplessly down at his “sister.”

 

“Don’t worry, dear, I’ve got you,” she coos, giving him a small side hug. 

 

“Or we can just leave?” he asks hopefully, knowing it’s futile because his adopted sisters loved to meddle. Seriously. One time Theo nonchalantly mentioned he’s only seen one Disney movie, and for the next three weeks, every time he checked his mail, he received a new DVD. The first movie came with a handwritten letter signed by each girl, basically demanding he watch every movie they sent him because they would quiz him on it afterwards. And if he failed to answer properly, the letter ended with a heart stopping threat of, “We know who you like, and we aren’t scared to tell him.” Needless to say, he watched every movie at least once and browsed the Wikipedia page after to make sure he understood everything correctly. 

 

Faye’s amused snort brings him back to the present. “Don’t be silly, Theo, the night is young, and the fun is about to begin.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he mumbles under his breath. Louder he asks, “What happened to Gustavo?”

 

“ _ Esteban _ unfortunately drank too much and believes he had an argument with his ex-wife,” she shrugs as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Damn?” He makes it sound like a question because he senses he’s missing something.

 

“Yeah,” she smiles. “But, fortunately, he left me a generous tip and because he felt so bad, he left his bar tab open and insisted I have fun tonight. Isn’t that nice?”

 

Theo rolls his eyes when he realizes what she did. “How did you know what she looked like?”

 

Faye gives him an “Are You Fucking Serious” look. “Facebook stalking. Duh.”

 

“And he didn’t wonder why his ex-wife and current date were wearing the same dress?”

 

She sighs in fake sadness. “He’s got a drinking problem, obviously, Theo. Speaking of-”

 

Faye gives the two boys who were exiting the bathroom a friendly grin. “Want to do shots?”

 

“Only if you’re paying,” Liam glares, arching an eyebrow in a challenge. 

 

Her smile gets impossibly wider, and she rolls her eyes. “Of course. Any  _ friend _ of Theo is a friend of mine.”

 

“Great,” Liam sarcastically replies, seeming slightly more sober after his time in the bathroom. But Brett’s hand is firmly placed on Liam’s shoulder, and Theo aches to remove the appendage from Brett’s body….and then hit him with it so he learns his lesson.

 

“And I’ve got this little vial of purple stuff somewhere here in my purse to make it really more fun.”

 

“Excellent,” Liam says, grinning for the first time since Faye arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuning out the noise of Mason destroying Corey in Mario Kart (again), Liam swipes his phone open to read the message from Theo. He almost drops the device, however, when he sees the text message the chimera sent him in response to his Instagram comment.

 

_Are you drunk?_

 

Shit, shit, shit! Had Corey told Theo they were drinking? Was Corey a werechameleon or a weremole? Or, worse, was Theo secretly descended from a line of seers like Professor Trelawney? Did he have premonitions like Lydia but less death-like? Either way, Theo thinking he was drunk just would not do. He needed to deny this accusation instantly!

 

_NO who told you that?_

 

Hm, maybe that was too intense. Probably should have added an ‘lol’ in there to make it less aggressive. Oh well, Theo would just have to deal with it. It’s not like they were strangers to violence and aggression, _especially_ when it was coming from Liam and directed at Theo.

 

_Your lame Instagram comment did. If you’re trying to get back at me for my last comment, I’m not impressed_

 

Okay, wow, fuck you too, Theodore, nobody asked for all this extra sass.

 

Liam has to strain his memory to recall what comment Theo is referring to. After some extensive thinking that starts to give his drunk brain a headache, he remembers the comment the chimera left on his Instagram gym picture about how he “remembers his first day at the gym, Little Wolf.” Then, the fucker had the audacity to go and tag him in his own shirtless Thot picture that was probably taken by the little douche Parker just to ensure Liam saw the photo. It grated on Liam’s nerves knowing that Parker got to watch Theo workout, shirtless no less, and probably fawned over the chimera the entire time since Theo is a walking thirst trap.

 

But, seriously though, a guy who’s secure in his own sexuality can’t compliment his good-looking male friend about their looks without getting a rude comment in return? Why was it so wrong for Liam to tell Theo he was cute? Society doesn’t care if females compliment each other! In fact, many people encourage women to compliment one another in order to help promote female empowerment! Why can’t dudes be the same? That is some sexist bullshit this werewolf will not stand for!

 

_Sorry for thinking you’re cute, my fucking bad >__< _

 

Liam sends the first message in a fit of anger before the little voice in the back of his head begins to speak. He frowns when he realizes it sounds suspiciously like Peter Hale.

 

_Maybe it’s just you, Liam. Maybe Theo doesn’t think you’re attractive enough to think he’s attractive. Like Blaise is. Or Parker. Theo didn’t seem to care when they flirted with him.They’re clearly more worthy of his attention. You’re just inferior, plain and simple._

 

Glowering at his phone as the words spin through his head, Liam’s fingers fly across the touchscreen keyboard, hitting the ‘send’ button before his brain catches up with what he was actually saying.  
_  
_ Guess u only care if blaze and parker think u look good

 

He cringes slightly, knowing he sounds petty and bitter, but the wolfsbane laced alcohol provides him the courage he needs to speak his mind and not give too many fucks about it all. And, if Drunk Liam deletes this conversation before Sober Liam can see it, then, what’s the harm?!

 

Thankfully, Theo responds quickly, putting an end to Liam’s inner turmoil.

 

 _????_ _  
_ _Are you serious right now?_

 

Liam let’s out a frustrated sigh, ignoring the curious looks his friends are giving him. Yes, he was serious! He’s never been so serious about anything else, like ever. Theo typically was good at picking up on Liam’s genuine thoughts and emotions, but right now, he was being one giant dummy. Maybe the chimera just forgot he was smart, and he needed Liam to remind him?

 

Liam could do that.

 

_Um, duh, aren’t you sppsed to be smart?_

 

“I’m gonna get another shot!” he announces to Mason and Corey, only stumbling slightly as he enters the kitchen.

 

Liam hears a groan from Corey and an evil laugh from Mason back in the living room, and the beta isn’t surprised when the werechameleon requests another shot as well. Losing to Mason in Mario Kart was much easier to handle after a few (or ten) tequila shots.

 

Liam takes his shot without the salt and lime, instead devouring a handful of tortilla chips after to wash it down. He pours Corey a shot of the wolfsbane laced tequila and makes Mason a delicious mixed drink with some orange juice, tequila, and apple juice because why the fuck not? Everything tastes good when you’re drunk!

 

After delivering the drinks to his friends, Liam returns his attention back to the issue at hand; Operation Woo Theo Raeken.

 

Wait, woo? Shit.

 

He meant ‘Befriend.” Totally, 100% meant befriend.

 

Or like woo him into becoming his friend. Yes. Exactly. That was acceptable.

 

“Liam!” Mason calls, startling the beta who was lost in his thoughts. “Liiiiaaaaaam. Are you okay?”

 

Whipping his head up, Liam takes a moment to allow his eyes to focus on his best friend, the look of concern on his face marred by the smile tugging on the boy’s lips.

 

“Yep,” the beta nods feverently. “I am great. Totes great. Sooooo great. The greatest of them all.”

 

Fake it til you make it, aye?

 

“Okay, cool.” Mason nods his head just as intensely as Liam had. “Cuz you’re kind of glaring down at your phone like it just told you it was glad when Cedric died during the third task.”

 

Liam gasps, scowling angrily down at the accused device, tears burning in the corner of his eyes at the thought of his favorite Hufflepuff’s unjust and unexpected demise. “CEDRIC DESERVED BETTER!”

 

“He did,” Corey notes sadly, frowning as he notices the despondent shift in the room’s mood. Liam turns his attention back to his phone, speedily typing out a message and hitting send without proofreading “Want to play now, Liam?”

 

The other boy hands the controller to the beta, practically shoving it under his nose in his haste to rid himself of having to lose to Mason. Again. For like...the fifth time that night.

 

“No thanks,” Liam smirks at the werechameleon, waving his phone in the air. “I’m texting Theo.”

 

His smirk grows wider at Mason’s squeal of excitement and Corey’s expression of shock.

 

“Oh my god, what he’s saying? Did you invite him over? Probably not because it’s not your house, but you should invite him over!” Mason literally smacks Corey’s arm in his excitement. “Isn’t this great, Corey?!?”

 

Corey rubs the spot where Mason hit him. “Yes, good for you, Liam. We’ll leave you to your conversation and not pry, won’t we, Mason?”

 

Corey raises an expectant eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

“We most certainly will pry!” Mason scoffs, shooting Corey a wholly unimpressed look. “Our baby beta needs a wingman before he goes and chases off his first boy crush.”

 

“Besides sending Theo back to his sister, do you think there’s anything Liam could legitimately do that would scare Theo Fucking Raeken off?” Corey laughs, and Mason pauses in thought before shaking his head ‘no.’

 

“It doesn’t matter because I most certainly do not have a crush on Theo!” Liam claims weakly. “That is just...blasphemous.” Both Mason and Corey stop bickering for a minute to laugh loudly in his face before turning back to one another to continue their argument about whether or not they needed to know _everything_ Theo and Liam were currently texting about.

 

“You need _all_ the information to formulate a viable theory,” is the last thing Liam hears from Mason when he decides to tune them out.

 

Liam sighs, for once grateful to be ignored by his friends. He opens the newest message from Theo, heart pounding in his ears in anticipation.

 

_See. I don’t even know what that means. I don’t think you know what that means either._

 

Not remembering what he first wrote, Liam squints in his confusion as he rereads his last text. He internally chuckles to himself, willing to admit only in his head that he has no idea what the fuck he tried to say, either.

 

Theo didn’t need to know that, though.

 

Time for a distraction.

 

 _Wutever._ _  
_ _I take it back. Ur ugly_

 

Liam nods slightly at his response, pleased with his well thought out diversion tactic. The chimera always got defensive if people insulted his looks. He watches the bubbles appear on the screen, disappear, and then reappear as Theo goes back and forth on how to respond.

 

_HAHA we both know you don’t think that’s true. I use my nose, remember?_

 

Liam’s heart skips several beats at the implications of what Theo could mean. Oh god, he needs to learn how to control his chemosignals! Has he been broadcasting that he’s attracted to the other boy this whole time without even realizing it? Like...not even realizing in his own head that he thinks Theo is kinda sort of okay looking? Was that possible? Oh god, his chest hurts. Was this what a panic attack feels like? He thinks he might be on the verge of dying right now.

 

How was he going to respond?

 

 _Deny it until your last dying breath,_ the Peter-like voice in his head purrs.

 

Yes. Denial was always a great option. Why didn’t he think of that sooner?

 

_Ur nose is terrible. And ugly_

 

Liam mentally pats himself on the back for his witty reply, sending a solid “thank you” to the voice for his wisdom. He decides to name the voice Lil Pete.

 

 _Fuck you Dunbar, you’re ugly_   
  
Liam almost gasps aloud at the rudeness. Liam Dunbar was a lot of things, but ugly was not one of them!

 

But oh my gosh, wait, was he? Is that why Hayden left him? Is this why he’s been single for so long? Oh fuck, Why didn’t anyone tell him? He silently glares at his two friends for failing to inform him he was the Ugly Friend.

 

He hits the back button on his phone, exiting the conversation with Theo and scrolls to “Alpha Daddy” (another gift from Mason when he last borrowed his phone...Melissa, of course, was Alpha Mommy and Stiles was listed as Pack Momma).

 

_Why didnt u tell me i was the ugly friend?!_

 

He sends the message to Scott just as the voice in his head begins to speak again.

 

_You’re not ugly, he’s forgotten what you look like, obviously. Send him a picture to remind him._

 

Glancing up from his phone, Liam sees that Mason and Corey are still distracted, the couple leaning over each other as they type some stuff on Mason’s phone. Using their lack of attentiveness to his advantage, Liam opens up Snapchat and discreetly takes a picture. Should he add an insult to the image? Or just send the picture? Or maybe a cute filter?

 

_Always add an insult, but don’t use a filter. You’re too handsome for that._

 

Liam agrees with Lil Peete and swiftly types out, “Not as ugly as u,” and saves the picture, sending it to the chimera through text message.

 

After several minutes without a response, Liam begins to feel antsy. Why wasn’t Theo responding? Should he double text? Did the picture turn him off? Did he want Theo to be turned on to begin with? What the fuck was happening?

 

_Come up with a better insult. There’s nothing wrong with double texting. Or triple texting. You deserve the attention! How dare he ignore you!_

 

Liam nods along in agreement with the voice. It was only fair the chimera paid attention to him. Granted...he’s ignored the chimera in school for the past several months up until today…

 

 _Doesn’t matter,_ Lil Pete scoffs. _You’re worth waiting for._

 

Liam preens at the compliment.

 

_So ugly you broke the camera?_

 

Liam smiles smugly as he sees the little dots appear on the screen, and before he can blink, there’s an image popping up on his phone.

 

_Not ugly at all_

 

He gasps in awe at the picture attached, accidentally dropping his phone into his lap in his surprise.

 

“What happened?!” Mason cries, getting up from the couch and sitting on Liam’s right leg as he bends over to retrieve the phone from its awkward location in Liam’s crotch.

 

“What’d he say? Did he ask you out? Is he coming over here?” Corey asks, taking a seat on the arm of the recliner on Liam’s left side, apparently no longer on the path of, ‘Let’s not harass Liam about his conversation with their former enemy.’

 

For some reason he can’t explain, Liam wants to keep the image private and to himself, but he knows after his previous dramatic reaction, it’ll be impossible to shake Mason off, especially with Corey supporting him in his quest for gossip.

 

Mason hands the device back to him, and Liam unlocks it before scrolling back to the picture. “He sent me this.”

 

“Oh wow, I never thought I’d see the day Theo Raeken took a selfie,” Corey laughs lightly, his smile completely brightening his face. “At least one that wasn’t in the gym or half naked.”

 

They’ve clearly never seen Theo’s Instagram, Liam giggles to himself. The chimera was all about selfies lately, though, of course he had some standard Fuckboy gym pictures. But hey, who was Liam to judge? Not only did he (very secretly) appreciate them, but he even posted a few of his own.

 

“Look at that closet,” Mason moans, snatching the phone right from Liam’s hands. Liam peers around his friend to see him zooming in on the clothes in the background. “These are some nice threads.”

 

The beta shrugs. “He’s decent looking. I’m sure people like...pay well for that.”

 

Liam trails off, an uncomfortable and unfamiliar sour feeling curling in his stomach at the thought of the boy having to sell his body to afford the items behind him. It just seemed _wrong._ Not that there was anything wrong with prostitution, of course! Minus the whole illegal aspect of it. And, if Theo wanted to make money that way, than more power to him, because Liam didn’t think he’d have the balls to sleep with strangers for money. It just shouldn’t be his _only_ option for work.

 

“Did you text him first?” Corey asks, bringing Liam back into reality.

 

“Ask him what he’s doing,” Mason excitedly directs. “You should invite him out with us.”

 

“We’re going out?”

 

They both ignore him. “Tell him you liked his picture, though, or else you’ll hurt his ego.”

 

Mason nods in agreement. “Yes, stroke his ego a bit and maybe you’ll get to stroke something else later.”

 

Liam’s mouth drops open at the vulgar implication, and he hates himself when he feels his face heat with embarrassment...and possibly some arousal. Thankfully, his two friends couldn’t detect chemosignals, or else he’d have to go throw himself into traffic. “Mason!”

 

Corey cackles at his offended expression.

 

“I meant his beard!” Mason claims, patting his knee in apology, but Liam’s not completely convinced of his friend’s innocence. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Dunbar.”

 

Liam ignores his friends and decides praising the chimera’s picture outright would be weird (especially considering Theo’s previous reaction to Liam calling him ‘cute’), so he gets a bit creative with it.

 

_Yeah, guess not  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

“Nice use of the Lenny Face,” Corey compliments, and out of the corner of his eye, Liam sees Mason rolling his eyes, muttering something about, “That’s not creepy at all or anything.”

 

“Find out what he’s doing!” Mason urges, and Liam sends a speedy follow-up text.

 _  
_ _Wyd?_

 

“You really couldn’t type out three words?” Mason sighs, disappointment and judgment evident on his face even to Liam’s drunken mind.

 

“Theo is pretty particular with words, I can’t imagine him _not_ writing in full sentences,” Corey notes, and Liam finds himself agreeing. “And he’s probably not familiar with texting slang.”

 

Liam debates the pros and cons of triple texting, but before he can make a decision, his phone vibrates with an incoming message.

 

_Getting ready for work, you?_

 

“Ha! He knows what it means!” Liam triumphantly waves his phone in the air, almost punching Corey in the face as he does so, only missing the boy because he deems falling off the chair to be less painful than getting a left hook from Liam.

 

Probably a wise decision on his part.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, offering the werechameleon a hand to help pull him back up onto the side of the armchair.

 

“Liam!” Mason smacks the beta’s shoulder a few times in excitement after making sure Corey is unscathed from his best friend’s abuse. “This is your chance to find out what he does!”

 

“DO NOT ASK HIM IF HE’S A PROSTITUTE!” Corey suddenly screeches. The piercing noise right next to his ear startles Liam, and now it’s his turn to fall off the chair in his haste to get away from it. His phone somehow manages to stay firmly on the cushion of the recliner while the boy lands painfully on his back.

 

Perhaps planning such a reaction (‘ _weremole_ ’ crosses Liam’s mind again), Corey darts for the phone at the same time Mason moves to grab it. Somehow, his best friend comes up victorious, and the device is tossed onto Liam’s stomach where he’s yet to drag himself up into a sitting position. Why would he when the floor is so comfortable? And if his head is spinning slightly, well, all the more reason to stay down here!

 

“We can’t interfere,” Mason chides his boyfriend, and Corey squawks in indignation at the boy’s 180 degree change in stance on the issue. “But, Liam, seriously, Corey’s right. Please be more subtle.”

 

“Liam doesn’t do subtle,” Corey grumbles. Liam chooses to ignore him, because, _rude_. Liam was great at subtleness. He was like a ninja with words.

 

“You got it, dude,” Liam exclaims, briefly giving the other two boys a thumbs up. Gingerly holding the phone up in front of his face, Liam types out his version of subtle, hitting send before reading it out loud to his friends.

 

_Streets must be busy and dangerous this time of night_

 

When Liam doesn’t get a response after a few moments, he grueling lifts himself up onto his elbows.

 

“What’s wrong with what I said?” Liam cries upon seeing Mason face palming him, and Corey’s smug expression, the words, “I told you so,” all but stamped on his forehead.

 

“I mean...if he is a hooker, you weren’t really subtle at all,” Mason trails off.

 

Corey finishes the thought. “And if he isn’t, he’s going to be confused as fuck about what you mean.”

 

“I’m hopeless,” Liam whines, flopping back down onto the floor in despair.

 

“But that’s why we love you,” Mason coos, joining the beta on the floor.  

 

“Not helpful,” Liam groans, eliciting a sympathetic sound from Corey who seems to have readily made himself comfortable on the beta’s vacated recliner.

 

Mason sits cross-legged behind the werewolf, and Liam carefully lays his head in his friend’s lap, sighing contently as Mason begins carding his fingers through his hair.

 _  
_ _Yeah, but I’m always careful. Don’t want to ruin my baby_

 

Liam reads the text aloud, slightly disappointed by the lack of outright confession. Why couldn’t Theo just admit he had sex for money? Why did he have to be so elusive and secretive, and just so... _Theo_ , about it all.

 

“He definitely has no idea what you’re talking about,” Corey snickers, and Liam wishes there was something nearby that he could throw at the boy. For some weird reason, he was fairly confident Mrs. Hewitt would not appreciate Liam throwing her coffee table at her son’s boyfriend.

 

Pity.

 

“Or he’s playing dumb,” Mason helpfully supplies, and Liam likes this reasoning better. He forgets sometimes how much he loves his best friend.

 

“I love you too, man” Mason chuckles, and Liam’s taken aback when he realizes he must have spoken his thoughts out loud. Awkward. Though, it could definitely have been worse. Much, much worse.

 

 _He’s careful about not getting stains in his truck,_ Lil Pete’s voice returns, and Liam frowns, turning over a few possible ways he can direct the conversation in his head.

_I kno some1 whos good at cleaning them if u need a rec_

 

Yes, that’s good. He’s informing Theo he understands and accepts that the chimera does dirty things in his car to make money, and Liam’s willing to help him find ways to make his work place cleanlier and safer. He was being _supportive_ and nonjudgmental _._ Seriously. Theo could tell him anything and everything. And by could, he means _should_ , before his thoughts run away with him again, and he starts imagining various terrible scenarios of what the chimera could be doing each night he goes to work. Was that even _safe_ to do here in a town where hunters just roamed the streets? Liam just NEEDS TO KNOW FOR SURE, DAMNIT THEO.

 

“Who do you know that cleans car?” Mason snorts, reading the text aloud so Corey can stay up to date.

 

 _“_ I never told you about that one guy I met last summer?” Liam asks curiously. The beta looks up from his phone to see Mason frowning as he tries to recall what the fuck his friend his referring to. “He’s super smart, knows everything, kind of rude in the way he will finish sentences for you while you’re midway through them. Ring any bells?”

 

“Sounds kind of like Stiles,” Corey laughs after Mason fails to come up with an answer.

 

Liam laughs, too, at the comparison. “Yeah, his name is Google.”

 

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Mason groans at Liam’s super fucking hilarious joke. The vibration of his phone cuts Liam off mid reply.

 _  
_ _I’m lost._

 

“Ugh, why is he being so difficult?!” Liam whines, closing his eyes in frustration. He’s tempted to ignore Corey’s and Mason’s advice and either just outright ask Theo if he’s a sex worker, or straight up tell the older boy he knows what’s up.

 

“Because it’s Theo,” Corey states, and the unspoken ‘ _duh’_ hangs in the air.

 

_Just say the same thing in a different way. Theo’s a smart boy, he’ll figure it out._

 

When his friends don’t offer any additional suggestions, Liam begins to craft his reply based off Lil Pete’s wisdom.

 

_Im just sayin, if u cant get stains out of ur car, i know a guy_

 

The responds almost instantly, and Lian can practically hear the growl in the boy’s voice as Liam repeats the words out loud for Mason and Corey.

 

_Are you trying to insinuate my truck is dirty? Because that’s making me feel some type of way_

 

“You’re both hopeless,” Corey sighs, and Liam glances up to see Mason nodding in agreement. Ugh, such betrayal. Was anyone loyal these days?

 

 _Remind him you haven’t spent time with him since he started working_ , Lil Pete whispers, and Liam jumps on the advice. Maybe Theo will get the hint and invite Liam to hang out tomorrow, instead of Sunday?

 

_I mean, it might be. Idk. i havet been in it since u started working_

_  
_ _What’s that supposed to mean Dunbar?_

 

“WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DIFFICULT WITH THIS BOY?!” Liam complains again, taking a leaf out of Mason’s book and face palming, even though the chimera certainly couldn’t see him.

 

“Because if I know you, Dunbar,” a new voice sneers, and in his drunken state, Liam’s unable to place it. “You’re the one making it difficult, and you’re precious boyfriend is just confused as he tries to keep up with whatever weird shit goes on in your head.”

 

Within a blink of an eye, Liam is on his feet, growl low in his throat as he squints at the blurry form of the intruder.

 

“Brett?” Liam asks once he remembers he only knows one person who towers above everyone in the pack. And possibly the whole town.

 

“Is that a question, Dunbar? Just how drunk are you?” Brett goads, but there’s a small playful smile on his lips.

 

“Pretty drunk,” Corey answers for him. “No more phones, Liam, we’re going out.”

 

Liam frowns in confusion, but does as the werechameleon instructs.

 

 _Nuthing, nvm. Gotta go, corey says no phones. Be safe, ttyl_   


_Say something memorable,_ Lil Pete encourages but offers no further direction on what was considered memorable.

 _  
_ _Gorgeous ;)_

 

Satisfied, Liam switches his ringer to silent, sliding the device back into his back pocket without reading Theo’s reply.

 

“Out?” Liam parrots, looking to Mason for clarification. He vaguely remembers Corey and Mason texting rapidly together earlier in the night and mentioning something about going out, but they didn’t provide any additional information when he asked.

 

“Yes, Liam, out,” Mason nods, coming to stand beside Liam. “We’re going to fix you up, take another shot for good luck and so Brett can catch up, and then we’re going dancing at Sinema.”

 

“I think I’d need to chug half a bottle to catch up to Dunbar,” Brett teases, ruffling Liam’s hair like he was a child. The beta attempts to swat his hands away, but ends up somehow tripping over his own feet and toppling over. Strong arms catch him before he hits the floor, and Brett hugs him to his chest (well...stomach, but Liam hates admitting he’s so much shorter than his former teammate, so chest will do).

 

Alarmed by the growing army of hunters in Beacon Hills during the Anuk-ite’s reign of terror, Satomi warned Brett and Lori of the impending danger, encouraging both of the young werewolves to play dead if they were attacked. With Deaton’s help, she provided her charges with a pill hidden in a locket to take in the event hunters had them cornered and unable to escape. The drug lowered their heart rate and smoothed out their breathing to the point of undetectability for twenty-four hours, allowing them to easily pass as deceased to anyone with normal human senses.

 

After being hit by the SUV driven by one of Gerard’s hunters, Lori was able to get close enough to the poisoned Brett to shove his pill down his throat before taking her own. Scott alerted Deaton of Brett and Lori’s death despite being unaware of Satomi’s contingency plan. The vet then alerted Melissa at the hospital who was able to stealthily move the two teenage werewolves to a safe location in the basement of the hospital. Unfortunately, Satomi didn’t have the same plan set up for herself, and with the loss of their Alpha, the two siblings were accepted into Scott’s pack before he left for college.  

 

Liam inhales the comforting scent of his packmate, remembering the moment he found out his sort-of-friend survived. He remembers the monumental shame and guilt melting off him for not being able to protect the two. He remembers finally being able to breathe again, the knife piercing in his heart dissolving for the first time since the accident. He remembers Theo at his side, offering his silent support as Liam first panicked because he thought Brett and Lori were ghosts, and then bawled his face off when Scott assured him they were alive.

 

Since his near death experience, Brett became more withdrawn and introspective and to Liam’s concern, decided to forgo playing lacrosse this season to instead “focus on his studies.” He was still sassy at times, but their friendship grew stronger and less antagonistic, especially after becoming packmates. Liam didn’t see Brett often at school, but they sometimes hung out on the weekends, Lori usually close behind after becoming friendlier with Corey and Mason.    

 

The boy’s scent didn’t calm him quite like...a certain someone’s did, but it smelled like home and made him feel safe with his Alpha so far away.

 

“I have no clothes,” Liam mutters, voice muffled as he was still pressed face-first against Brett’s rock hard abs….which was super awkward now that he thinks about it, so he moves his face to the side to give himself some breathing room. And like, seriously, those abs aren't natural. Or even supernatural. Could werewolves get cosmetic surgery? Cuz if so….Liam’s firmly putting his money on Brett being faker than a Ken doll.

 

“I believe Brett solved that on his way here?” Corey responds, and Liam assume Brett nods because moments later the strong arms holding him in place leave his back, and Liam whines at the loss of contact.

 

“Come here you big baby,” Mason giggles, and Liam snuggles into his best friend’s chest as he snakes an arm around the boy’s waist. “I forgot how much of a cuddly drunk you were.”

 

“Don’t tell Theo,” Liam mumbles, cheeks burning red once he realizes what he said. Fortunately, no one comments on it, and Liam glances up to watch as Brett removes his backpack and unzips it before tossing a mound of clothes at Liam. Mason, bless his soul, catches the items for him when Liam makes no move to do so on his own. So much for werewolf reflexes, aye?

 

Mason hands him the black skinny jeans and dark green short-sleeved shirt.

 

“Where’d you get these?”

 

“Your closet, obviously.” Brett rolls his eyes like Liam wondering why the other werewolf suddenly has Liam’s clothes is a dumb question.

 

“You broke into my room?!” Liam squeaks, wondering what else the boy might have seen while he was in there. Ugh, hopefully he didn’t go through his Internet history. He’s not sure if he could live down his friends knowing he reads Draco and Harry fanfiction before bed every night.

 

“Don’t be silly, Liam, that’s illegal,” Brett mockingly laughs, starting to sound like his former asshole self. Liam’s not sure which Brett he prefers, if he was being honest. “Your mom let me in after I explained you dropped salsa all over yourself while we were at dinner and you were too embarrassed to come with me to get new clothes.”

 

“And she bought that?” Liam asks skeptically, glaring at the taller boy.

 

“She didn’t seem surprised, actually,” Brett shrugs, and Liam visibly deflates at the boy’s honesty. Ugh! Not even his own mom was loyal.

 

“Sooo….are we going to go get shit-faced and dance, or what?” Corey asks, and the other three boys jump into action at the question.

 

Liam was soooo ready to drink and dance with his friends and forget about his weird as fuck Theo centered day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! I had some terrible writer's block before remembering we needed to see Sassy Drunk Liam! Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end up the weekend, and will once again, feature Sassy Drunk Liam. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments/suggestions/critiques below :)


End file.
